


Business Or Pleasure

by SNFFBEEBEE



Series: Business Or Pleasure [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNFFBEEBEE/pseuds/SNFFBEEBEE
Summary: Summary - Y/N is a new cast member of the Supernatural family and finds herself caught in between Business and Pleasure..It’s not always a good thing to get into but she thinks it might just be worth it!Pairings - Alex x Reader, Jensen x reader ( after a while because I will always be Jensen/ Dean girl lol ) Jared, Misha and a few more people.





	1. Chapter 1

You sat in your trailer, looking into the mirror, you couldn’t believe that this was your first day on the set of Supernatural. You remembered you originally auditioned for the role of Ruby, they had loved what you did, but they didn’t think you was right for the part. You went home that night, pretty bummed, but that was how show biz worked, sometimes you got the role and sometimes you didn’t. About a week later, you got a call from Eric Kripke. The writers were inspired by your audition and had written a new character for you. You were so grateful, and couldn’t believe this was happening. A knock on your door, broke your thoughts. 

“ Y/N , they need you in hair and makeup. “ Tracy smiled, peaking her head inside.

“ Alright, two trailers down right? “ You asked shyly.

She let out a soft laugh.

“ Come on, I’ll show ya the way. “

You had done a few small roles on different shows, so you were already used to the hours it took to get ready to shoot a scene, but you had never been so nervous before.

“ All done. “ Zabrina smiled, looking over your face to see, that everything was good to go.

“ Thank you. “

“ I’ll walk ya to set. “ She said, tossing her makeup brush onto the table.

You were grateful for her doing that, because you knew that you would have gotten lost. It was surreal walking into the bunker. You had seen this place on TV so many times and the fan girl inside of you was freaking out. You looked around and spotted Eric and Jared talking.

“ Ah, there she is. Jared, Y/N , she will be playing Cassie Torres. “ Eric introduced you.

You took in a deep breath and looked up at the large man standing in front of you. God was it possible that he was even more beautiful in person? 

“ Welcome to the family, ya nervous? “ He asked.

You let out a little laugh, trying to hide the fact that heart felt like it was going to beat right out of your chest.

“ Me, no. “

“ Don’t be nervous, just do your thing. I promise I won’t mess with you. “ He smirked.

“ But he might. “ Jared stated, as Jensen walked onto set.

“ Jared are you scaring this poor girl? “ He smiled.

Just like Jared, this man was even sexier than he was on TV. You couldn’t believe that you were standing with these guys. Jared seen the look on my face and laughed a bit.

“ I’m not scaring you am I? “

You shook your head with a soft laugh.

“ No. It’s just, I knew you guys were tall…but Jesus. “

You being 5 foot 2, you knew pretty much everyone was going to tower over you, but it was crazy.

“ Don’t worry, you won’t feel so bad when Misha and Alex get here. “ Jared teased.

“ Speak of the Angel. “ Jensen said, looking towards one of the bunker doors.

You followed his eyes and seen Misha walk in, Alex behind him. Misha was head to toe, Castiel, but Alex wasn’t in character yet. His hair was pushed messily to the side. He wore dark jean that had rips at the knees, a fitted white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. You swore your heart stopped for a second. Not that the other guys weren’t mind blowing hot, but there was something about Alex, that you just couldn’t put your finger on. 

“ You must be Y/N, nice to meet the new person that’s gonna get messed with. “ Misha smirked.

You pulled on a smirk of your own.

“ I can handle my own. “

Jared and Jensen looked at each other then laughed. Looking over Misha’s outfit, you noticed something. Without even thinking, you reached out and flipped his tie. Misha raised an eye brow to you.

“ Sorry but Cas’s tie is always flipped. “

“ You a fan of the show? “

“ Well I was up until season 4. “ You joked.

Jensen was the first one to catch on and he laughed that full body laugh of his, then put his hand on your shoulder.

“ Oh you’re gonna fit right in here. “

“ Alright, marker guys. “ Bob Singer called.

You glanced over at Alex and his eyes met yours. He smiled softly and you let out a shaky breath. You thought Jensen was going to be the one to get you distracted, but you were so wrong. You smiled back then pulled yourself together. We went over the scene and then we did a few takes. Lucky they didn’t mess with you and it only took about 3 takes to get what we needed.

“ Cut, perfect. Nice job Y/N “ Bob said.

A smile snuck onto your face, this was amazing.

“ That really was good. Keep that up and you might act Misha right out of a job. “ Jared smiled, wrapping one of his huge arms around you shoulder with a little laugh.

“ I would never do that to you Misha, I promise. “ You said, smiling at Misha.

After another scene, you and Jared were cut for lunch.

“ So how are you liking it so far? “ He asked, as he showed you to the lunch spot.

“ It’s better than I thought it was going to be. I’m not gonna lie, I totally fan girled when I walked into the bunker. “ You admitted with a laugh.

“ Well you hit it very well. “ He teased.

We grabbed plates and took a little bit of everything then went into Jared’s trailer, so we weren’t sitting outside in the cold Vancouver rain.

“ So you’re next scene is with Alex right. You guys meet yet? “

“ Nope, not yet. “

And you knew you weren’t ready for that either.

“ You’ll like him. You guys are around the same age, and he’s a good kid. “

We talked for about half hour, then Tracy came looking for you.

“ Blood time. “ She said, walking up a few of the steps into Jared’s trailer.

“ What? “ You asked, a little confused.

“ Makeup. “ Jared stated.

“ Don’t worry, you’ll pick it up quickly. “

When you got into the makeup trailer, Jensen was already in one of the chairs.

“ Ready to finally feel like one of us? “ Jensen joked, chewing on a gummy worm.

“ Really Jay. “

Jared took the tub of candy off the table in front of Jensen and popped one in his mouth.

“ These are mine. “

God they really were like children, you thought as you sat down in the chair next to Jensen. Zabrina, fixed your makeup, gave you some cuts and bruises then picked up a bottle with some kind of red liquid in it.

“ I’m gonna apologize in advance, this stuff doesn’t smell the best. “ She laughed.

She was right, you had no idea what it was, but it really didn’t smell great.

“ Alright, so we are shooting out of order today. So this scene is going to be where you save Jack from a vampire and you find out that he’s with the Winchesters. “ Eric explained as you two went over the script.

You asked a couple of questions, then you heard his laugh across the room. You glanced over and seen him laughing with Jared.

“ Alex. “ Bobby called to him.

You focused on the script, trying to so badly to stay calm, going over your lines again.

“ Y/N, Alex Calvert. You guys are going to be spending a lot of time together, so Alex, don’t bore the poor girl okay. ‘ Bobby patted his shoulder, then went back and sat on his chair. 

You took in a deep breath to try and calm your nerves and his smell instantly hit you. He smelled amazing. It was a mix of coffee and whatever cologne he had on.

“ So how did the boys treat you? They mess with you yet? “ He smiled, taking a sip from his Styrofoam cup.

“ Not even once. But trust me, when or if they do, I’ll give it right back to them. “

“ Well I’m glad I’ve got you on my team. “

“ And who said I was on your team? “ You smirked. 

A sexy smirk came across his lips and he shook his head.

“ Y/N , Alex, maker. “

“ Let’s do this. “ Alex smiled.

“ Action. “ Bob called.

You came into screen and took off the vampire’s head and kicked it to the side. You set the big knife on the ground then knelled down in front of Alex.

“ Are you okay? “ You asked.

You were totally sucked into his acting. He wasn’t Alex anymore, he was Jack. He slightly tilted his head and looked at you.

“ Yes, thank you. “

You smiled, not your character, but you. You took his hand and the both of you got to your feet.

“ I’m Cassie. “

“ I’m Jack. “

“ Are you here by yourself? “ You asked.

“ No, I came with. “

He looked around, a worried look on his face. Damn this boy was good.

“ Sam, Dean! “ He called out.

“ Sam and Dean Winchester? “ You asked.

“ You know them? “

“ Not personally but every Hunter knows their names. “

Your eyes locked wit his and you looked at each other for a minute.

“ Cut, perfect guys. Reset for the next scene. Get Jared and Jensen in. “

You let out a breath as that smile pulled on Alex’s lips again.

“ That was really good. “ He stated.

“ Well, it’s not my first rodeo. “

What was going on with you? All you wanted to do was run your fingers through his hair. The moment you seen this guy earlier, you had felt a spark of something run up your spine. You shoved your hands into your jacket pockets.

“ So any tips? “

He thought for a second, as he took a drink of his coffee.

“ Just don’t be afraid to touch me. “

“ Excuse me? “ You asked, a little taken back.

“ There is supposed to be sexual tension build up between our characters. Jack doesn’t really know what he’s doing, so you’re gonna have to kind of be his guide. “

You let out a little laugh, feeling the blush forming on your cheeks.

“ Right, not a problem. “

The day lasted another 8 hours and you were exhausted, but couldn’t have asked for a better first day. You found your way back to your trailer and went inside. The first thing you did, was take your contacts out You hated wearing them, but it they were needed when you were shooting. You searched your bag found your glass case, took them out and put them on.

“ So much better. “ You said with a sigh of relief.

You got your keys from your bag, before tossing it over your shoulder, shut off the lights and opened the door to step out. You were surprised to see Alex standing there.

“ Hey, sorry I was just about to knock. “ He laughed.

“ No, it’s okay, I was just locking up. “

“ You know you’re not leaving right. “

You looked at him, an eye brow raised.

“ And why is that? “

“ It was a long day and I’m sure that you just want to go home and sleep, but the boys and I are taking you out for drinks. “

“ What’s the occasion? “ You asked, waking down the few steps to stand in front of him. Damn even he towered over me.

“ For not completely fucking up your first day on set. “

You couldn’t help but smile. You really did better than you thought you were going to, around all these amazing people.

“ It’s tradition, come on. “

He gave me the puppy dog eyes, which you were sure Jared had taught him and you just couldn’t say no.

“ Well, I can’t break tradition. “

He smiled and held his arm out to you. So Jared, Jensen, Misha and Alex took you out and had a few drinks. From the moment you all stepped out of the car, people were snapping pictures, coming up and asking for the boys to sign stuff. At first you didn’t know what to do. No one knew who you were yet, so you tried to stay to the side, but Alex grabbed your hand and pulled you to his side. It was a little overwhelming and you were happy to be inside where it was a little less crazy.

“ Don’t worry, it gets a little easier. “ Jensen laughed, handing you a glass of Whiskey.

“ I don’t think I’m going to have to worry about all of that. “ 

“ What do you mean? “ Jared asked.

You took a drink from your glass then sat at the bar, in the middle of Jensen and Alex.

“ From what I know so far, I’m only here for a few episodes. “

“ Like how many? “ Alex asked.

“ Not even sure, but come on any time the writers give you guys a love interest, the fans go crazy and they end up getting killed off. “ You let out a little laugh.

“ Yeah, but that’s Sam and Dean. “ Jensen pointed out.

“ Well even if it’s only for a few episodes,, I’m grateful to be a part of all of this. “ 

You raised your glass, and everyone cheered.

“ Okay, shots. “ Jensen insisted.

“ I dunno Jensen, I don’t drink that much. “ You said.

“ Oh no, you have no say. “ Misha said,, passing you a shot.

You shook your head, took it then set it on the bar. When your eyes opened, they locked with Alex’s blue ones. You took in a deep breath, to keep yourself under control. It was just the booze talking, you told yourself, when you felt the butterflies in your stomach, but you knew that was a lie. After a few drinks, you were feeling pretty good. It was really good to just relax and get to know these guys personally. You weren’t surprised that they were exactly how you thought they would be. Sweet, kind goofballs. You got up and went to talk to Misha, when a random guy came up and lightly took a hold of your hand.

“ Hi, can I buy you a drink? “

“ Um. “ You scrambled for words. It wasn’t often a guy would actually approach you at a bar.

“ I mean if you’re not here with someone. “

Before you could say anything, you felt a arm wrap around your waist. You looked to the left and seen Alex pull a cocky smirk on his face.

“ Maybe you should have asked that first. “ He stated.

The guy didn’t know what to say, so he just turned and walked away. Alex turned to you.

“ Sorry, you just didn’t look very comfortable, and well I thought it would be more believable that you were here with me, than him. “ He smirked at Misha.

You let out a laugh as Misha gave him a little shove.

“ Thanks. “

“ Alright, last one guys, and then it’s back to the hotel. “ Jensen called out, passing everyone a shot.

Alex smiled, you both took the shot at the same time, then set them on the bar. You took out your card to pay for your drinks, but before you could pass it to the bartender, Alex took it and put it back in my purse.

“ This is on us. I mean we were the ones who forced you to come out with us. “

You smiled, then you all made your way outside, You were still wearing your combat boots from earlier, but it felt like you were wearing heels. You were trying your hardest to not trip over your own feet and Alex noticed with a little laugh.

“ I gotcha. “

He hooked your arm into his and kept you upright.

“ Thanks, I don’t usually drink this much. “ You laughed.

“ Lightweight. “ Jensen teased.

“ Oh you shush it there Squirrel. “ 

People snapped pictures and stopped everyone, but Alex just smiled and got you into the SUV. After taking a few pictures, Jared leaned into Jensen.

“ You think something is bubbling there? “ He looked inside the vehicle.

Jensen looked as you and Alex laughed in the backseat.

“ Who knows. “ 

The ride back to hotel was about 25 minutes. You were trying so hard to keep your eyes open, but eventually your head rested on Alex’s shoulder and they closed.

“ This is a shot that needs to be remembered. “ Misha stated, snapping a photo on his phone.

You felt the car stop and you opened your eyes.

“ Have a nice nap? “ Misha laughed.

You glared at him for a second. Alex got out, took a hold of your hand and helped you out of the car. Suddenly, you were wide awake.

“ Why’d you let me sleep, now I’m gonna be up for another couple hours. “ You said, bumping Alex’s shoulder.

“ Night Ya’ll. “ Jared said, as him, Jensen and Misha went into the hotel.

“ It’s only 1, feel like going on a little adventure? “

“ Really? “ You raised an eyebrow to him.

“ I’ll even carry you. “

“ What? “ You asked, a little confused.

He turned and looked at you over his shoulder.

“ Hop on. “

You couldn’t help but smile, hesitated for a second, then gave in.

“ Alright, ready? “

You both counted to three and then you jumped on his back. His arms held onto your legs and he piggy backed you a few blocks then stopped at a burger place.

“ This is my favorite place. “

He set you down and smiled.

“ Right, you’re from here aren’t you. “

“ Born and raised. Come on, I promise you won’t be disappointed. “

If someone would have told you that you would be roaming the streets at 1 am with Alex Calvert, you would have laughed. You followed him inside, grabbed a few burgers, then started walking back to the hotel.

“ Okay, these are amazing. “ You said, your mouth still half full.

He smiled.

“ What? “

“ Nothing. “

He looked at you, and then finished his burger. By the time you guys got to our floor of the hotel, you were ready to pass out. His room was right next to yours, but he still walked you right to your door. You took your card from your bag and looked at him.

“ Thank you for this whole day. It was one for the books. “

“ It won’t be the only one I’m sure. “ 

You smiled. Your heart raced and you had a feeling that he was going to kiss you or did you just really want him to? He returned your smile, leaned in and kissed your cheek softly.

“ See you in a few hours Y/N “

You watched as he went into his room and the door closed behind him. You shook your head, then went inside your room. The moment your head hit the pillow, you were out.


	2. Business Or Pleasure

The next morning, you woke up to your alarm going off. You still half asleep, reached for your phone and seen it was 7 am. You let out a breath, stretched, then grabbed a quick shower. You knew that you were going to get all dolled up on set, so you decided to pull your hair into a bun, and you threw on a pair of skinny jeans, with a loose white t-shirt, your brown leather jacket and slipped on the boots you wore last night. You checked to make sure that you had your contacts in your purse, then headed out the door. You decided you needed coffee before you got to set, so you were going to take a few minutes and grab one. The door closed behind you and you instantly seen those blue eyes from last night.

“ Morning sunshine. “ He smiled.

He looked like he slept for like 12 hours.

“ Oh come on, we drank and slept the same amount. How do you look like that and I look like death? “ You asked

He laughed.

“ I’ve done this more than once, plus. “

He held out a large cup to me.

“ I’m on my second cup of this stuff. “

You took it with a smile.

“ I was just on my way to get one. “

“ Well look at that, I saved ya the trip. “

You took a drink and let out a sigh of pleasure.

“ Don’t do this often, or I’ll start expecting it. “ You teased him.

“ I’ve got a few errands to run, but I’ll see ya on set. “

“ Thank again for this. “ You held up your cup.

He just smiled, then headed down the stairs. You knew today was going to be a long one, but you couldn’t say that you weren’t looking forward to it. The next couple weeks were awesome. The days were long, but you loved every minute of it. The boys made you feel, well like part of the family. You didn’t feel like the ‘ new girl ‘ anymore. You felt at home, every time you walked onto the lot. After getting coffee, you headed to the morning table read.

“ Alright, so before we start Y/N . “

Your heart dropped. You knew it, the ratings were in his hand. They were writing you out. You let out a breath, ready for the news.

“ So surprisingly, people are really liking your character…so we have decided to give you a season contract, if you want it. “ Eric smiled.

“ Seriously? “ You couldn’t help it when a smile came across your face, hitting ear to ear. You were not expecting this at all. You thought the fans were going to eat you alive. 

“ Apparently, the people are liking the chemistry between Cassie and Jack and are waiting for something to actually happen. We already have a lot of ideas that we want to throw around. So you up for dealing with these guys for another year? “

You looked around the table at the 4 men that you had really grown to love and then when you locked eyes with Jensen, a smirk pulled at your lips.

“ I have one condition. “

“ And what’s that? ‘

“ I want to punch Dean in the face. “ You smirked, not taking your eyes off Jensen, who narrowed his eyes at you with a playful smile.

Bobby and Eric let out a laugh.

“ Oh we are way ahead of you. “

“ Then I’m in. “ You said, your smirk turning into a warm smile, as did Jensen’s.

The table read went great. You couldn’t believe that you would be a regular on one of your favorite TV shows. You were feeling truly blessed. After singing your contract and your life away for another year, you walked out the door, and Alex picked you up, and spun you around, then set you on your feet with a smile.

“ This is so awesome. “ He stated.

“ Yeah, I guess you guys are stuck with me for a little while longer. “

He draped his arm over your shoulder, with a cocky smile.

“ I don’t know how we are going to deal with that. “

“ Shut up. “ You pushed him playfully.

We got into hair and makeup then worked for the rest of the day. 

“ Here’s the script for the season finale.” Eric said, handing me the papers.

“ Thanks. “ You smiled.

You skimmed through them,, while heading to your trailer, not looking up from the pages. You knew your way around that lot like the back of your hand now. You stopped at your door, when you read a scene with you and Alex. The closing scene was Jack kissing Cassie. Your heart skipped a beat and you let you let out a shaky breath.

“ You see that last scene? “ Alex asked, opening my door.

It wasn’t odd for him to be your my trailer. You guys had gotten close over the past month and a half. It wouldn’t have been weird if Jared or Jensen was in there, feet up kicking back with a beer either. You walked up the stairs and closed the door behind you.

“ They are seriously giving us the closing scene. “

“ Oh come on, the fans have been wanting this to happen. Cassie is opening Jack up to a whole new world. “

“ I swear if you break into a whole new world song…I will punch you. “ You laughed, sitting down on the couch, laying your legs over his lap.

“ It was bound to happen, I mean that’s where they were hoping it was going. “

You looked at him and knew he was right. But was that a good idea? You wanted that to happen from the first day you met him, but now you two have gotten so close, that you didn’t want anything to change.

“ Y/N “ Alex called out, tapping your leg and breaking you from your thoughts.

“ We better make it good. “ You pulled on a smirk..

“ Ill bring my A game. “

He smiled that smile that made your knees weak, and the heat rise into your cheeks. You got to your feet, tossing the pages onto the couch and grabbed your purse.

“ Wanna go get food before I crash? I’m starving. “ You asked.

He pulled on his jacket and followed behind you to the door.

“ Let’s get Chinese. “ He smiled. You swore the boy had an obsession with Chinese food.

“ Really..we had Thai last night. “ You sighed.

“ Fine, burgers? “

You pulled on a smile, loving that you got your way. You two grabbed some burgers from his favorite place then went back to his place. You were staying with him until your apartment was ready next week.

“ Alright, I gotta get at least a few hours of sleep, or I’m gonna be a wreck tomorrow. “ You said, patting his shoulder.

He kissed your cheek and after calming the butterflies that were still in your stomach after all this time, you went and crashed in the guest room. The next day, your nerves were out of whack. You looked at yourself in the mirror after Zabrina did her thing. At least you look hot, you thought. This was the most nervous you have been since you started the show. This was a make or break scene for you and Alex.

“ Ready? “ Jensen asked, poking his head into the open door of your trailer.

“ Yeah. “

Alex bumped your shoulder before you started.

“ We got this. “ He smiled at you with all the confidence in the word.

“ Action. “ Bob called out.

Alex set you on the floor, with your back against the wall and put his hand on your face, so gently.

“ Cassie, come on you have to wake up. “ He pleaded.

Jared and Jensen stood behind him, looking at you, out of breath. After a minute, your eyes still didn’t open.

“ Sam, what do I do? “ Alex asked, looking back at Jared.

“ You can help her Jack, you just have to concentrate. You can do this. “ He reassured him, with that soft Sam Winchester smile.

Alex took his hand from your cheek and put it over your heart and closed his eyes. You counted to 10 and then slowly blinked my eyes open.

“ Jack. “ You said weakly. 

His hand went back to your cheek and he smiled.

“ I’m here, you’re okay. “

Jensen and Jared glanced at each other and let out a sigh of relief. 

“ Did I die? “ You asked.

“ Yes, but I brought you back, you’re going to be just fine. “

“ Why would you do that? “ You asked, with a shake of your head.

“ Because you are family Cassie. “

You took in a breath when your eyes met his. This was it. Your heart raced and you swore he could hear it. He ran his thumb over your cheek, leaned in until his lips met yours. You got a shock up your spine instantly. You knew it was scripted, but it didn’t feel it. It was soft but passionate. Without even thinking, your hand went and rested on his chest and you gave into it. He slowly pulled back and when your eyes met his, Eric called cut.

“ Well that’s it guys, we are done! Go home, I’ll see you guys in 2 months. “

You and Alex just looked at each other for a minute, then he took a hold of your hand and pulled you to your feet. Jared smiled and bumped Jensen’s shoulder. While Jared has a smile on his face, Jensen shook his head and followed behind Jared off set.

“ See that wasn’t so bad. “ Alex smirked.

“ I dunno, I mean I’ve had better. “ You joked, hiding the fact that your mind was a haze at the moment.

He smiled.

“ We did it. “

“ Yeah, we did. “ You mirrored his smile.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and your arms, instantly went around his neck and hugged him tightly. He set you on your feet and your smile relaxed.

“ This is going to be a crazy ride. “ He stated, with a smile that made you weak in your knees.

Before you could say anything, Jared picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder, like you were nothing.

“ Um Jared. “

“ We are finally done, it’s time to celebrate. “

You laughed, then all of the cast and crew went out and celebrated. The cast parties were always amazing. Stepping out of the car with Jared and Jensen was a lot different from the first time you went out with them. You had people yelling your name, asking for pictures and you couldn’t say that you were even a little used to it. You were taking a picture with a guy when you heard a girl scream Alex’s name. You looked over and he smiled.

“ Can I get a picture with you guys? I’m a huge Jassie fan. “

“ A what? ‘ You asked, a little confused.

“ Jack and Cassie fan. Come on Y/N , keep up with the times. “ Alex laughed.

You guys took some pictures, signed some autographs, then went, had some drinks, danced and just had a blast.

“ Here’s to the new lovers. Next season is going to be very interesting. “ Misha said, holding up his glass.

After we toasted, Alex leaned down to your ear.

“ Come with me. “

“ What? Where? “

He took a hold of your hand, you set your glass on the bar and you two pushed your way through the crowded bar. Jared elbowed Jensen with a smirk.

“ I think Alex found a new friend. “

Jensen let out a breath, then shot back the rest of the his Whiskey.

Alex lead you into the kitchen and stopped in front of you.

“ Are we even aloud back here? “ You asked, looking around the huge empty kitchen.

“ I know people. “

He moved out of the way and you seen a huge cupcake.

“ Congrats on the contract. “

You shook your head with a smile.

“ You got me a cupcake? “

“ Actually, I made it. Chocolate fudge. “

“ My favorite. “ You finished his sentence.

You looked at him, and you had to admit that you hadn’t been this happy in a really long time, but you didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

“ Thanks Alex. “

You kissed his cheek, then took some of the icing off with my finger, and tried it.

“ Oh my Chuck, you made this? “

“ Yeah, I might bake a little bit. “

You held it out for him to take a bite.

“ Damn, I am good, ain’t I. “ He smirked.

You laughed then took another bite.

“ You’ve got icing on your cheek. “

He stood face to face with you, and wiped it off with his finger. Your heart skipped a beat, when your eyes met his. You took in a deep breath when he started to lean in.

“ Alexander, there you are. I’ve been looking for you. “

You turned to look at a beautiful blonde, in a tiny black dress with red high heels.

“ Michelle. “ Alex said, surprised.

She walked over, kissed him then took his hand in hers.

“ I flew home a few weeks early to surprise you, “

Your mind crashed. He had a girlfriend. Your eyes went down and seen a diamond ring. He was engaged.

“ Well I’m surprised. “ He said, glancing at me.

“ Oh I’m sorry. I’m Michelle. You’re Y/N right? “

“ Yeah, it’s nice to finally meet you. Alex has told me so much about you. “

I glanced at Alex. I couldn’t believe he didn’t tell me.

“ Only good things I hope. “ Michelle laughed.

“ Oh, the best. “ You pulled on a fake smile.

You couldn’t stand to look at this anymore.

“ You know what, I’m gonna go and get another drink. It was really nice to meet you. “

You couldn’t look at him before you made your way back into the crowded place. You found your way to the bar, ordered two shots and took them one right after another.

“ Whoa there lightweight. Everything okay? ‘ Jensen asked, moving the shot glasses away from you.

“ Yeah, just peachy. “

Jensen seen Alex and Michelle hand in hand and he knew what was going on. He ordered two Whiskeys and handed me one.

“ So you met Michelle. “

“ Yeah the fiancee, I didn’t know he had. “ You said with a little laugh to cover up the anger and sadness on the inside.

The rest f the night, you drank and just enjoyed yourself. By the end of the night, you pulled on your jacket and went outside with Jensen and the boys.

“ Shit, I’ve gotta get a hotel room. “

“ Why? “ Jensen asked.

“ Because I’ve been staying with Alex, until my apartment is ready, “

Jensen opened the car door and helped you inside.

“ You can crash at my place. “

You smiled then put your head on his shoulder.

“ Thanks Jay. You’re like the the hot big brother I never had. “ You laughed.

“ Weird, but I’ll take it. “ He smiled, putting his arm around your waist.

Jensen’s place was beautiful.

“ Guest room is downstairs, if ya need anything just holler okay? “

“ Thanks Jay. “ You kissed his cheek.

Your head was spinning, and you needed air. You went outside and sat on the front steps. What a night this turned out to be. You couldn’t be upset or mad at Alex. The kiss we had was scripted. You weren’t going to mess this opportunity up. You started up the stairs but before you could open the door, you heard your name. 

“ Y/N “ Alex called out.

You took in a deep breath then turned and looked at him.

“ I should have told you about Michelle. “ He said, pushing his hands into his pants pockets.

“ Why? “ You forced a laugh.

He looked at you for a second, trying to find the right words.

“ Because we’re friends. “

Friends, you despised that sentence.

“ So how long have you guys been together? “ You asked, making small talk.

“ Going on 4 years. “ He said softly.

You took in a breath then kissed his cheek.

“ I’m happy for you Alex. I’m gonna crash, but I’ll see you later. “

You seen his face fall a little bit and he ran his fingers through his hair.

“ Night Y/N “


	3. Business Or Pleasure

The next couple weeks, you got your apartment decorated and you were finally settled in. You decided to have a house warming party and invited some of the cast and crew.

“ See, I told ya that picture would look good there. “ Rob smirked.

“ Yes, you were right. “ You smiled, patting his shoulder.

You decided that you weren’t going to let your feelings or whatever was going on with Alex, ruin your friendship. You didn’t want things to change. You guys talked just like before. When him and Jared came in, you walked over and hugged both of them.

“ Place looks great. “ Jared smiled, handing you a bottle of wine.

The rest of the vacation was great. You finally got to sleep more than 4 hours. A few weeks before heading back to set, there was a Supernatural convention in town that they boys were attending. Before they headed to do their panels, you Jensen, Jared and Alex went for breakfast.

“ So you feel like starting your convention life? “ Jensen asked, as he took a bite of the bacon from his plate.

“ What? “

“ Come and crash our panel. The fans have been wanting to see you, so here is your foot in the door until you get your name on one of those posters. “ Jared laughed.

You took a drink of your orange juice and looked at them.

“ You guys think I’m ready for that? “

“ Conventions aren’t something you’re ever really ready for. It’s more of a jump in head first kinda thing. It’s a little overwhelming, but it’s pretty amazing. “ Alex smiled.

You thought for a second, then shook your head.

“ Alright, I’m in. “ You smiled.

After breakfast, you went home, made yourself presentable then went to the arena with them. The boys went in without you, so people didn’t know that you were there. Your stomach was in knots, but it was pretty amazing. You watched the boys do their thing from the back for about a half hour, then Rob snuck me backstage and handed me a microphone.

“ So when do I go out? “ You asked with a nervous laugh.

“ You’ll know, trust me. “ Richard winked then went out onto the stage and sat next to Alex.

“ Alright, I’ve got a question for ya. Y/N …thoughts? “

Alex dropped his head with a laugh and the crowd screamed.

“ Oh come on Alex, I think we all want to know. “ Rob teased. You knew that was your cue. You took in a deep breath then walked up the stairs and onto the stage. The moment you came out, the fans went crazy.

“ Yeah Alex, we all want to know. “

You smiled, then sat on his lap, messing with him. He looked at you and shook his head with a laugh.

“ Really. “ He smirked.

“ The boy never shuts up. but now he’s got nothing to say. “ Jared said.

Alex hesitated, he was going to mess with you. He leaned me back and kissed you playfully and the crowd went insane.

“ That’s what I think about her. “

You shook your head and sat in the chair Rich brought out for you. Jensen went over to the little table, poured some Whiskey into a glass shot it back, poured another and passed it to you. You laughed, shot it back, then passed the glass back to him.

“ Hey guys! “ I waved.

“ I thought I’d see what all the fuss was about, you guys don’t mind do you? “ You smiled.

The boys took a few questions and then a girl had one for me.

“ Hi, I just wanted to say that I’m really glad that you are apart of the Family. I was wondering, if Alex a good kisser? “

Damn straight he was a good kisser, you thought to yourself. You shook your head with a laugh and looked at him.

“ I knew this was coming at some point. “

“ I am an amazing kisser. “ Alex answered.

“ Well, I wouldn’t say amazing. “ You smirked.

You looked back to the girl.

“ He’s not the worst person to kiss on screen, let’s just say that. Thank you for your question. “

You smiled, then turned to the right.

“ Hi. “ You and Jensen said at the same time.

“ Hi. So the season finale left us with a big cliff hanger, with Jack and Cassie,so does that mean she is going to be a regular next season? “

You looked over at Jensen and Jared. These were the type of answers that you really needed to think about so you didn’t give anything away.

“ Well, that kiss was something, so who knows. “ You smirked.

Your phone was buzzing non stop in your pocket, so you took that as your cue to get off stage.

“ Alright, enjoy yourselves guys, I’m out. “

You set your mic on the chair, waved at the crowd then went backstage and answered my still ringing phone.

“ Hello. “

“ Y/N “

You knew that voice.

“ Anthony, wow it’s been forever. What’s up? “

“ Well I’m in Vancouver and I thought we could get together, have a drink and catch up. “

You ran your fingers through your hair.

“ Yeah that would be great. I’m at a convention for a few more hours, but after that I’m free. “

“ Alright, well just give me a call. Later Y/N “

You ended the call and let out a breath. You hadn’t seen Anthony since high school. You guys had dated for about 8 months and then he went to collage out of state, so you both thought it was easier to just call it quits. After signing some autographs you grabbed your bag and pulled out your keys.

“ So I talked to Singer, and you my dear have a panel with Alex in about 2 weeks. “ Jared said, excited.

“ Seriously?! That’s awesome. “

“ It should be interesting. “ Alex laughed.

“ Well I gotta run, but I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow? “

“ Got a hot date do ya? “ Jensen joked.

“ Actually yes. “ You smirked.

“ You’re dating someone? “ Jensen asked, a little taken back.

“ It’s drinks with a high school friend. “

I seen the look on Alex’s face, and I could help but feel like he deserved it.

“ Stay away from the Tequila. “ He pulled on a smile.

“ Yeah yeah, have a good one guys. “ You said, walking out of the room.

Jared looked at Alex and knew something was up.

“ Alright Calvert, what’s going on? “

Alex ran his fingers through his hair.

“ Nothing. “

“ You lie. You like her don’t you. “ Jared said, handing him a beer.

“ She’s a friend Jared….and I’m getting married. “

Jared knew he had a hard time saying that.

“ Do you really want to though? “

“ I love her. “

“ But are you in love with her? “ Jared asked.

Alex took a long drink from the cold bottle then let out a sigh. Drinks with Anthony was nice. It was really good to see him again after all these years. He was still as handsome as ever. The next couple months, we were seeing a lot of each other. He came to conventions with you and stopped by set every once in a while. All the guys seemed to like him..except Alex. I mean he was always nice to him, but you could see that he wasn’t a huge fan. You were shooting a scene when Anthony showed up. It was a pretty intense scene between you and Alex. Alex was sitting on the couch, and you were laying down, with your head in his lap, looking up at him.

‘ Jack what’s wrong? “

He took in a breath and let it out slowly.

“ I try so hard to be good, to be what everyone tell me I am, but there’s this darkness inside of me, that I don’t know how to control. “

He hesitated then continued.

“ I’m scared that I’m going to hurt someone…that I’m going to hurt you. “

You sat up and put your hand on his face.

“ Jack, you are good. It doesn’t matter who your father is, or how much darkness you might have in you. If you really want to be good, then you are. The only person who can change that, is you. I have no idea how hard all of this is for you, but I’ve seen darkness and you are far from that. We make mistakes, but that’s how we learn. I’m not going to let you give up. “ You said softly.

His jaw tightened, and you knew that was Alex not Jack. You took in a soft breath and then kissed him. It was soft at first and then he pulled you onto his lap with little to no effort and the kiss turned passionate. Your hands found his hair, and his found yours highs, gripping tightly. Before anything else could happen, Jensen walked into the room and cleared his throat. You put your forehead to Alex’s and let out a breath. You were glad that you weren’t standing at the moment, because you knew that your legs wouldn’t be able to keep you up.

“ Sorry did I interrupt something? “ Jensen asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“ Cut, that’s a wrap for tonight. 6:30 call tomorrow guys. “ Bobby called out.

It took you a minute to pull yourself together enough, to get up from Alex’s lap. You pulled on a smile and messed his hair up a little more.

“ Hey Y/N, you’ve got a visitor. “ Jensen informed you, looking over at Anthony.

You looked at Alex and pulled on another smile.

“ I’ll see ya tomorrow? “

“ Where else would I be. “ He laughed.

He watched as you walked over and hugged Anthony. Anthony looked over at Alex, then pulled you into a deep kiss.

“ Where did that come from? “ You asked, a little taken back.

“ I just missed you, that’s all. “

Jared seen what was going on, and put his arm around Alex’s shoulder.

“ How about a beer? “

“ Or maybe 3. “

Jared and Alex went back to Jared’s trailer. Jared took 2 beers from the fridge and passed one to Alex.

“ Alright, time to fess up. You don’t like him. “

“ What? “ Alex asked, popping the cap off the bottle.

“ Come on Alex, I’ve been around you long enough to know when you’re acting. I seen the way he looked at you before he kissed her. He was pretty much marking his territory. “

Alex took a long drink from the cold bottle and let out a sigh. 

“ I want to like him, I do, but he just seems like a major. “

“ Asshat. “ Jared laughed.

“ He just doesn’t seem right for her. “

“ But you are. “

“ I’m not saying that. “

“ No I am. I see the way you two are together, it reminds me how Gen and I are were when we first started working together. “

Right then Alex broke. He set his bottle on the table and ran his hand over his face.

“ I’m supposed to be getting married Jared and I can’t even begin to try and understand what’s going on between us. “

“ Listen, all I can say is that, if you marrying Michelle is what you really wanted, I don’t think that you would be having such a hard time with Y/N…You need to talk to her. “

Alex let out a frustrated sigh, then went home.

“ Alright, so I have to fly out to Florida for 2 weeks but I was thinking, after that, I could come and spend a few months here. “ Anthony said as you sat on the couch in your house.

“ Really a few months. I have like 12 hour days, pretty much 6 days a week. “

“ Are you trying to keep me away? “ He laughed.

“ No, not at all, it’s just. “

“ Y/N I love you. “

You looked at him, completely lost for words. You were not expecting this.

“ Anthony, look I like you, I mean hell you’re an amazing man and you make me happy but I can’t. “

“ You don’t have to say anything. I shouldn’t have just blurted it out like that, but I just needed you to know that. “

You pulled on a smile before he kissed me.

“ I’ll call you when I land, alright. “

“ Have a safe flight. “

You closed the door and let out a breath. There was no way that you could say it back to him, because you didn’t love him. You had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around yourself when there was a knock on the door. You seen the blue eyes when you opened the door.

“ Alex, what are you doing here? Are you okay? “

“ No, I’m not. “

You opened the door wider and he came inside. You shut the door behind him.

“ What’s going on? “

He hesitated, then knew he needed to just come out with it all.

“ I’m supposed to be getting married and all I can think about is the way I feel seeing you with that tall douche. “

“ What? “ You asked, not really understanding what was happening.

Instead of saying anything, he pulled you close and kissed you passionately. His lips were soft and they fit perfectly with mine. My heart skipped a beat and and before I realized it, I gave into the passion and my arms snacked around his neck. This was the first time that we had actually kissed off set and it felt more, intense almost. After a minute, you pulled back and ran your fingers through your wet hair.

“ Alex. “ You voice not going higher than a whisper.

“ Tell me you felt that. Tell me that you feel that even when it’s scripted. I’m not crazy right. “

You looked at him as your mind was in a complete haze.

“ No, you’re not crazy Alex, but this is. “

“ Messed up, complicated, I know…but I can’t just do nothing. “

Right then he realized something.

“ I don’t want to get married Y/N , I did before I met you. “

“ So you’re saying this is my fault? “

“ Yeah, because everything was so much easier before you walked onto that set. “

“ I’m sorry that me coming and doing my job, messed up your perfect plan Alex! “ You said, frustration taking over.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

“ I didn’t say it was a bad thing. “

“ Anthony told me he loved me tonight. “ I blurted out.

You seen his face fall.

“ And? “

“ And I couldn’t say it back. He’s a great guy, but I don’t love him. “

He let out another sigh, then sat on the couch.

“ How did this get to be such a mess? “

You let out a breath and sat down beside him.

“ I have no idea. “

You sat in silence for a few minutes. You had no idea what to do or say.

“ I shouldn’t have come here, I’m sorry. “

“ One of us were bound to do it. “ You said, pulling on a smile.

His eyes met yours and it made my heart flutter.

“ So what do we do? “

You shook your head.

“ I have no idea. “

“ I don’t want to ruin what we have Y/N . Working with you is probably the best part of my day. “

“ I know and we’ve got 7 more months to get this season done. So let’s not let this ruin anything. “

He didn’t say anything but pulled you into him and just held you. He kissed the top of your head and you put your hand on his and just sat there. This was comfort, but I didn’t know how much longer I could do this. This was all too complicated. After about 2 hours of just laying there, you needed some sleep. You sat up and looked at him.

“ I’ve gotta sleep, one of us has a 6:30 call tomorrow.. “ You said, smiling softly.

He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

“ I’m not going to be on set for three days. I gotta fly home but I’ll see you when I get back. “

You walked him to the door and opened it.

“ Oh and don’t let the guys mess with you too much. “

You smiled.

“ I think they know better by now. “

He leaned in, kissed your cheek, then you watched him get int his car and drive off. You stood there for a minute and let everything that just happened sink in. This just got really complicated and you hated it.


	4. Business Or Pleasure

You barely slept that night and you were exhausted when you got to set the next day. You had 3 cups of coffee before you shot your first scene with Jensen.

“ Remember not to actually punch me. “ Jensen joked.

“ I’ll try. “ You smiled.

“ Marker and action. “

Jensen stood there, arms crossed.

“ What do you think is going to happen Cassie? You guys are gonna fall in love and get married? You know that’s never going to happen. “

You pulled the anger and emotion you felt from last night and let it out.

“ I don’t know what’s going to happen Dean, but don’t you think that he deserves to be happy? I mean god, he does everything for everyone and what has he ever asked for? Nothing. I don’t know what is going on with us, but I know that I’m not going to let him loose focus on what’s keeping him from reaching that darkness, that we both know he’s got in him. “

“ I think you guys need to cool it. “ Jensen said, running his hand over his face.

Looking at him, you could see the emotion on his face, and you wish you knew how he did it.

“ You’re not his father Dean, and if you push him to do something he doesn’t want to do, then whatever happens is on you. “

“ He’s got enough on his plate, than having to deal with some random girl that showed up. You’re a distraction Cassie, and if he looses focus, that will be because you are trying to live out some love fantasy that’s never going to happen. “

You clenched your jaw and then pretended to punch him in the face.

“ I might be some random girl, but what are you to him huh? When you and Sam first found him, you straight up told him that you were going to kill him. You use him for what you need and never stop to think that, maybe just maybe what he needs is actually someone to care for him and make him feel a little less like a monster and more like family. “

Jensen held his jaw and watched me walk off set.

“ Cut perfect guys. “

For some reason, Jensen’s lines hit you, and your emotions were all over the place. You just couldn’t seem to calm yourself down. Jensen walked off set and caught up with you.

“ Hey, you alright? “

You looked at him and couldn’t fight the tears from falling.

“ Hey. “

He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulled you into him and just held you for a few minutes. You took in a deep breath and his smell was all around you and it was calming. After a few minutes, you caught your breath and wiped the tears from your face.

“ I’m sorry. “

“ Don’t be, it happens. You gonna be alright to shoot the next scene? “

“ Yeah, I’m good. I’m gonna get my makeup touched up. “

He smiled, then put his lips to my forehead, let them linger there for a second and pulled back, with a warm smile.

“ Thanks Jay. “

He nodded his head then went and talked to Eric. The next couple days were exhausting. You were emotional, but thank Chuck most of the scenes we were shooting called for you to be that way, but of course Jared knew something was up. He poked his head into my trailer.

“ Can I come in? “ He asked.

“ Yeah come in. “

You pulled your hair up into a bun and put on your glasses.

“ Talk to me. “ He said, plopping himself down on the couch.

“ Alright, about what? “ You laughed.

“ Alex, did something happen between you guys? “

You let out a sigh, fidgeting with your glass case.

“ It’s complicated Jared. “

You stopped fidgeting and let out a sigh.

“ Honestly, I think..”

“ Hey, I came back early. “ Anthony knocked on the door, then came inside, cutting your conversation with Jared short.

You looked at the blonde haired man that stood in front of you and smiled, you did kind of miss him.

“ I’ll leave you guys be. “

Jared kissed the top of your head, then left, closing the door behind him. You had the next two days off and you spent them with Anthony. You guys were out to dinner, when he took your hand from across the table.

“ So listen, I know I dropped the love bomb a little suddenly, but I just couldn’t help it. After seeing you with Alex on set that day, I got a little scared that I was going to loose you. “

You let out a breath.

“ Anthony, Alex and I are just friends, what you seen was me doing my job. Are we close, yes but you don’t have to worry about anything. He’s getting married in a couple weeks. “ You smiled softly, hoping that eased his mind a bit.

Around 3 am, you woke up to your phone buzzing on the nightstand. You reached for it, and seen who it was. You glanced over at Anthony, got up out of bed without waking him and answered it.

“ Alex, hey. “

“ Hey, I didn’t wake you did I? “

“ No, what’s up? “ You lied.

You went out onto the porch and sat down on the couch.

“ Are you okay? “

“ Yeah, I landed in town not that long ago and I was hoping you were awake. “

Right then you seen a 69 Camaro, in midnight black pull into the driveway. You ended the call with a smile as he got out of the car.

“ I knew you’d want to see her. “ He smiled.

That smile melted your heart. You missed him more than you thought you did.

“ She’s a beaut that’s for sure. I get to drive it before Jensen, I called it. “ 

He came onto the porch, hesitated then pulled you into a hug. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you took in a deep breath. Chuck, why did he have to smell so good? He set you on your feet and held out his keys to you.

“ Here’s your chance. “ He smirked.

You let out a sigh and looked at him.

“ Ah, you’ve got company. “

“ Yeah. “

“ Well I can’t promise you the first drive then. “ He pulled on a smile.

“ Oh I’ll fight him for it. “ You smiled.

“ Alright, I’ll let you get back to sleep. I’ll see ya bright and early tomorrow. “

“ Better have my coffee. “ You laughed.

“ Don’t I always? “ He smirked, getting in the car and revving the engine. 

You waved as he sped off down the street. You took in a shaky breath, went back inside and got some sleep. The last couple months of shooting were crazy. Between shooting scenes, interviews and conventions, I was exhausted. Before everyone was sent home for a few days, Eric had a few things to say.

“ So our little Alex, gets hitched tomorrow, we all just want to wish you good luck. “ Eric smiled and everyone clapped.

Jensen looked at you as you pulled a smile on your face. You quickly got your things together in my trailer and hoped to get off the lot before someone tracked you down. You just got to your car, when you heard your name. You knew it was him, you turned and smiled at Alex.

“ Hey, you leaving so soon? “ He asked.

“ Yeah, I’m exhausted. I have a meeting with Eric tomorrow morning and a few interviews. So I’m going home, getting in a bubble bath and then passing out. “ You laughed.

“ We had to postpone the wedding. Michelle is going to Florida for a photo shoot for the next couple weeks.”

Relief washed over you and you let out a sigh. He held out his keys with a smile.

“ I didn’t even tell Jensen about her yet. Got a few minutes before that bubble bath? “

You shook your head.

“ I can make some time. “

You guys drove around for about an hour and then you really needed to get home.

“ Thank you for that, that was amazing. “ You handed him his keys back.

“ Any time. Call me sometime tomorrow, let me know how the meeting went? “

“ Yeah. Night Alex. “

You kissed his cheek, got into your car and went home. You had no idea what the meeting was about, so you were a little nervous.

“ Alright, so I wanted you to be the first one to know about the finale. “ Eric said.

“ You’re killing me off aren’t ya, “ You joked.

“ No, but for right now, we think Jack needs to focus more on Lucifer and what he’s going to do now that they have found him. But we do want to bring her back at some point, we’re just not sure when yet. “

He passed you the script and you read through it for a minute. Sadness came over you. This was it.

“ Well you’re not killing me off, so that’s a plus. “ You forced a little laugh.

“ Writing that character for you has made a huge impact on the show and we just want to thank you for everything you’ve done. I promise you won’t have to wait too long to get come back. “

You talked for about a half hour, you hugged him and then left. You drove around for a bit, thinking of all the memories you had made while you were there, until your phone rang.

“ Hey Y/N, I just got my email script for the finale. “ Alex stated.

“ Yeah, so that’s it for me. “

“ Where are you? “

“ I actually just pulled into my driveway. “

“ I’ll be there in five. “ He ended the call.

You got out, sat on the porch and waited for Alex to show up. You couldn’t help but smile when he got out of his car and sat down beside you. You let out a sigh and looked at him.

“ You okay? “ He asked.

“ Yeah, I mean I’m sad that I’m not gonna get to work with you guys everyday, but it was amazing while it lasted. Plus Eric says that’s not the last we see of Cassie. “ You pulled on a smile.

“ It’s not gonna be the same without you, that’s for sure. “

“ Hey it’s not over yet, we’ve still got tomorrow. “ You smiled.

He put his around your shoulder and pulled you into his side. You rested your head on his shoulder and you just sat there in silence for a few minutes until his phone rang.

“ Yeah, I lost track of time, I’ll be there in twenty. “ He said, ending the call and shoving his phone back into his jacket pocket.

“ I was supposed to be in hair and makeup a half hour ago. “ He laughed.

You both got to your feet and you smiled softly.

“ I’ll see you tomorrow. “

“ Bright and early. “ He smiled.

He got into his car and left. The rest of the day, you were talking with your agent, getting some auditions set up, so I wasn’t going to go crazy after tomorrow. You didn’t sleep at all that night, knowing that tomorrow was going to be the last day, for God knew how long, that you would be working on the set that you called home. The next day was crazy. We all did a few interviews, a little photo shoot, then it was time to shoot our last scene. All five of us went over the script with Eric and Bobby before we started.

“ This is our last huddle. “ Jared stated.

“ For now. “ Eric smiled at you.

“ Ready to do this? “ Alex asked you.

You let out a breath and nodded your head.

“ Action! “

Everyone was bloody and out of breath.

“ Are you okay? “ Alex asked, putting his hands on each side of your face.

Emotions hit you and your eyes started to fill with tears.

“ Jack you got hurt because of me. “

“ Cassie, I’m okay. “

You shook your head and his hands dropped from your face.

“ Yeah, but one of these days, you might not be. “

You glanced at Jensen and swallowed the lump in your throat.

“ Dean told me a while ago that I was a distraction and one of these days, something was going to happen and it’s going to be because you were trying to help me. I couldn’t live with myself if that ever happened “

“ Is this the part where you tell me that you are leaving? “ Alex asked.

A tear fell onto your cheek as you pulled on a smile.

“ You have the right people around you Jack, you have family. “

“ I don’t want you to leave. “ He stated.

You took in a shaky breath, then leaned in and kissed him. It was soft yet passionate. You put your forehead to his for a minute then backed up. You looked at the guys, and I could read it on their faces that this wasn’t just a hard scene for me. You looked back at Alex and another tear rolled down your cheek.

“ Goodbye Jack. “ You said, almost in a whisper.

You took one last look at the three men standing in front of you, got into your car and drove down the little strip of road, and as soon as you were out of the shot, Eric and Bobby both called cut. You stopped the car, put your head on the steering wheel and let it all out. When you were finally able to pull yourself together and catch your breath, you turned around and drove back onto set. Everyone was a lot more emotional than I expected. Everyone went out and got some drinks and spent one last night together as one big family. You were laughing and reminiscing with Jensen, when Alex put his arm around your waist and leaned down to your ear.

“ Grab your coat. “

You looked at him with confusion.

“ Why? “

He smiled when Jared, passed him my coat.

“ Have fun. “

“ Come on, follow me. “

Jensen let out a breath, and watched Alex take my hand and lead me out of the bar. He ran his hand over his face, then flagged the bartender down for another Whiskey. As always, once you got outside, you took some photos and signed some autographs and then you got into an SUV where Cliff was in the front seat.

“ Where are we going? “ You asked as Alex shut the door.

“ You’ll see. “

You were a little confused, when Cliff pulled onto the set lot.

“ Did you forget something?” You asked.

“ Just come with me. “

He took your hand and you walked through the dark, empty set.

“ Are we even aloud to be here right now? “ You laughed.

He didn’t say anything, but stopped at your bedroom in the bunker. It was the only spot on set that was lit up. He had the candles that sat on dresser lit and I noticed that the TV was on.

“ I thought it would be nice to spend a few more hours in this place. “ He smiled.

You shook your head, with a smile that stretched ear to ear.

“ You did all this? “

“ Well the boys helped a bit. Jared got the food. “ He said pointing to the burgers on the nightstand.

You sat on the bed and looked around the room.

“ I’m gonna miss this place. “

He sat down on the other side of the bed and put his feet up.

“ It’s gonna be different without you here. “

You kicked off your heels and got comfy on the bed. Alex grabbed the remote and hit play. 

“ Can you believe that this was almost two years ago. “

You couldn’t help but laugh at the memories.

“ That was our first scene with all five of us. We had to do that what like 6 times because Jared was throwing grapes at you or something. “

His hand found yours and he intertwined your fingers with his. You let out a sigh, not knowing what to say or do.

“ I’m going home in two days. “

“ LA? “

“ Yeah, a girl’s gotta work “ You laughed.

“ I guess I was just hoping you’d stay around for a while. “ He confessed.

“ There’s nothing holding me here Alex. “

“ What about lover boy? “

You let go of his hand and sat up.

“ I don’t know what’s gonna happen, but I need to do this. I already have a place, I’ve got a few auditions lined up. I can’t just stay here and wait for them to bring me back. “

He ran his fingers through his hair.

“ You’re right. “

You grabbed two beers off the table and handed him one with a smile. After a few hours you were laying with your head on his chest and his arm was around you. Your phone buzzed on the table and you checked it and seen that it was 4 am.

“ You want me to take you home? “ He asked.

You looked at him and realized, this might be the last time you see him for a while. Everything in you was telling you to leave, but you just couldn’t.

“ No. “ You shook your head.

Your eyes locked with his baby blues, you hesitated then kissed him passionately. He waited a second, then gave into it. Before you knew it, you had sex and it was beyond amazing, but you knew that it was wrong on both sides. He was getting married and you had Anthony. When you pulled your clothes back on, you were completely sober. You took in a breath and looked at him.

“ My car is still in the lot. “

“ So this is it? “ He asked, his jaw tightening.

“ For now, yeah. “

He ran his hand across your face and kissed your lips softly.

“ Later Jack. “ You said pulling a smirk on my face.

He watched you walk out of the room and laid back down on the bed. The whole way home, you cried. You didn’t want to leave, but you knew you had to. Your chapter in Supernatural was done, for the time being anyways.


	5. Business Or Pleasure

The next couple days, you packed up the stuff you were taking with you and then you left for LA. For two weeks straight, you went from audition to audition. You had a chance at two roles, a main character in a horror film and one for an action thriller. The action role was the one that really stuck with you, because that was one that you hadn’t done before. About 2 months later, you finally got a call back from that movie and landed the audition. You got up early and went to meet with the producers.

“ So we really think that you would be perfect for this part. I mean, who doesn’t want to play a smart, badass chick. “

“ And the male role, have you cast him yet? “ You asked, taking a sip of your coffee.

“ We know exactly who will cast if you take it. He hasn’t auditioned yet, but you guys have worked together before, and we know this would make it that much better. “

“ And who’s the guy? “

“ Is that a yes? “ Gary smirked.

You were extremely curious to see how this was going to play out.

“ I’m in. “

“ Awesome, you will meet him in 2 weeks, when we have an onset reading. “

“ You’re really milking this aren’t you Gary. “ You laughed.

“ Every bit I can. We will send you the script and will see you in two weeks. “

You shook his hand then went back to your house. You just got out of the shower when you heard your phone ringing. You quickly pulled on some clothes and picked it up. It was a video call from Jared.

“ Well hello beautiful. “ Jensen smiled.

You couldn’t help but smiled when you seen him, Jared and Misha.

“ Hey!! How are you guys? I miss you! “

Jensen turned the phone to everybody on set.

“ We miss you Y/N “ They all yelled.

You were so happy to see them, you never really got the chance to talk that much since you left, but you couldn’t help but notice that Alex wasn’t there.

“ Alex is off doing another project, but he says hi.. “ Misha smiled.

You talked with them for a bit and then you needed to go do an interview.

“ Guys, I gotta go, but please come and visit me, it’s lonely out here without you guys. “ You smiled.

“ We love you. “ They called before ending the call.

You shook your head, then finished getting ready than you were off to do your interview with the Space Chanel.

“ Alright, so let’s talk about some of the stuff that you’ve done so far in your career. You’ve done pretty much everything. “

“ Yeah, I mean I’ve done a little of everything. I’ve done a few horror films, some romance and of course the romantic comedies.”

“ And of course, you had a huge role in the last two seasons of Supernatural. “

You couldn’t help but smile at the memories.

“ Yeah, Supernatural was probably the best gig I’ve had so far. I mean working with those guys and the crew was absolutely amazing. They really helped me grow as an actress. “

The interview lasted for another 10 minutes and then you had some more errands and then a photo shoot for the CW. When you got home, you seen that the script for the movie Bulletproof had come in. You grabbed a beer, got comfy on the couch and started reading. You were extremely excited for this. It had a Bonnie and Clyde feel to it, and you couldn’t help but wonder who they were casting for the male role.

“ Hey you. “ Anthony smiled, coming in the door.

“ Hi. “

He kissed you softly and then you went right back to reading the script.

“ Y/N , I haven’t seen you in like a week, can you please put down the script. “

Things with you and Anthony were rocky since you came to LA. You barely had time to sleep let alone spend time with him. You let out a sigh and set the pages down.

“ I’m sorry. I’ve just got a set read in two weeks and this is a huge role, I need to be ready for it. “

“ Seems that it’s always something. “

You got frustrated.

“ This is my job Anthony, I can’t slack off. You knew how this was going to be when I came here, and you said you were fine with it. “

“ Yeah, well I guess I’m not. “

You ran your hand over your face.

“ This isn’t working. I don’t want to fight with you Anthony. My life is crazy right now, and it’s about to get a lot crazier for the next like 6 months. “

He let out a breath and looked at me.

“ That’s it? “

“ Yeah, I guess so. I can’t change things and I’m not giving up this role, I’m sorry. “

“ Don’t be, I get it. “

He leaned in and kissed your cheek softly.

“ I’ll see you around Y/N “

He closed the door behind him and you fell back onto the couch with a sigh. It was for the best right now, you needed to focus. The morning of the set reading, you got your hair and makeup done. You dressed it casual. You wore your skinny jeans, red t-shirt, black leather jacket and your signature combat boots. You grabbed a coffee then made your way to the studio. You got lost for a few minutes, until you seen the Bulletproof sign.

“ Ah there she is, our leading lady, early too. I think this is gonna be the start of something amazing. “ Gary smiled.

He showed you around the first set and it made you that much more excited.

“ Alright Gary, you gonna tell me who the mystery man is? “ You laughed.

He pointed across the lot and your eyes followed. Your heart skipped a beat when you seen those eyes. Those blue eyes, that smirk, the hair. You couldn’t control your smile when he walked over to stand in front of you. That smirk on his face made you shake your head.

“ Hey. “ He smiled.

You let out a laugh, then threw your arms around his neck and his went around your waist, hugging you tightly.

“ I seen how you two worked together on Supernatural and I knew that if he could make it work with that schedule, that he was it. We’ve seen you both play the bad characters and you two in those roles together, it’s going to be gold. “

You couldn’t believe this. This just made things ten times better. You missed working with him.

“ Alright, so the opening scene will be Alex, in a car chase, he blows up someone else’s car and then he comes to this apartment, then that’s the first time we see you two together. Wanna give it a run? “ Gary asked.

“ Let’s do it. “ You smiled.

Alex walked onto set, closed the door behind him, stopped at the desk and took his sunglasses off. The camera was on him the whole time.

“ Is it done? “ You asked.

That smirk pulled at his lips.

“ What do you think? “

The camera slowly came onto you, but they couldn’t see your face until you closed the laptop. You mimicked his smirk, to a tee.

“ Great, onto phase two. “

“ Cut! Damn I can’t wait until we start filming this. “ Gary smiled, clapping.

The rest of the day, you did the set read to see how well it was actually going to work. It really wasn’t hard for you to work with Alex. You couldn’t remember the last time you were this happy working on a movie. The movie it’self was awesome, but adding in the fact that you got to work with one of your favorite people, made it that much more exciting.

“ Alright so we start filming in 2 days, so you are going to be a busy boy. “ Gary smiled at Alex.

“ You ready to go back to Vancouver? “

You couldn’t control your smile.

“ More than ready. “

“ Alright, you guys are free to go, see you guys bright and early Monday. “

“ Drinks? “ Alex smiled.

“ Only if you’re buying. “

You got into your car and went to the closest bar. The moment you stepped out of the car, one person seen you two and then there was a crowd. You posed for a few pictures then made it inside. You ordered a few shots and some Whiskey. You shook your head at the man sitting across from you.

“ You knew didn’t you. “

He smirked, then you punched his arm.

“ You’re an ass. “ You laughed.

He smiled.

“ Yeah, but you missed me. “

“ Yeah, I actually did. The guys video called me from set the other day and they told me you were off doing another project. “

“ I’ve been pretty busy, haven’t really had time to stop. “

You took your shot, set it on the table, and your heart fluttered when you seen the ring on his finger.

“ You got married. “ You stated, pulling on a smirk.

“ Yeah, two weeks ago. “

“ Congrats. “ You raised another shot to him.

“ Where’d ya go for your honeymoon? “ You asked.

“ Technically we didn’t get to have one, she had to go off somewhere for a magazine shoot, and I came here. “

“ Wow, talk about dedication. “ You laughed.

It hurt knowing that he was now married, but you were going to let that ruin the amazing friendship you had with him. As long as he was happy, then you were happy. We had a few drinks and caught up.

“ I really did miss you Calvert. “

“ Yeah, set hasn’t been the same. You know they still have your room intact. “

“ Seriously. “

“ Yeah, Jensen made the the points that it was built for that purpose, and they were bringing you back at some point, so there was no sense in tearing it down. “

You couldn’t help but smile. Right then, you seen someone taking pictures of us from the next table.

“ We’ve got fans at the next table. “

Alex turned and laughed.

“ They don’t even try to hide it anymore. “

“ I know, I blame you guys. “ You smirked.

He raised an eyebrow to you.

“ What? “

“ I have done things before Supernatural and it was never this bad. But of course being seen with you guys all the time, people started to instantly recognize me on the street. :”

“ I know, remember when you could walk down the street without the flashes? “ He laughed.

“ Not really. “

You finished your drink as your phone rang.

“ Speak of the Winchesters. “

You answered the video call with a smile.

“ Guys, do me a huge favor, wave to these girls. “

You turned the phone to the girl and they freaked. You laughed, then turned the phone back to you.

“ That’s always fun. “ Jared laughed.

“ So how was your set read? “ Misha asked.

“ Eh, it was alright, I’m not sure I’m gonna go with it. The guy they cast is a real dick. “ You said, with a straight face.

Misha, Jensen and Jared just looked at you, confused, until you smiled and Alex came and sat beside you. 

“ You’re a friggin Jerk. “ Jared laughed.

“ Everything is good. We start filming in 2 weeks. “

Without you saying anything, Alex knew what I was doing. “

“ Alright, it’s super loud in here, I’ll call you guys tomorrow. “ You ended the call.

“ How did I know that you were going to do that, I told them the exact same thing. “ He laughed.

He paid the tab, then you guys got an Uber back to your place.

“ You wanna come in for some coffee?” You asked.

“ I can never say no to coffee. “ 

You shut the door behind him. He looked around and shook his head in approval.

“ Nice place. “

“ Eh, I miss my place back home. “

“ Thought this was home. “

“ No, Van is home to me, it’s where my family’s at. “

You guys had some coffee, sat on the couch and talked for a few hours. Before you knew it, your head was resting on his shoulder and you fell asleep. The next morning you woke up to your phone ringing. You opened your eyes and seen that you were laying on Alex’s chest. You slowly pushed off him, trying not to wake him up. You grabbed it, wandered into the kitchen and answered it.

“ Jared hey. “

“ So you and Alex had fun last night. “ He said and you could hear the smirk in his laugh.

“ What? “ You asked, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“ Google yourself. “

You opened your computer and did just that. You let out a breath when you seen a bunch of photos from last night of you and Alex.

“ Jesus…that was quick. “ You ran your fingers through your hair.

“ Just thought you should know. “

You ended the call and looked through the photos. You never realized how close you guys were until you seen these.

“ I don’t even remember falling asleep last night. “ Alex laughed, running his hand over his face.

“ You watching porn or something? “ He joked, sitting down at the island.

You didn’t say anything, you just turned your computer so he could see the photos.

“ Those people work fast. “

“ It’s been months since I left the show, so seeing us together again, it was bound to happen. “

You passed him a bottle of orange juice right as he seen the time on the computer.

“ I gotta go back to the hotel, shower and then catch my flight to Van. I’ll see ya back home. “

He leaned in and kissed your cheek, then you walked him out. When Alex got back to his hotel room, to his surprise, Michelle was sitting on the bed, looking at her phone.

“ Hey, I thought you were gonna be away for the next couple weeks. “ He said, closing the door behind him.

She didn’t say anything but looked up at him from her phone.

“ Well if you would have picked up your phone, you would have known that I was coming back early. “ She said, her voice filled with anger.

Alex checked his phone and seen all the missed calls and text messages.

“ I’m sorry, I. “

“ Was busy, yeah I see that. “

“ What? “ He asked, confused.

She got up from the bed and held her phone out to him. He took it and seen the photos of you and him from last night.

“ You were too busy with her. “

Alex tossed the phone on the bed.

“ Michelle come on, we went and got a drink. “

“ Yeah and got pretty cozy doing it. “

“ Are you serious right now? Y/N is a friend, we work together Michelle, we are going to be seen in public together. “

“ Yeah, more than you and I ever have been. You have spent more time with her in the past 2 and a half years than you have with me…your wife. “

Alex got frustrated and ran his fingers through his hair.

“ That’s not just my fault Mitch. You are gone half of the time, taking naked photos with jacked up douche bags. “

“ That’s my job Alex. “

“ Yeah and spending time with Y/N is mine, you knew this. “

“ No, you never actually told me that she was the one you were shooting this movie with. “

He took in a deep breath.

“ I don’t like her Alex. I see the way she looks at you, on and off screen. “

“ God, why can’t you get it through your head that we are just friends. I married you Michelle, not her. You knew that Y/N and I were close ever since she came onto Supernatural. “

“ And you didn’t read between the lines. I was never comfortable with you guys being so close, I mean what girl would be? Why do you think I stopped watching the show when I knew you guys were put into a relationship. I couldn’t stand to see you get close to someone when I don’t even get the chance to be like that with you anymore. “

“ I don’t know what you want me to do. “ He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“ I want you to back out of the movie. “

He looked at her and shook his head.

“ That’s not happening. “

Tears filled her eyes and she let out a breath.

“ Alex, it’s her or me. “

“ No, you are making me chose between you and my career, which is just fucked up Michelle. “

She crossed her arms and looked at him.

“ It’s one movie Alex. “

“ Yeah, the one movie, that I’ve been waiting for. If it’s not her, it’s going to be someone else. So either you need to deal with it or. “

“ Or what? “

He hesitated for a minute.

“ Or this isn’t going to work. If you are going to be that selfish to make me chose my career or you, then I don’t think I can spend my life with someone like that. “

“ So you’ve made your choice. “

She picked her phone up from the bed, hesitated then walked to the door. She turned and looked at him before opening it.

“ If I walk out Alex, I’m not coming back. “

“ You gonna change your mind? “ He asked.

“ No. “

“ Neither am I. “ He stated.

She let out a sigh, opened the door and walked out. Alex put his head in his hands and let out a frustrated breath. The next morning you got up made sure your bags were packed then caught your flight to Vancouver. You got there just a little after 3pm and you were excited to meet up with the boys for lunch. When you got to the restaurant, Jensen was the first one to get to his feet. He wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up into a tight hug, his face resting in the crook of your neck. When he let out a breath, it sent chills down your spine.

“ We missed you Y/L/N “

You let out a breath when he set you on your feet. When you looked at him, something bubbled up inside of you. You swear it was the first time you actually looked at him. That hair, that spiked in different directions, those green eyes that you got lost in and those lips…God those lips. You took in a breath when Jared waved his hand in front of your face.

“ You with us Y/N ? “ He laughed. 

You shook your head with a laugh, trying to get your mind off the tall freckled man that still had one of his arms around your waist. 

“ Yeah, yeah, sorry, jet leg. “ You laughed it off.

“ Where’s Calvert? “ Jensen asked.

“ I don’t know, I called him earlier and didn’t get an answer. “ Misha spoke up.


	6. Business Or Pleasure

Being reunited with the boys was amazing, you really did miss them. You spent a few hours, catching up with them, but Alex never showed.

“ Alright, I really do need to go home and take a nap, I’m exhausted. ” You laughed, pulling on your coat.

“ We are still on for lunch tomorrow right? ” Jared asked, as him and Jensen got up and started walking down the street, one on each side of me.

“ Of course. I will call you guys tomorrow. " 

You kissed both of their cheeks, got into your car and finally went home. It felt so nice to be back here. You know it had only been 3 months, but it felt like years. After taking a long, hot shower, you slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt then plopped down on the couch and picked up your script. You didn’t realize that you fell asleep until your doorbell woke you up. You looked at the time, and seen it was 2am. Who would be here at this time? You thought to yourself as you made your way to the front door. When you opened the door, you seen Alex leaning against the railing of the porch.

” Alex, what are you doing here? “ You asked, stepping outside.

When he looked up at you, you seen that his eyes were blood shot, and you could smell the liqor coming off of him.

” What happened? “

” Pretty sure my marriage is over. “ He said almost in a whisper.

” What? “

” Michelle doesn’t like you. “ He blurted out.

” She thinks that I spend way too much time with you and well she wasn’t too happy that it was you that I was shooting this movie with. “

When he stumbled, you took a hold of his arm and guided him inside.

” Come on, let’s get you some coffee. “

You sat him down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and started some coffee.

” She wanted me to back out of the movie. “

You turned and looked at him. You hated that he was going through this, it broke your heart.

” Alex, maybe you should. “

His eyes met yours with confusion.

” What? “

You ran your fingers through your hair.

” Listen, things between us have always been messed up, and I’m not saying that I regret anything that happened, but I don’t want to be the reason that your marriage doesn’t work out. “

He shook his head and you could tell that he was torn. You sat down next to him and let out a breath.

” Let me ask you something..You love her right? “

He didn’t have to think about that.

” Yeah, of course I do. “

” And if I wouldn’t have shown up years back, things would be perfect right now, am I right? “

He let out a sigh.

” This isn’t your fault Y/N “

You moved the hair from his eyes and smiled softly.

” It’s no ones fault, but you can’t give up on your marriage that easy. “

He shook his head.

” I still wanna do this movie. “ He stated.

You took a hold of his arm and lead him into the living room and onto the couch.

” Why don’t you get some sleep and you can think about all of this with a clear head tomorrow. “

He didn’t hesitate to lay down and not even a minute later, his eyes closed and he was out. You let out a breath and drapped the blanket from the back of the couch over him. Right then, as you looked at him, you knew that whatever was going on between you was in the past. He was one of your best friends, and you couldn’t let his marrige fall apart because of you. You went upstairs and tried to get some sleep. You tossed and turned until at least 7 in the morning and then you decided there was something you needed to do. You grabbed your phone, and dialed a number.

” Hey, look I’m sorry for calling this early, but I really think we should talk.“ You ended the call with a sigh.

You pulled on some clothes, and a hoodie. You glanced at Alex, still fast asleep on your couch, then left. When you got to the house, you let out a breath then got out of the car. You looked up onto the porch to see Michelle standing there, arms crossed.

” Listen, I’m just going to come out and say, that there is nothing going on between Alex and I. “

” Answer me one thing, was there ever anything going on between you two? “ She asked, almost scared to hear your answer.

You took in a deep breath. You wanted to tell the truth, but you also didn’t want to make things worse for Alex. 

” At one point, I thought there might have been, but he loves you Michelle. He showed up at my house last night, plastered, and broken. He’s torn up about whatever happened between you guys. He wants so bad to do this movie, but he also doesn’t want to loose you. “

You watched as she fidegited with her wedding ring.

” Listen, I get that you don’t like me, and there’s nothing I can do about that, but are you really willing to loose him over a movie? “

She let out a breath and you could see her relax a little bit.

” I don’t wanna loose him…and I don’t hate you. I just got a little jealous, I mean do you blame me? You spent more time with my husband than I have. “

” No I don’t blame you, I’d feel the exact same way. “

Before anything else was said, you heard the engine of Alex’s car. You watched him, get out of the car and walk onto the porch. He smiled softly at me, then looked at Michelle.

” If you really want me to back out of the movie, I will. “

Michelle glanced at me, then looked at Alex.

” No, I don’t want you to do that. “ She said, a smile pulling at her lips.

” Alright, I’m gonna go, I’ll see you on set tomorrow? “ You asked Alex.

For the first time in a lonng time, you seen a real smile came across his face.

” I’ll see you tomorrow. “

You smiled at them both, got in your car and went back home. God were you glad that was over. That was a messed up chapter that just needed to end. Now you needed to focus on getting in the mind set for Bullet Proof. When you got back home, you got a few hours of sleep, then took a shower, before meeting Jared and Jensen for lunch down town. The next 6 months, were absolutely crazy busy, but you couldn’t be more excited about the movie. Shooting was difficult, but it was so worth it, when you finished. Things with Alex were back to normal, you swore it was like none of that stuff even happened. You and Michelle actually became friends and to be honest you have never been so happy. Things were finally back on track and you actually took a few weeks off, before looking for more work, because well, you deserved it Dammit! You had finally slept in for the first time in like 3 years, it might have only been until 10:30, but that was sleeping in for you. You kicked your feet off the bed and couldn’t help but smile. This was your first day off…what the hell were you going to do? You grabbed your phone and texted Jensen.

“ You guys are on set today right? “

You set your phone down, knowing that if he was on set, it would be a bit for him to reply, so you decided to jump in a quick shower and make yourself presentable. You towel dried your hair as you came out of the bathroom into your room, and checked your phone.

“ We break for lunch in an hour. “ You read his reply.

You put on some natural makeup and curled your hair. You pulled on a pair of jeans, one of your rock tees and slipped on a pair of flats. You grabbed your keys, hopped in your car and drove until you pulled onto the Supernatural set. It had been so long since you had last been there, but you still knew it like the back of your hand.

“ Y/N ! What a surprise, it’s been a while, I hear you have been keeping busy. “ Eric smiled, hugging you.

“ Yeah, you know me, I have a hard time just doing nothing. “ You laughed.

You talked for a few minutes, then I looked around.

“ They are on stage 7. “ Eric smiled, knowing exactly who I was looking for.

“ Thanks. We will talk soon. “ You smiled, then made your way to set. 

You smiled, when you seen Jared, Jensen and Misha, doing a fight scene. They were all covered in blood. You walked over to their chairs, sat down in Jensen’s and watched them work their magic.

“ Cut. Alright, we will move on in an hour, break for lunch guys. “ Bobby called.

Jensen ran his hand over his face and shook his head, shaking the water from his wet hair. He smiled, when he seen you in his chair. 

“ What are you doing here? “ Jared asked, wrapping his big arms around you in a tight hug.

“ Well I thought I’d stop by, watch you guys, and maybe catch lunch. “ You smiled.

“ You missed us that much eh. “ Jensen smirked, kissing the top of your head, then wiping his face with a towel.

“ Eh, nothing better to do. “ You laughed.

You, Jared and Jensen had lunch, then you sat around all day on set, just watching them. God did you miss this place. You walked around set after the boys went back to shoot, and you bumped into Eric again.

“ You got a few minutes? “ He asked.

“ Yeah, what’s up? “

“ Come chat with me, in my office. “ He said with a smirk.

You followed him into his office and the moment he closed the door, the smirk on his face grew bigger.

“ You looking for work right now? “ He asked.

A smile instantly came across my face.

“ Are you bringing Cassie back? “

“ That’s up to you. “ He said, passing you a script.

You skimmed through it and looked at him.

“ When do I start? “

“ Two days? We had a feeling you weren’t going to say no, so we are shooting the scenes leading up to your come back. “

You shook your head with a little laugh.

“ I’ll be here bright and early. “

“ The boys don’t know yet, so I’d wait until that day they get their script to tell them. “

“ You got it. “

That was the hardest thing you’ve ever done. You were ecstatic about this and you just wanted to tell them, but you also wanted to see their faces when they got their scripts. You came on set the next day and when Jensen read the script, he looked right at you.

“ You’re coming back. ‘ He smiled, ear to ear.

“ Seems it. “

He dropped the script, came over and picked you up off your feet in a tight hug. That night, you all went out for drinks and celebrated. The next morning, you sat in your old dressing room, looking at yourself in the mirror. Flash backs of your first day on set years ago, made your heart flutter. 

“ You ready? “ Jensen smiled, poking his head into my trailer.

“ Let’s do this Ackles. “ You smirked, following him on set.


	7. Business Or Pleasure

Bringing Cassie back was not a hard job for the writers to do. They had the boys go off on a random vampire hunt, and surprise surprise, the person they save is you. But they decided to change up the pairing. There had always been this spark between Cassie and Dean, it might just have been anger, but it was something, so they thought they would explore that a little bit. After Cassie said goodbye to the brothers and Jack, it kinda ended that relationship with Jack and Cassie, and turned it into a best friend relationship..which worked better on and off screen. 

“ Cassie. “ Jared said, surprised, a smile coming across his face.

You wiped your face with the sleeve of your jacket and looked up at Jared and Jensen.

“ Long time no see Winchesters. “ You said, as Jared helped you to your feet.

That day was long, but of course you loved every minute of it! The script called for a time jump, so the next scene that you shot, would have been a couple weeks after they saved you.

“ Alright, action. “ Bobby called.

“ Really Dean, I don’t need someone to watch over me, I’ve gotten a long just fine until you showed up again. “ You said, standing face to face with Jensen.

“ Until we showed up and saved your ass from that vamp. “ He shot back.

You took in a frustrated breath.

“ You know, I made up for that, after I took out the witch that put that hex bag in Baby. You can’t hold that against me anymore. “

You grabbed your bag from the wobbly table by the bed and tossed it over your shoulder.

“ I’m leaving. “

Before you hit the door, Jensen grabbed your arm and turned you to look at him.

“ You leave, when I say you can leave. I’ve got enough blood on my hands, and I’m not adding yours to the mix. “

You pulled from his grip and looked up into his eyes. He towered over you, but you weren’t backing down.

“ Just because you saved my ass once, doesn’t mean that you need to look after me, like a damn amateur Dean. I may not have done this for as long as you two, but I know what I’m doing. “

Jensen looked at you for a second.

“ Fine, you wanna go, go. I’ll be waiting for your call when you’ve got those Dick Angels chasing you down. “

The rage bubbled up, you pulled your arm back and punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled back, put his hand on his face and just looked at you.

“ Screw you Winchester. “

You glanced at Jared, walked outside and slammed the door behind you.

“ Cut, awesome. You guys have an hour, then we need Jared, Jensen and Alex. “

You opened the door, set the bag back onto the table and Jensen shook his head with a little laugh.

“ You had me a little nervous when you went for that punch. “

You smirked then headed to your trailer. You were done for the day, so you decided to grab a quick shower, then got into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. You were grabbing a water from the fridge when there was a knock and then the sound of your door opening. You turned to see Jensen.

“ You got any bandages? “

You looked down at his bleeding hand and sat the water down.

“ What the hell did you do? “ You examined his knuckles.

“ I went to put Jared in a headlock and well I was a little too close to the cement wall. “

You shook your head, holding in a laugh. You went into the cupboard and took out the first aid kit. You sat down beside him and he knew I was trying gso hard not laugh.

“ Hey, no laughing. “

“ I’m not. “ 

You washed off his knuckles then bandaged him up.

“ I feel like I do this at least once a week Jay, you need to start being a little more careful. “ You played.

Jensen flexed his hand, then leaned back onto the couch.

“ Yeah yeah, it was Jared’s fault. “

“ It’s always Jared’s fault. “ You laughed, leaning back into the couch and look at him.

This is how it’s always been with you and him. You were close with the other guys, but you and Jensen were a bit closer. He was your best friend. It happened so quickly, but you wouldn’t change it for anything. He seen you just looking at him and he raised an eyebrow to you.

“ What? “

You shook your head.

“ Nothing, I’m just can’t believe I agreed to spend another 6 months with you guys, I mean how the hell am I gonna do that? “

“ Shut up. “

He pushed you, so you fell to the other side of the couch, then he got to his feet.

“ Thanks for the clean up. I gotta get back, we are still on for drinks with us tonight right? “

“ Yeah, I’m gonna get a few hours of sleep. Just call when you’re about to wrap up and I’ll get ready. “

“ Alright. “

He kissed your forehead then left, closing the door behind him. You pulled your favorite blanket over you and took in a deep breath. Jensen had let you use this one day on set. It was wet and miserable and you were freezing. You claimed it after that. It was soft and relaxing, and after about two minutes, you were out. You woke up to a knock on your door. You blinked your eyes open and let out a little yawn.

“ It’s open. “ You called out.

“ Hey cupcake. “ Richard smiled.

He sat down next to you as you sat up and handed you tomorrow’s script.

“ It’s getting good. “ He smirked.

You flipped through the pages and shook your head with a laugh, hiding the fact that my stomach was filled with butterflies.

“ Has Jay seen this yet? “

“ Nah, he;s still shooting with Jared, but he;ll get a kick out of it. “

He stood up and Rich being Rich he took a little bow, then headed for the door.

“ And with that, I’ve gotta go find Collins. “

“ Thanks Rich. “

You shook your head again at the script..this was going to be interesting. You got to your feet, slipped on a pair of sneakers, and one of you think Jared’s hoodies that was left in here and went onto set. You sat in your chair and just watched them. You were a huge fan of the show before being cast, so getting to sit and watch them do their thing was awesome. 

“ You can’t tell me that you’re going to just let her walk out Dean. “ Jared said, sitting down at the little table.

Jensen finished off his beer and sat it on the table.

“ She doesn’t want our help Sam, what do you want me to do, go and chase her down? “

“ If you don’t I will. You know what those Angels are capable of and I’m not gonna have her getting hurt when we could have done something to help her. “

Jensen looked at Jared, ran his hand over the stubble on his face and let out a frustrated sigh.

“ Fine, but if I get another busted lip, I’m hitting you for it. “

He grabbed his keys, then left the motel room.

“ Cut, that’s a wrap for tonight. Seven am call tomorrow. “ Eric called.

Jared came over and pulled your hair with that Padalecki smirk.

“ How was I? “

“ Horrible actually, when did you forget how to act? “ You joked.

He put his hand to his chest, acting hurt.

“ It was a good scene. Tomorrow will be interesting. “

“ I haven’t looked at the pages yet, what’s up? “ He asked, taking a drink from his water.

“ I have to make out with the crazy girl that punched me in the face. “ Jensen said, reading the script as he walked over and sat in his chair beside me.

“ Have fun with that. “ Jared laughed, walking off to his trailer.

You tossed a water bottle at him and it just hit him on the head.

“ You started something you shouldn’t have Y/N “

“ So, I’m gonna go shower and make a few phones calls,and I’ll meet you in the parking lot in let’s say half hour? “

“ Perfect. “

He pushed you playfully, then walked off. You searched through the clothes you had in your trailer and picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans, your favorite black Louden Swain tank top and a pair of red high heel pumps. Since your hair was already curled, you ran your fingers through it and let the curls fall a little more. To top it all off, you through on some deep burgundy lipstick and gave yourself a once over in the mirror, nodding in approval. You grabbed your purse, shoved your phone in your back pocket and pulled on your black leather jacket. Jensen was leaning against his car when you got to the parking lot. He had a pair of jeans, one of his famous Rock tees and his leather jacket.

“ Jared meeting us there? “ You asked.

“ Yeah, he went to skype with Gen and the kids first. “ 

You got into the car and headed to the bar. Louden Swain always put on an amazing show. Rob bought a round of shots before they went on and we cheered. You set your shot glass down and let out a breath.

“ You better play my songs tonight. “ You pointed at Rob as he got up on stage.

“ Always. “ He winked.

You looked at the bartender and ordered two Whiskeys.

“ You guys start without me? “ Jared asked, putting his arm over your shoulder.

“ Almost. Make that three. “ You waved to the bartender.

“ Cheers. “ Jensen said.

You tapped your glasses together then took a drink. It was a blast as always. They started off with one of your favorite songs Eskimo. You sang at the top of your lungs as always. After about 2 more drinks, Rob came down and leaned into Jensen’s ear. Jensen downed the rest of his glass, took a shot with Rob, then got up on stage. The moment he came into view the crowd went crazy. Flashes started immediately, which was normal any time he got on stage. You couldn’t lie and say you hadn’t taken photos or videos as well, I mean when he got up there, he shined. That voice, it was one of you favorite parts of the shows. He had so much passion, He sang a few different songs, and then when he picked up a guitar, you knew exactly what he was ending with. Simple Man was your favorite song that he sang. You sipped on your drink, and just watched, singing along, with Jared beside you. He met your eyes a few times and he smiled. And for some reason, that did something to you. Your heart fluttered and then those butterflies were back. What the hell was going on with you? After, he hugged Rob, then came back and sat down beside you and Jared. You had a few more drinks, then you had to call it. You knew if you didn’t, you guys would feel it tomorrow. You took some photos with some fans, and signed some stuff before getting into the SUV.

“ Where to first? “ Cliff asked.

“ Ladies first Cliff, come on. “ You joked.

“ Right, what was I thinking. “ He laughed.

You let out a breath, put your head on Jared’s shoulder and fought to keep your eyes open.

“ You should sleep good tonight. “ Jared said, putting his arm around your shoulder.

“ I better, I need to deal with you guys tomorrow. “ You laughed.

When Cliff pulled up to my apartment,, you kissed the boys cheeks, but Jensen insisted that he walk you to the door. He had always been like that, such a gentle man.

“ See ya in a few hours Y/N “

You smiled, kissed his cheek again, then went inside and passed out the moment, your head hit the pillow.


	8. Business Or Pleasure

The next morning, you woke up to your alarm on your phone. You reached for it, and shut it off. Your head didn’t hurt as bad as you thought it was going to. You were glad that you cut everyone off when you did. When you finally opened your eyes, you realized that you had fallen asleep in your clothes. You shook your head as you made your way into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Same as every set day, you wore comfy clothes. You threw on a pair of shorts, a tank top and your sneakers. You pulled your wet hair into a bun, grabbed your keys and phone then made your way to set. It was going to be a long day. You had 4 scenes to shoot and one of them were on location. You went to grab a coffee from the food tent, when you seen Jensen and Alex, sitting at a table, having some breakfast.

“ There she is. Morning sunshine. “ Alex smirked.

You glared at him, sat down beside Jensen and rested your head on his shoulder.

“ I got you coffee. “ He slid the styrofoam cup in front of you.

“ And chocolate. “ He pulled the chocolate bar out of his jacket.

You took a long drink from the cup and looked at him.

“ I ever tell you how much I love you? “ You smiled.

“ Not as often as you should, but yes. “ He said a smile pulling at his lips.

You broke off a piece of chocolate and popped it into my mouth.

“ Heaven. “ You sighed in pleasure.

“ Y/N take your butt to makeup and wardrobe. You too Alex. “ Zabrina called from the makeup trailer.

You let out a sigh, then got to your feet.

“ See ya in about an hour. Thanks Jay, your a life saver. “ You patted his shoulder.

One of the things you loved most about being on set was how it never really felt like work. Halfway through getting your hair done, Jared came in and started a full on gummy war.

“ Alright, you’re ready to go darling. “ Zabrina smiled.

“ Thanks. “

You did the on location shit first. It was just you and Jensen. He drove Baby down the strip of road until he seen me. He stopped the car and got out. 

“ Cassie, come on get in the car. “

You shook your head and fixed your bag over your shoulder.

“ Don’t make me pick you up and put you in there myself. “

When you said nothing, and kept walking, Jensen let out a sigh. He ran a bit to catch up to you, then in one quick motion, he picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder, like you were nothing.

“ Seriously Dean, put me down. “

He stopped walking for a second.

“ You gonna get in by yourself? “

You let out a frustrated sigh, but that wasn’t what he wanted to hear, so he started walking towards the car again.

“ Okay! Fine, just put me down! “ You demanded.

“ Alright, so right here you guys..corny but your eyes meet and blah blah blah, you know what you’re doing. “ Bobby laughed.

Jensen slid his arm down you leg and it instantly sent a shiver down your spine. After he set you on your feet, you ran your fingers through your hair and looked up into those beautiful green eyes. You thought you would have to act more on this part, but for some reason, you got list in those eyes, that you looked into almost everyday. But this time, it was different. He broke your eyes after a minute and ran his hand over his face.

“ Why do you want me to stay so badly? “ You asked.

“ It’s safer. We’ve got a lead on the Angels that came after Jack. They know that you were with us, and I wouldn’t put it past them to use you as leverage. “

“ So you got a plan to take them out? “

“ We’re working on it. “ He said, pulling on that Winchester smirk that came naturally to him now.

You shook your head, then got into the car without saying anything. Jensen let out a shaky breath..he knew this was going to be interesting. He revved the engine and sped off down half of the road, then turned around and drove back.

“ Perfect, we can head back to the set. “ Bob said, leaning in the window.

“ Am I taking Baby? “ Jensen asked, with a smirk.

Any chance he got to drive her off set, he took it.

“ It takes 25 minutes to get there Jensen.. I expect you to be there when I do. “

Jensen smirked and then headed down the highway.

“ Alright, so when are you gonna let me drive this beast of a machine? “ You smirked.

“ Ummm probably in your dreams Y/M “ He smirked.

When you guys got back to set, you went and got fixed up for the next scene. You and Jensen went over the scene with the Eric, then we hit our marks. 

“ Action. “

You stood at the book covered table at the run down motel, reading one of the lore books, when you felt a blade at your back.

“ I could have bladed you and you never would have seen it coming. “ Jensen smirked.

He was so close that you felt his breath on your neck and it made a shiver run down your spine. You took in a breath, not breaking character.

“ True, but. “

In one quick motion, you turned grabbed the blade, then had him pinned to the wall, with the blade to his throat.

“ They would never see that coming. “ You said pulling on a smirk of your own.

You stood there, looking up into those green eyes and for some reason, your heart skipped a beat. You knew what was coming next. You both took in a breath, and within a second, Jensen crashed his lips on yours.When his lips touched yours, it sent an electric shock through your entire body, and you ran with it. You dropped the blade and your hands slid up and around his neck, pulling him down to you, into another kiss. After a minute, he pulled back and looked down at me, his eyes dark with lust, you both trying to catch your breath. Nothing was said, he ran his hands gripped your hips and picked you up, your legs going around his waist, as his lips fought for dominance against yours. Your mind went totally blank, getting lost in the passion and didn’t come back to reality until Jensen broke our lips after cut was called. You looked at him for a minute, trying to steady your breathing. You knew that you weren’t the only one who felt, whatever that was. Jensen’s body gave him away. He let out a shaky breath then set you on your feet.

“ Great, that’s it for tonight, go home. We will pick this up tomorrow. “

You ran your fingers through your hair, as you tried to come down from this high that you were on, when Bob came up and started talking about the scene for tomorrow. You weren’t even listening when your eyes locked with Jensen’s before Jared came over and passed him a coffee. What the hell was that? You were making your way to your trailer, when your phone rang. You raised an eyebrow when you seen the name.

“ Anthony, hey, what’s up? “ You asked, walking into your trailer.

“ Hey, I’m in town for a conference and was wondering if you’d want to come and have a drink with me. “ 

You defiantly could use a drink after what had just happened.

“ Yeah, that would nice. “

“ Great, I’ll stop by your place in a bit. “ He ended the call. 

You shook your head, got changed into jeans and a tee shirt then made your way home. You got changed quickly, touched up your makeup and by the time you were done, Anthony came to pick you up. You guys had a good time. After about 5 drinks, you ended up back at your place. You didn’t plan on anything happening but it did. After you guys pulled your clothes back on, he turned to look at you.

“ Listen, I hate to do this, but I gotta go. I’ve got a conference at 6 am .”

You could see that he really did feel bad about it.

“ Don’t worry about. No offence taken. “ You laughed walking him to the door.

“ It was nice to see you Y/N. “ He kissed your cheek, then got into the cab that waited out front. 

You let out a breath, then locked the door behind you. You were thankful that Anthony was able to keep your mind off of Jensen for most of the night, but as you made your way into your room, you couldn’t help but think about what tomorrow was going to bring. You climbed into your bed, turned off the light and tried to get some sleep.


	9. Business Or Pleasure

Just like every day, you woke up to your alarm, jumped in the shower, then made my way to set. After hair and makeup, you checked your emails then your way to the first place where you were shooting.

“ Hey there sweet cheeks. “ Jared draped his arm over your shoulder.

“ Morning Moose. “ You smirked.

He pushed you with a little laugh as we came into the motel room. Your heart skipped a beat when you seen Jensen talking to Bob. When he seen you, he came over, cup of coffee in his hand.

“ You’re smiling before coffee. “

He looked at you, his brows together.

“ You got laid last night. “ He said, handing me the cup.

You took a drink and shook your head.

“ I have no idea what you’re talking about. “

So whatever happened yesterday, was all in your head. It was like nothing happened and you couldn’t say that you weren’t relieved. You didn’t want things to be weird between you two.

“ Alright Jensen, Y/N marker. “

You were picking up where you and Jensen left off yesterday. They had you guys half naked in bed. It was the sex part of the scene. You had on just a pair of booty shorts and Jensen had a pair of boxers. Before you even got into bed, your heart felt like it was going to pound out of your chest. You needed to try and keep yourself together. You let out a breath as you got together on the bed. Your hands were shaking. 

“ Alright, so half way through, Jensen you’re gonna flip her onto her back and take it from there. “ Bob said.

You could feel his heart beating, almost as fast as yours.

“ And action. “ Bob called out.

You moved gracefully to straddle yourself onto his hips as his hands ran down your back delicately. He pulled you into him so that your bodies had become flushed. He leaned in and started kissing you softly at first, only to grow deeper and stronger within every movement. You rocked your hips forward and you felt him growing hard under you. You let out a breath trying not to think about it too much, but when he kissed you again, his tongue found yours. Now in acting you always knew to not use your tongue unless it was scripted to be like that so his actions caught you by surprise. You let out a soft moan into his lips, so low that the sound wouldn’t catch it. You tried once again to focus, but his arms wrapped around your waist and in one quick thrust of motion, he was on top of you. What the hell was going on here? This seemed a little too intense, but you couldn’t bring yourself to ease up even a little as he continued exploring your mouth and body. He rolled his hips into you, feeling his length rock hard against your core. “Jesus,” you said to yourself. Time had stopped around you and you no longer knew how long the two of you had been intertwined. The only thing you knew in that moment was that as he thrust himself into you while lustfully embracing your lips you could feel the juices slowly escape your womanhood in response. 

“ Cut! Perfect. Jared get Collins. Jensen you’ve got a half hour. Y/N you’re done for the day. “

You tried to steady your breathing as you looked into those green eyes that were darker than you’ve ever seen them, filled with lust. You couldn’t deny what had just happened. You know that if that would have went on at least two more minutes, you would have exploded just from all the build up tension. He got off of you and passed your robe, then pulled on his, trying to hide the fact that he felt that, just as much as you did. You shook your head, then went into your trailer, without making eye contact with him or anyone else. When you closed the door, you leaned your back against it and let out a shaky breath. There were so many things going on in your head at the moment. Those beautiful lips and how they felt against yours. How his hands felt, when they ran down your back and up your thighs. What the hell was going on with you? Jensen was your best friend..there was no way that he was feeling the same thing as you were right now. You pulled off your rob then went and jumped into a cold shower. Jensen sat down on his couch and put his head in his hands.

“ What the hell..” He let out a breath.

After your shower, you got back into your jeans and t-shirt and poured yourself a glass of Whiskey and took a long drink. You tried not to let your mind wander back to Jensen, but you just couldn’t. Should you talk to him about this, or should you just leave it? You had no idea what you were supposed to do. You were just pouring your second glass, when there was a knock on your door.

“ Yeah it’s open. “ You said, putting the cap back on the bottle.

“ Hey. “ Gen smiled closing the door behind her.

“ Hey! I didn’t know you were in town! “ You hugged her.

“ Yeah I flew it to surprised Jared. He’s still shooting so I thought that I’d come and visit you. “

She seen the Whiskey bottle and looked at you.

“ Okay, it’s 5pm and you’re drinking…what’s going on? “ She said as you two sat down on the couch.

You ran your fingers through your hair, not evening knowing where to start.

“ I have no idea..my mind is going a million miles a minute. “

You knew you could trust her, she was one of your best friends.

“ Gen, when you first kissed Jared on set, did you feel anything? “

Gen couldn’t help but smile as she thought back to those days.

“ Yeah, I mean my heart raced and I always had butterflies in my stomach. Why? “

You shook your head and decided to just tell her.

“ Jensen and I had a pretty steamy scene today and well I just can’t get it out of my head. He’s my best friend, I shouldn’t even be thinking about half of the stuff I am right now. “ You shot back the rest of your Whiskey.

A smile pulled at the side of her lips.

“ What? ‘ You asked.

“ You have a thing for Jensen. “ She stated.

You let out a little laugh.

“ You’re crazy. “

“ Am I thought? You guys have been best friends for how long. Answer me this, who’s the first person you text in the morning? Or at night..or when anything big happens? “

She looked to my open closet and see a few of his t-shirts.

“ How many of his t-shirts do you have. “

Everything hit me right then and there….I had a thing for Jensen. My best friend.

“ No, I can’t. “ You said getting up and pouring more Whiskey into your cup.

“ Why not? Jensen is an amazing man, and I know that he cares about you Y/N. “

You shot back all the brown liquor and let out a breath. Before anything else was said, your trailer door opened and Jared poked his head inside.

“ Bob told me you were here. “ He came in and kissed her softly.

He looked at you and smiled.

“ We are going for drinks tonight, you’re coming out with us right? “

You couldn’t say no to him, plus it would be nice to spend some more time with Gen.

“ Of course, I’m just gonna go home and get showered and changed. I’ll meet ya there? “

“ We won’t start without you. “ He kissed your cheek.

Gen smiled at you then her and Jared left. You knew going out with those two would get your mind off of the past two days, and you realizing that you had feelings for your best friend. But what you didn’t realize that he would be there when you got to the bar. Your heart fluttered when you met those green ones from across the room.

“ This is going to be an interesting night. “ You thought to yourself as you made your way through the crowded bar.


	10. Business Or Pleasure

Your heart was beating so fast, that you could feel it in your ears. You had no idea that he was going to be here…though you should have known.

“ There you are, we started without you.” Jared said, kissing your cheek.

“ Thanks. “ You pulled on a smile.

You glanced at Gen, and she knew you were freaking out just a bit. She kissed Jared’s cheek, then hooked her arm with yours.

“ We will be right back, ladies room. “ She smiled.

When the door closed behind her, she looked at me.

“ Y/N I swear I didn’t know that Jared invited him tonight. “

You let out a breath.

“ It’s okay, I should have guessed that he would have. “

“ Alright, come on let’s get you good and drunk. “ She laughed.

You shook your head and you two headed back to the table. You let out a breath then sat across from Jensen, meeting his eyes. Just like earlier, your heart fluttered. He slid a glass across the table with that Ackles smile.

“ I got you a double, seems like ya need it. “ He smirked.

You couldn’t help but smile as you raised the glass to him.

“ Thanks. “

Alright, so maybe this wasn’t going to be that hard after all. After about 3 more doubles, you and Jensen, went up to the bar to get more drinks. As we waited, You felt someone wrap their arms around your waist and rest their head on your shoulder.

“ Well, I’m surprised to see you here. “

You turned to see Anthony. You put your hand on his chest and pushed him off of you, as politely as possible.

“ Hey, I didn’t think that you would still be in town. “ You said, a little taken back.

“ Yeah I’m here for a couple more weeks..so is it just me, or have you been thinking about last night too? “ He asked, as he moved back into you, kissing your neck.

You pushed him away, once again.

“ Anthony, you’re drunk. “ You stated.

“ So, I was last night too, but that didn’t stop you. “ He slurred his words.

He tried to move into you again, but Jensen stepped in front of you. He stood there, towering over Anthony, his chest puffed out.

“ Why don’t ya walk away Anthony. “ 

Anthony let out a little laugh, looked at Jensen then past him at you.

“ Really, this guy? “

“ What? “ You asked confused.

“ How long have you been fucking pretty boy here?“ 

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks, part anger and part embaressment. Before you even had time to respond, Jensen spoke up.

“ That’s really none of your business. I’m gonna give you one last chance to walk away.“

“ What are you gonna do huh? “ Anthony stood his ground.

“ Oh you don’t wanna find out. “

Before anything else could happen, Jared came over and stepped in between them. 

“ Come on Jay, let’s go. “ Jared said, looking at Jensen, knowing that if he didn’t, he was going to do something he regretted.

Jensen took one last look at Anthony, Jared took your hand and then you guys made your way outside. You zipped up your jacket, and stopped Jensen before he followed Gen and Jared into the SUV.

“ Thanks for that. “ You said softly.

“ Did you really sleep with him last night? “ He asked, his jaw clenched as he waited for my answer.

You let out a sigh, seeing the look on his face

“ I was drunk. “ You ran your fingers through your hair.

He didn’t say anything, but shook his head and headed for the car. Before he could get inside, you grabbed a hold of his hand.

“ What, yoive got something to say about that? “ You asked.

“ Nope, not a damn word. “ he said, his voice irrated.

“ I know you better than that Jensen.“

You took in a deep breath when he didn’t answer. You got instantly frustrated.

” No, if you’ve got something to say, say it Jensen. Are you pissed that I slept with him, or are you pissed that it wasn’t you? “ You blurted out

What the hell did I just say? You asked yourself. You needed to stop drinking, you couldn’t believe you just blurted that out. His eyes locked with yours and you seen his jaw tighten again. He didn’t say anything, but got into the SUV. You shook your head, then flagged down a cab and went home. Jared just looked at Jensen as he slammed the car door shut.

” Really Jay, why didn’t you just tell her that you’ve got a thing for her? “

” Not now Jared. “ Jensen growled as he turned to look out the window.

"You know she feels the same way right. ” Gen added.

Jensen took in a breath as his heart skipped a beat, but he didn’t respond. He was quiet the whole way to his apartment. Before he got out, Jared patted his shoulder.

“ You gotta do something at some point. At least talk to her. ”

Jensen ran his hand over his face and let out a sigh.

“ I’ll call ya tomorrow before I head to the airport. ”

He kissed Gen’s cheek then got out of the car, closing the door behind him. The moment you came home, you poured yourself a glass of Scotch and tossed it back. Did you really just put it all out there? Well to a certain extent. He didn’t say a word, but you could tell by the look on his face that, what you said got to him. You ran your fingers through your hair, then turned on the shower in your bathroom. You were about to strip off your clothes, when you heard your door bell ring. You let out a frustrated sigh, turning off the shower then heading downstairs. You unlocked then opened the door to see Jensen standing on your porch, his hands in his pockets. You took in a deep breath when you couldn’t read his face.

“What are you doing here Jay? ” you asked, crossing your arms over your chest.

He hesitated then finally spoke.

“ I Was pissed that it wasn’t me. ” he stated, clear as day.

Your heart fluttered in your chest.

“ What? ”

His hand left his pocket and ran over the stubble on his face. He thought for a second about what to say, then gave up.

“ Fuck it. ” he said underneath his breath.

Before you even had a chance to grasp what was going on, he put his lips to yours. You hesitated for a second and then your lips started to move with his. His hands came out from his pockets, one of them made their way into the back of your hair and the other one, gripped onto your hip so tight that you wouldn’t be surprised if there was a bruise there tomorrow. Your hands ran up his arm, and wrapped around his neck as the kiss got even more intense. There was no space between your bodies anymore and you could feel his heart beating just as fast as yours. Your fingers ran through the short hair on the back of his head, but before anything else could happen, he broke your lips, and rested his forehead on yours and let out a breath.

“ I’ll see you at the airport in morning? ” he asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Your eyes still closed you responded.

“What? ” you managed to get out.

He let out a light laugh.

“ The convention on Orlando. ”

You shook your head.

“ Right, yeah I’ll see you there. ”

He leaned in and brushed his lips across yours, so soft they barely touched then turned around got into his car and left. You watched as his car disappeared, your mind still trying to wrap around what had just happened. A smile pulled at your lips as the butterflies stirred in your stomach. You shook your head as you made your way back inside. You had no idea what was going to happen next, but you knew it was going to be life changing..and you really couldn’t wait.


	11. Business Or Pleasure

That night, you fell asleep with a smile on your face. The next morning you woke up around 5 am, grabbed your bag that you had packed yesterday, and made your way to the airport. The moment, you got out and grabbed your bag from the trunk, you seen the flashes from cameras around you. You pulled on your sunglasses, smiled, and waved then made your way to your gate.

“ There she is. “ Jared said kissing the top of your head.

A smile instantly came to your face with you locked eyes with those green ones that you had dreamed about last night.

“ Hey. “ Jensen said, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and placing a soft kiss on your forehead. 

You took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He always smelt so damn good. You weren’t exactly sure how to act towards him after last night, but you just rolled with it. You hugged him back as they called your flight.

“ That’s us. “ Jensen said, grabbing his carry on.

After the 4 hour flight, you guys landed in Orlando and made your way to the hotel. You were just pulling yourself together when there was a knock on the door.

“ It’s open. “ You called out, as you ran your fingers through your hair.

“ Hey, Jay and I are going to grab a coffee, before we hit the convention, you coming with? “ Jared asked.

“ Yeah, I need one. “ You laughed, pulling on your jacket.

After grabbing a coffee, you met Cliff back at the hotel and then made your way to the convention. It was about 25 minute ride to the theater and the whole time, you couldn’t help but glance over at Jensen. There were a couple times when he seen you and a little smirk pulled at his lips. You looked at Jared and you had feeling that Jensen hadn’t told Jared about that kiss last night, because Jared being Jared wouldn’t have been able to keep his mouth shut about it. Your phone buzzing broke your thoughts and you seen that it was a message from Jensen.

‘ Have a drink with me tonight? ‘

‘ You or you and moose? ‘ You replied.

You seen Jensen let out a breathless laugh, then watched his fingers reply to your message.

‘ No Jared… just you and me. ‘

‘ Are you asking me out on a date Ackles? ‘

You glanced at him and his eyes locked with yours.

‘ Only if you say yes. ‘

‘ Then yes. ‘

You swore the first panel with you and Jared flew by and it was time for your photo opp. That was a blast as always. You were gathering your things after in the green room, when Jensen came into the room. He looked around and seen that it was only the two of you. His eyes locked with yours as he made his way across the room to stand in front of you. You shoved your phone in your back pocket and smiled as your heart started to pick up it’s pace.

“ You didn’t tell Jared did you. “ You stated.

“ No, I didn’t. I thought it would be better if we just kinda seen what. “

“ Jensen. “ You interrupted him.

“ Yeah? “

“ Shut up and kiss me. “ You said, a smirk playing on your lips.

He smirked, as to say, you don’t have to tell me twice. He leaned down and kissed you softly at first, and you got lost in the feeling of the way his tongue traced your bottom lip. There was so much built up tension and it all came to the surface the moment his skin came in contact with yours. You wanted to just push him against the wall and just take exactly what you wanted, but you knew that it wasn’t the time or the place. You pulled back and looked into those green eyes. God this man was beautiful. You had always found him attractive, but after that first kiss on set, you started noticing the little things that made up all of the beauty. The freckles that were spotted on his face. The way the lines beside his eyes, crinkled and his dimples appeared when he smiled. It made your heart flutter. When you heard the door open and voices come inside, you instantly removed your hand from his chest and took a little step back. You and Jensen couldn’t help but smile. Keeping this a secret, was going to be hard, but you couldn’t help but feel the rush it brought. 

“ Alright, Y/N , Jared, Jensen, you need to be back stage for your panel in 5 minutes. “ Your assistant the convention had provided you called out.

“ Thanks Tori. “ You smiled.

“ Alright, so what do you say we go for drinks tonight before the karaoke show “ Jared asked, as he took a drink of his coffee.

You hesitated for a second, trying to think of a reason why you couldn’t but Jensen beat you to it.

“ Actually, I’m just gonna crash for a few hours, I’m already exhausted. “ He glanced at you.

“ You know what me too. I am still not used to these things, I mean I don’t know how you guys do this so often. “ You said, letting out a little laugh.

“ Fine, I’ll just see if Rob and Rich want to drink with me. “ He said playfully.

“ Don’t be sad Moose, I’ll make it up to you. How about Breakfast tomorrow morning, on me. “ You smiled, linking your arm with his as the three of you made your way back stage. 

“ Yeah, I guess that will have to do. “

You smiled at Jensen, then took the mic that Rich passed to you before he went onstage.

“ Orlando, are you ready to talk to some of my friends? “ 

You heard the crowd and a smile came across your face. You weren’t lying when you said, you didn’t understand how they did this so often. I was still a little overwhelmed when it came to panels, but I loved every minute of it. 

“ Alright, put your hands together for Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles and the girl we all waited too long for the writers to bring back, Y/F/N, Y/L/N “

Jared stepped out first. Jensen bumped my shoulder with a smile then followed behind Jared. You shook your head, took in a deep breath then made your way onto the bright stage. You were never going to get used to the reaction when you stepped onto a stage. Just as every panel you did with the boys you sat in the middle of them. 

“ Hey guys. “ You waved.

Jared and Jensen rambled on for a few minutes, then I spoke up.

“ Alright you two, how about we stop boring these people with your stories and answer some questions. “ You laughed.

You all turn to your right and smiled.

“ Hi. “ All three of you said together.

“ Hi guys, I just wanted to say that I love all of you, but my question is for Y/N “

“ Oh I see how this is going to be already. “ Jared smirked, pulling off his beanie and laying it over the railing of the chair.

“ Don’t mind him, what’s your question sweet heart? “

“ I just wanted to know how it felt like when you found out that were pairing you up with Dean, after having such a sweet relationship with Jack. “

You tucked some hair your ear and glanced at Jensen, who was looking at you intently, wanting to hear how you were going to answer that.

“ You know what, the relationship that Cassie had with Jack, was just that, It was sweet. Jack was still trying to understand everything, including how to actually feel that emotion towards people, so it wasn’t the easiest to actually get too close to him, if ya know what I mean. I remember when Eric came to me and told me that they were pairing Cassie up with Dean, my exact words were, you know they are going to eat me alive right, because I mean any girls that get involved with these two, don’t last too long. “ You laughed.

“ But in my opinion, this relationship makes more sense than with Jack. Cassie and Dean, are both badasses but would do anything to keep the ones they love safe. But more than anything they are both stubborn as hell, and aren’t a fan of talking about their feelings,so it will be interesting to see how it all plays out. “

“ Yeah I agree, Cassie is a lot like Dean, and I think we seen that, when they first brought her onto the show. “ Jensen chimed in.

“ I always had a feeling that something would happen between Cassie and Dean. It defiantly threw me off when they paired her up with Jack. “ Jared said.

“ Thank you. “ The girl smiled.

You always had a blast with these two goofballs on stage, you never knew what was going to happen.

“ Hi, my question is for Jensen and Y/N. We all know that all of you guys are close off camera, so was it a little weird having to be like that together on screen, or was it easy because you two are so close? “

You looked at Jensen, hoping that he was going to answer first, and he did.

“ That’s the thing right, besides this giant over here, this girl is my best friend. So I’d say it made it a lot easier, I mean it’s not like we haven’t seen each other pretty close to naked before. “ Jensen laughed. 

“ Yeah I agree. Those scenes are always awkward as hell, so being able to be so comfortable with someone makes that a lot easier. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m sure there will be a few takes for the gag reel, but all in all, it was easier than having to shoot those scenes with a complete stranger. “ You answered.

“ Thank you. “ Jensen smiled.

The rest of the panel seemed to go by quicker than you expected and you guys finally got to relax before the Karaoke show tonight. The three of you walked out of the hall and the fans screamed. You seen Jared wave then head into the green room. You looked at Cliff and told him that you were pulling Jensen away for a few minutes. You caught up with him and put your arm around his waist. He leaned in so you could talk into his ear.

“ Come with me. “ You whispered into his ear.

You waved at the fans, then you opened a door to the stairwell of the theater. When the door closed, you pushed him against it, and just looked into his eyes. You were finding it hard to keep your hands off him. There were always the little touches that seemed normal to everyone else, but it set fire your skin and drove you crazy.

“ What are you doing? “ He asked with that smirk of his.

“ You know that I was nervous as hell when we shot that scene right. “ You stated.

“ I never would have guessed that. “

“ Oh it faded pretty damn quick, once you stuck your tongue in my mouth. “ You laughed.

“ Yeah, sorry I kinda got carried away there. “ He mimicked your laugh.

“ You never have to apologize for that. “

Your hand made it’s way up his arm, putting just a bit of pressure, feeling every muscle and you took in a shaky breath. You couldn’t hold back anymore. You crashed your lips onto his, which brought a soft groan from that beautiful mouth of his. Your lips moved with his in perfect sync, with the same hunger as him. Before you knew it, the two of you were making out in an empty stairwell like two horny teenagers. In one smooth movement, he spun you around and had you pinned to the door. His eyes burned into yours. His once light green eyes were dark with lust and need. He kissed from your lips and trailed soft kisses from, down to the side of your jaw and the moment his lips hit your neck, your knees buckled. You instantly put your hand on the back of his head and held him there. Knowing that you wanted him to stay there for at least the time being, he kissed a few more times, then you felt his teeth bite into your neck, hard enough for you to feel it, but not enough to leave any marks. You couldn’t control the moan that escaped your lips, when that feeling made your core instantly heat up with pleasure. Your fingers grabbed a hold of the short hair and you could feel that smug smirk of his on your neck. You just stood there and embraced every feeling that he was giving you. You felt those strong hands run from your neck, down your stomach and they stopped at the top of your jeans. He ran his finger along the skin there and it sent shivers through out your entire body. He pulled back to look you straight in the eyes. Both of your breaths, had turned to pants of pleasure by this point. He waited for you to stop or hesitate even in the slightest, but when you didn’t, you felt the button on your pants come undone.

“ Jay. “ You breathed.

“ Shh. “

His lips made their way to yours once again, to cover the sound that you let out when his hand slowly pushed it’s way into your pants, and down the front of your now damp underwear. You felt one of his fingers brush against your wet folds and again it made your knees buckle. To keep you from moving, he wrapped his other arm around your waist and tightened his grip. He started slowly rubbing your wetness, and then his finger found your swollen clit.

“ Fuck. “ You breathed into his mouth.

“ Y/N you gotta keep quiet, you don’t want anyone to hear us do ya? “ He whispered against your lips.

“ Right now I don’t give two shits. “‘ You replied, in between breath as he worked you right up to the start of something amazing.

The moment, his lips came to yours, you felt a finger move the crotch of your underwear to the side and push into you. Your face fell into the crook of his neck and you bit onto the soft skin, muffling the moans of pleasure. He started at a slow pace, but when you grazed your teeth against his collar bone, it quickened. You could feel his now hard cock, pressing against your upper thigh and that made this ten times better. Knowing that you’re the reason he was so turned on. Your arms wrapped tightly around his neck and you pulled him as close as possible as he worked you up to the start of your orgasm.

“ Jay….I’m gonna..” You panted as quietly as possible.

As his fingers worked in and out of you, he curled his them, hit your sweet spot, and you were done. You felt your walls tighten against the two fingers that were now deep inside you. Before you could scream out, his hand came over your mouth, muffling the sounds, that you had never heard come from you before. He didn’t slow his pace, but pumped his fingers into you, helping you ride through one of the most extreme, leg shaking orgasms you’ve ever had. After he felt you stop shaking and twitching, his lips replaced his hand over your mouth, and he kissed you deeply, removing his hand from our pants. You shook your head with a broken laugh when you looked at that smug face of his. 

“ Proud of yourself? “ You joked.

“ Hell yeah I am. “

You at that moment, noticed his cock still pressed against you.

“ You know that now you’re gonna have to walk around with a boner. “

“ It was totally worth it. “ He smirked kissed your lips softly.

Right then, your phone rang. You took in a deep breath before you answered it.

“ Jared, hey. “ You glared at Jensen to keep his mouth shut.

“ Hey, where did you run off to, we were supposed to grab something to eat before you crashed. “ 

“ I just went for a little walk, fans got a little over whelming. I’ll meet ya downstairs in like 5. “ You ended the call.

You let out a deep breath and just shook your head at the man that still had his arms wrapped around you.

“ So, I say that you calm yourself down for a minute, and I’ll head out first. “ He smiled as he buttoned my jeans back up.

You moved away from the door as he reached for the handle. You bit your bottom lip as he smirked, then headed back out into the hallway. Your rang both your hands through your hair and couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. You hadn’t expected that, but you couldn’t deny that it was fucking amazing.


	12. Business Or Pleasure

After feeling like you could walk without falling on your face, you quickly went up to your room and changed, then headed downstairs to the lobby to meet Jared and Jensen for dinner. 

“ What the hell took you so long? “ Jared asked.

“ I got a phone call from my sister, she wouldn’t shut up. “ You lied with a little laugh.

You seen the grin pull at Jensen’s lips and you shook your head.

“ Alright, lets go eat, I’m starving. “ You said, heading towards the door.

Dinner was actually nice. There wasn’t too many people taking photos or asking for autographs, so you guys actually got to eat in peace.

“ Alright, so what are you singing tonight? “ Jared asked, taking a drink from the beer bottle that sat in front of him.

Jensen shoved the last piece of steak in his mouth and set the fork on the plate.

“ Not sure yet, haven’t had a chance to talk to Rob yet. “

“ When are you gonna get up there Y/N ? “ Jared asked.

You let out a little laughed and swirled the Whiskey in your glass.

“ Umm probably never. “

You guys had another drink, and talked. The whole time, Jensen would glance at you that shit grin on his face. Every once in a while you would slip your foot out of your flat and run it up his leg, making him take in a breath and straighten up in his seat. You couldn’t help but smirk when you seen his jaw tighten to try and not make a sound.

“ So you guys are still coming to the show tonight right? ” Jared asked as he paid the bill.

“ I kinda have to be there. ” Jensen stated.

“ Do I ever miss a show? ” You asked with a laugh.

The way back to the hotel, Jensen walked so close beside you that his hand or arm would brush against yours and both of you couldn’t help but smile.

“ Show starts at 8, so y'all have like 2 hours to get your beauty sleep in. ” Jared called out before heading into his room, closing the door behind him.

You took in a breath and looked into those beautiful green eyes and then you realized something.

“ There’s no way we can go out for a drink, there’s too many people..Jared would eventually find out that we lied to him and as much as I hate lying to the big Moose, this can’t go public just yet. ”

Jensen thought for a second, grabbed his keycard and opened his door.

“ So we don’t go out. ” He smiled.

You stepped inside and he closed the door behind him. You plopped yourself down on the bed and watched as he grabbed two glasses, opened the bottle of Whiskey and poured you both a drink. He smiled as he sat next to you on the bed and held the glass out to you.

“ Thanks. ” You took it with a smile.

You took a drink, set it on the bedside table, then turned on your side and looked at him.

“ What? ” He asked.

“ Nothing, I just never thought that any of this would happen. ”

A soft smile pulled at his lips.

“ I always hoped it would. ”

“ Oh really now? For how long? ”

He let out a little chuckles and set his glass next to yours.

“ Probably your first day on set, when you were talking to Jared. ”

You couldn’t help but smile.

“ I’m not gonna lie and say that was when it happened for me. ”

He put his hands behind his head and looked at you.

“ So when did it happen for you? ”

“ The day I came back from LA and had lunch with you and Jared. I don’t know what it was, but I just started noticing the little things..and then after that scene..Gen came in and pretty much laid it all out for me. ”

“ Jared knew right away, he was always pushing me to at least make a move and see what would happen. ”

“ So why didn’t you? ”

“ Because you’re my best friend and I didn’t want to risk messing that up. Plus, you seemed happy with Anthony and well I wasn’t going to be a home wrecker. ” He said with a little laugh.

“ I was happy with Anthony, but I almost felt like I was settling, if that makes any sense. ”

“ You know I never liked him. Ugh and that day he kissed you on set..that really got to me. ”

You couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.

“ Are you telling me that you, Jensen Ackles was jealous? ”

He shook his head with a smirk.

“ I hated that I couldn’t do this. ”

He ran his hand across your face, then puts his lips to yours. The pressure was soft, but you felt the passion. Your heart fluttered and you got this feeling in your gut. You smiled when he pulled back and ran his hand down your arm, stopping at yours then interwining his fingers with yours.

You let out a soft breath, looking at this man in front of you. He was your best friend and you honestly couldn’t remember your life before he was in it.

“ Look, I hate to be that girl.” You laughed then continued.

“ But what is this Jay? ”

His fingers tightened around yours as he moved the piece of hair that fell in front of your eyes.

“ I don’t know, but I wanna find out. Until we do, we should. ”

“ Keep it between us..I agree. ” you finished his sentence with a smile.

This was a side of Jensen that you knew was there, but you had never seen it first hand, and you swore it made you feel like a teenage girl.

“ Come here. ”

He put his arm around your waist and pulled you into him. You laid your head on his chest and took in a deep breath. His fingers still intertwined with yours, his other hand came and started running his fingers through your hair. This right here, this was comfort. You looked down at your hands together and you smiled. You never knew how bad you wanted this, until that very moment. You were willing to risk it all, just to feel like this everday. To be wrapped his arms every night, not saying a word, but just listening to his heart beat and feeling his chest go up and down as he breathed. You were slowly falling head over heels for your best friend and you never even saw it coming. Without either one of you realizing, you fell asleep. Jensen’s phone ringing woke you up, but he didn’t even budge. You reached onto the table and grabbed it. It was Jared.

“ Jay, wake up, we fell asleep. ” you nudged his chest.

His eyes blinked open and he let out a yawn.

“ What? ” He asked.

“ Jared is calling you. ” you held the phone out to him.

He sat up ran his hand over his face and answered the call.

“ What’s up man? ”

“ Dude you sleep through your alarm or something, we were expecting you a half hour ago. ”

“ Shit, yeah I passed right out. I’ll be down in 10. ”

“ Good, hurry up, you’re missing all the fun. ” Jared hung up.

Jensen ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh.

“ We really gotta get better at timing. ” he laughed.

You mimicked his laugh, then got to your feet and stretched.

“ Yeah we really do. I don’t even remember falling asleep. ”

“ I guess we both needed it. ” He said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

“ Alright, I’m gonna go change and then head down. ”

“ Wait. ”

“ What? ”

He reached out, grabbed your hand and pulled You to stand in front of him, between his legs.

“ I want to do this one more time. ”

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a deep and passionate kiss, that left you weak in the knees.

“ Alright, now you can go. ” He smirked, unwrapping his arms from you.

You shook your head, leaned in and kissed him softly then headed for the door.

“ See ya in a bit Rockstar. ” You smirked, closing the door behind you.

You had a permant smile on your face when you came into your room. You couldn’t remember the last time you were this happy, and you knew this was just the beginning, you had no idea what was to come between you and Jensen, but you couldn’t wait to find out. You changed into black skinny jeans, with a tight white crop top and a pair of red pumps. You touched up your makeup a bit, then made your way down to the show. Cliff seen you get off the elevator and walked you through the crowd of fans to the backstage area.

“ There you are! Girl I’ve been looking for you everwhere! ” Brianna screeched hugging you tightly.

“ Well here I am, you guys seem to be doing just fine without me. ” You laughed as you heard the crowd singing along with Louden Swain.

“ I’m gonna bug the Shit out of you just like every show to get up there and sing with me. ”

“ And I’m gonna give you the same answer I always do…not gonna happen. ” You said grabbing a beer from the table and popping off the cap.

“ One of these days ” She smirked.

“ Ah there she is! ” Jared yelled, walking across the room.

He wrapped you in his arms and pulled you into a bear hug, just as he always did when he had a few beers in him. You patted his shoulders before he set you back on the ground.

“ How many have you had so far?” You laughed.

“ I dunno, lost count. ” He shrugged.

Your eyes scanned the room, looking for Jensen, but he was no where in sight.

“ Shots!! ” Rich yelled.

You decided that you were gonna let lose and have fun tonight. After a few shots and glasses of Whiskey, you had a good buzz on and were laughing and joking with Rich, Brianna and Kim, when your eyes spotted Jensen walk backstage with Cliff. He gave you that Dean Winchester smirk and winked,then carried on his conversation with Jared and Misha.

“ Ackles, whipping post, Brother and Tenasse Whiskey? ” Rob called out.

You watched as Jensen shot back the rest of his glass, then headed out on stage with Rob. Just like every other show, you stood at the side of the stage and watched, singing along. The way he rocked that stage, made you feel all kinds of feelings. You not your lip, when he looks over at you as he sang Whipping post. My Chuck that man was beyond sexy. Halfway through Brother, you thought about something. You looked over at Rob and waved him over.

“ What’s up butter cup? ” He asked.

“ Mic me up. ” you said, shooting back your Whiskey.

He raised an eyebrow to you.

“ Seriously? ” He asked.

“ Just don’t say anything, I’m gonna jump in on Teneese Whiskey. ”

“ I knew youd cave one of these days. ” He laughed, setting me up with a mic pack.

He smiled at me then went back into the stage. Your heart was racing. None of the guys or girls from work you knew that you actually sang before getting cast, so you knew they were gonna be a little taken back. Once the song started, Rob nodded his head at you and you nodded back with a smile. You couldn’t help but smile once Jensen started singing. This was one of your favorites to sing and to hear that beautiful man sing, so it was going to be amazing to sing it with him. You took in a deep breath after he finished the first chorus and you waited for the second verse to start. You let him sing the first few lines, then you came onto the stage, singing.

’ But when you pulled out your heart, I didn’t waste it, cause there’s nothing like your love to get me high. ’

His eyes locked with yours and you seen the shock on his face as the crowd went crazy. A smirk pulled at the corner of your lips and you two finished the song together. When the song ended, he just looked at you and shook your head.

“ Let’s give it up for these two guys, come on. ” Rob said into the mic and the crowd was unreal.

You forgot how much of a rush it was to perform for people. You missed it. Jensen out his arm around your shoulder as you guys made your way back stage. He looked around and didn’t see anyone. He leaned in and kissed you passionately.

“ Really. ”

Jensen instantly pulled away and you both turned to see Alex standing there, arms across his chest. You ran your fingers through your hair and let out a sigh. Dammit..this might was going perfect until now.

“Alex. ”

“ So what, you’re just making your way through the cast? First me, now him. Who’s next, Jared or Misha? ”

You felt the rage instantly bubbled up inside you and you hauled off and punched him in the face.

“ Screw you Calvert. ”

Jense pushed you behind him and looked down at him.

“ You have no idea what the he’ll you are talking about, so why don’t you just turn around and walk away. ”

“ People don’t know about you guys, do they? ” Alex smirked.

“ Seriously, walk away. ”

“ have fun with her, she’s a hell of a time. ” He smiled, then walked away.


	13. Business Or Pleasure

Jensen let out a frustrated sigh and turned to look at you, as he ran his hand over the scruff on his face.

“ Just when I thought this night was going perfectly. “ You sighed.

“ Did you guys really have a thing? “ He asked, his eyes burning into yours.

You looked at him, and you couldn’t read his face, which scared the crap out of you.

“ Jay. “

“ Did you ? “

You ran your fingers through your hair.

“ It was a messed up situation. “

“ So you slept with him. “ He stated, and you could hear the anger and hurt in his voice.

“ It was once. “

“ He’s married Y/N. “

“ It was way before he got married Jensen. “ You shot back.

“ Let’s welcome back to the stage, Mr. Jensen Ackles. “ Rob called into the mic.

He took in a deep breath, glanced at you, then went back on stage. What the hell just happened? It felt like everything just got ripped away from you. You shook your head, then went back up into your room. You were so pissed and upset at the same time. You had no clue what was going to happen next, and you weren’t sure you were ready for it. This is what you were scared of. You couldn’t lose your best friend. You looked at your phone, hesitated, and then sent Jensen a text.

“ We need to talk about this Jay, come to my room when you are finished? “

You hit send with a sigh, then stripped down and got into nice long, hot shower. You tried to not think about the worst case, but it’s all you could think about. After getting into comfy clothes, you sat on your bed and looked at your phone. Nothing. You knew that he would be back in his room by now, because you guys had a full day tomorrow, and well you knew the boy loved his sleep. You laid your wet head down onto the pillow and let out a breath, fighting the tears that were starting in your eyes. After about an hour, you looked at your phone, and still nothing. You tossed it on the other side of the bed, switched off the light and let out a sigh. You needed to get some sleep, tomorrow was going to be bad enough, you couldn’t do it on no sleep. Two hours later, you finally fell to sleep. You felt like you only slept for about 15 minutes when your alarm went off. You shut it off and seen there was a text. Your heart dropped when you seen it was from Jared.

‘ You owe me breakfast remember. ‘

You knew that you had to act like nothing was going on, because you couldn’t have Jared asking questions, that you didn’t have answers to.

‘ Be down in 20. ‘ You replied.

You pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, tossed your hair up in a ponytail, and grabbed your phone before heading downstairs to meet Jared in the lobby. When you got there he was talking on his phone. He let out a sigh then ended the call when you made your way over to him.

“ I’ve been calling Jens, but’s he’s not answering. He must have crashed hard last night. “ He laughed.

That or he was still pissed about last night and didn’t want to talk to anyone…including you.

“ Oh probably, let’s go eat..I need to get something to equal out the liquor I consumed last night. “ You said, pulling on a smile.

The whole time you and Jared were, eating and talking about the panel and little red carpet thing you had going on today, you couldn’t help but check your phone every now and then, hoping that you would see a message from him, but he never did reply. Jared raised an eyebrow to you, seeing that I was clearly distracted.

“ Alright spill Y/N, what’s going on with you? You’ve been checked out since we sat down. “

Looking at those puppy dog eyes, I couldn’t help but let out a sigh. I couldn’t lie to him, and I really needed to talk to someone about all of this. 

“ Jared, if I tell you something, you can’t over react. “

“ Something finally happened between you and Jensen. “ He looked at you, a smirk pulling at the side of his lips.

You ran your fingers through your hair.

“ You knew. “

“ Come on, I’ve known that guy for 13 years..I know when he’s happy. Plus, I’ve seen all the little touches and looks, I’m not blind. So what happened? “

You took in a deep breath.

“ Everything was going so good, until last night. “

“ What happened last night? “ He asked, taking a drink of his coffee.

“ Alex, seen us kissing…and he made some comment about me making my way through the cast. He mentioned about the stupid crap that happened between us and that sent Jensen off. “

“ So something did happen between you and Clavert. “

“ Not the point right now Jared….The point is, Jensen hasn’t spoken to me since then…I don’t know what to do Jared. “

He let out a breath.

“ Listen, that boy is crazy about you, even though he hasn’t actually said it. Just give him some time, when he’s ready he’ll come to you. “ 

I shook my head with a sigh.

“ I don’t wanna lose him.. I can’t. “ You said, softly.

Jared reached over and took your hand in his.

“ You won’t I can guarantee that.” He said with a soft smile.

After breakfast, Jared walked you to your door, then wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly.

“ Just give it a little time, I promise that he will come around. “

“ Thanks Jar. “ You smiled softly.

He kissed your forehead, then you went into your room, and did your hair and make up for the little red carpet thing for the season finale, before your panel. You were dreading this. You knew that you were gonna have pull on a smile the whole damn day and act like everything was fine, when it was far from it. You looked at yourself one last time in the mirror as there was a knock on your door. You’ve got this. You told yourself. You smiled, when you seen Tori standing in the hallway.

“ You ready to go? “ She asked.

“ As ready as I will be. “ You laughed.

The ride to the location was about 5 minutes and when she parked, your heart started to race. When you stepped out, you heard people screaming and then the flashes started going off. You did your best to not fall on your face in your heels that Tori had picked out for you. You waved and smiled, until you seen him. Your heart skipped a beat. He looked so handsome. His eyes locked with yours for a second, and then he focused back at the people yelling his name. Jared looked at you and smiled.

“ Alright,we are gonna start with some solo shots, then we will have you with all the guys separate, then all of you together. “ A blonde woman told you. 

The solo shots went by quickly, then they put you with Jared. He leaned down to your ear.

“ How ya holding up, good? “ 

You smiled and nodded your head. He smiled, then kissed the top of your head. We smiled, then you moved onto Misha. You took in a breath when they moved you towards Alex. You had to try everything in your power, to not punch him again, for even touching you, but you smiled and faked it all and then you looked over at Jensen. He had his hand held out to you, with a soft smile. You let out a breath and took a hold of his hand. He instantly wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close. You knew that he was upset with the whole situation last night, but when I felt his thumb rub against the bare skin, where my shirt has risen, you couldn’t help but smile. You looked up at him, into those green eyes and your heart skipped a beat. You needed to talk to him before this panel. Even though you were in heels, you kind of went on your tip toes to reach his ear. He met you half way when he seen you struggling.

“ Meet me in the green room, when we get to the convention..please. “

He looked at you, let out a defeated sigh and nodded his head. After getting a photo with all the guys, you went back into your separate cars and went the stadium.

“ So you have about half hour before your panel with Jared, Jensen and Alex while Misha is doing his meet and greet. “ Tori said, passing you a large cup of coffee.

“ Can I take you back to Vancouver with me after this is all done? “ You smiled, taking a drink of the hot fresh coffee.

She let out a little laugh, then showed you to one of the many green rooms. You talked with Misha for a few minutes, before you seen Jensen walk into the room. He looked around until he spotted you. He nodded towards the door, then walked out.

“ I’ll be right back. “ You told Misha, as you hurried to follow after Jensen.

Despite the screaming fans, Jensen took your hand, as you two waved at them and made your way into an empty room. When the door closed behind you, he turned and looked at you. You just looked at him, not exactly sure what to say.

“ Jay, I’m sorry. “ You said, not louder than a whisper.

“ What didn’t you tell me? “ He asked shaking his head.

“ I didn’t think it was something I needed to tell anyone. Like I said, it was a messed up situation and it really shouldn’t have happened. “

He ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes burning into yours.

“ If we are gonna do this, we can’t keep anything from each other. “ He stated.

“ I agree. “

He took in a deep breath and just looked at you. Like he knew what you were thinking, he closed the distance between the two of you, wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and put his face in the crook of your neck.

“ I’m sorry I should have messaged you back last night, but I needed. “

“ You don’t have anything to apologize for Jay. “ You said, as your arms came around his neck and your fingers found his hair. 

When he placed an innocent kiss on your neck, it sent shivers down your spine. You pulled back when he did and you didn’t hesitate to put your lips to his. The passion exploded the moment your lips connected. His grip on you tightened and you pulled him down into you until your bodies were flush together. After a minute, he broke your lips and put his forehead to yours. You took a second to catch your breath, then you remembered something.

“ Ummm…I might have told Jared. “

He let out a little laugh and shook his head.

“ Yeah he texted me the moment he left you this morning. “

“ Of course he did. “ You smiled.

He moved the hair from your eyes and just looked at you.

“ What? “ You asked.

“ When was the last time someone told you just how beautiful you are? “

You bit your bottom lip as your heart finally fell. All those wall came crashing down. Your phone ringing, broke your thoughts. You let out a sigh then took it from your back pocket.

“ Shit, we have a panel to get to. “

“ Yeah, this is going to be fun..” He chuckled.

You put your hand on his cheek and looked into those beautiful green eyes.

“ Please tell me that you won’t kill Alex until after. “ You joked.

“ I can’t promise you that..but I will try my hardest. “ He smirked.

You let out a little laugh, before he leaned down and put his lips to yours again. Just like last night, he kissed you and it made your knees go weak and you couldn’t help but smile.

“ Can we not do this again. I hated every damn second of it. “ He said against your lips.

“ You and me both. “

You kissed him again softly, then took his hand in yours.

“ Now we really have to go. “ You smiled.

He looked down at your hands, as you went to let out.

“ Nah, I ain’t letting go. It’s not something we haven’t done in public before. “

“ This is true. “ You smiled, as you two walked out into the screaming crowd once again. 

Half way to backstage, he let go of your hand and put his arm around your waist, as he leaned down to your ear.

“ Ya know, just to make it look a little more natural. “ He smirked into your ear.

“ Smooth. “ You laughed.

When you guys got backstage, he finally let go of you, but stayed close enough that his arm was touching yours. Jared had a big smile on his face as he made his way over to you guys. 

“ Told ya. “ Was all he said to you.

“ Yes Moose, you were right, happy? “

Jared looked between you and Jensen and smiled,

“ Yeah I am. Be a little happier when I can actually mess with you guys in public. “

You shook your head with a laugh, then you felt Jensen tense beside you. You looked at him then followed his eyes over to Alex talking to Rob. You put your hand on his arm and squeezed for a second. 

“ Lock it up Jay. “ Jared said to him, knowing exactly what was going through his head at that moment.

Jensen, looked at Alex as his blood boiled. He leaned down and kissed the top of your head, not taking his eyes off of him.

“ Alright, are you guys ready for this amazing panel of people? “ Richard asked, and the fans screamed.

Rob passed each of you a mic as you made your way onto the stage. You were thankful that Jensen and Alex were on the ends, far away from each other, but you could still feel the tension between them. After a few minutes of bantering we started with the questions. All 4 of you turned to the left.

“ Hi. “ You and Jared smiled.

“ Hi, my question is for Y/N . “

You smirked at the boys then looked back at the woman stand at the microphone.

“ What’s your question sweetheart? “ You asked.

“ I was wondering what it was like switching from Jack to Dean so quickly and how you feel about that. “

You shook your head with a laugh. If she only knew..

“ Y’all are starting off strong. “

You ran your fingers through your hair and before you got to answer, Alex spoke up.

“ See that’s my issue, I feel like Cassie and Jack’s relationship got cut short and they never got to see what was actually there. “

You seen Jensen glance at him, then took a drink of his coffee, trying so hard to keep his mouth and hands to himself.

“ Yeah it did get cut short, but Jack also had a lot of issues that he needed to figure out. In my opinion, Cassie fits better with Dean. Yeah he has a lot of issues, but he’s more of a….man I guess you could say. Jack was still really young and couldn’t really grasp the concept of the feelings that come with a relationship. “ You said, looking straight at Alex.

Jensen couldn’t hide the grin that came across his face.

“ Yeah Dean’s just more a man. “ He smirked and the crowd screamed in agreement.

“ To answer your questions darling, I’ve said it at our last Con, Cassie and Dean just make more sense, so I’d say that I’m actually pretty happy with the change in relationship. Dean is going to push Cassie to her limits, which Jack would have never been able to do. So I’m defiantly excited to see where it will go. “

“ Thank you. “ The woman said, before walking away.

Jared leaned into you, his hand in front of his mouth, so the crowd wouldn’t read his lips.

“ Nice shot. “

You smirked, then you guys kept on with the questions. The rest of your panel went really good, despite all of the tension. 

“ Alright, that’s it for us guys, thank Y’all for coming out. We love you! “ Jared said.

We all stood up and waved. Jensen leaned down and kissed the top of your head, before hugging Jared. You waved one last time, then you all went back stage. You were going to talk to Alex, about his cheap shot at the first of the panel. Before he walked away, you grabbed his arm and pulled him into the closest empty room.

“ What the hell was that? “ You asked, your arms crossed.

“ What, I was just giving my opinion. “

“ Seriously Alex, I thought we were at a point that we could be happy for one another. “

He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

“ I just don’t think you and Jensen is a good idea, I mean you know how he is with women..”

Another cheap shot, and it bubbled the rage in you.

“ Coming from the man who cheated on his soon to be wife at the time. “ You shot back.

He looked at you and let out a breath.

“ I deserved that. “

He hesitated, then shoved his hands in his pockets.

“ You’re happy? “ He asked.

You couldn’t help but shake your head with a smile as you thought about how that tall freckled man made you feel.

“ Yeah, I really am… so can we please just stop this shit. “

“ I’m sorry I really shouldn’t have said, anything that I did. “

“ I don’t think I’m the one you should apologize to Calvert. “

“ What if he punches me? “ He chuckled

You let out a little laugh.

“ Well even though you do deserve it for being a class A douche, I don’t think he’s going to hit you. “

“ Alright, I do owe him that. So we good? “ He asked with that smile of his.

“ Yeah, we’re good…as long as you keep your mouth shut.. Only you and Jared know about this. This doesn’t go public until we make it that way, got it? “ You said, straight faced.

“ If I was going to say anything, I would have last night..I’m not that much of a dick. “ 

You smiled, hugged him, then went back to the green room. You watched as Alex went over and talked to Jensen in the corner. After a minute, Alex held his hand out, and Jensen took it then pulled him into a hug. You let out a sigh of relief. You smiled as Jensen walked over and sat down next to you on the couch.

“ Well you didn’t hit him, so I take it everything is finally back to normal? “ You asked.

He didn’t say a word, but nodded his head and put his lips to your forehead, letting them linger there for a minute. Finally, you felt like everything was going to be alright..but you weren’t going to look too far into the future because, well Chuck knows what could happen.


	14. Business Or Pleasure

The next morning, you woke up to lips softly on yours. You blinked your eyes open and looked into those beautiful eyes and you couldn’t help but smile.

“ Good morning beautiful. “ He whispered as he placed kisses along your jaw.

“ Jay, don’t start something that you can’t finish. “ You sighed, as your hands gripped onto his shoulders.

“ And who says I can’t finish it? “ He smirked.

You looked over at the clock and seen that it was 6:15am.

“ The clock…our flight leaves in an hour an a half. We need to get up, and get going. “

He let out a frustrated sigh, kissed you softly, then rolled off of you to lay on his back. He watched as you got off the bed, and started gathering your things, wearing nothing but his t-shirt and your underwear. 

“ You know when we get back to Vancouver, I’m gonna finish what I started this weekend. We’ve been so busy. “ He smirked.

You looked at him, walked over and stood in front of him, your arms wrapped around his neck.

“ You promise? “ 

Before anything could get started, there was a knock on the door.

“ Let’s go ladies, we gotta grab coffee before we head to the airport. “ Jared called from outside the door.

You both let out a sigh.

“ Come on, let’s get out there before the Moose has a hissy fit. “ You laughed.

You pulled on a pair of jeans, but kept his t-shirt on and tucked it in the front. 

“ I’m not getting my shirt back am I? “ He shook his head, as he zipped up his suitcase.

“ Yeah probably not. “ You said, tossing your bag over your shoulder.

You guys made your way down to the lobby, grabbed coffee with Jared and Misha, then you slept the whole flight home. Your head resting on Jensen’s shoulder. When you arrived back in Vancouver, Jensen walked you to your car and helped put your bag in the trunk of your car. He closed the trunk and looked at you. He let out a sigh, when he noticed the paparazzi around you, their cameras flashing.

“ So, call me when you get home? “ He asked.

“ Yeah of course, we’re still on for dinner tonight? “ You asked.

“ I wouldn’t miss it. “ He smiled softly leaned in and kissed the top of your head.

You smiled got into your car, then started down the street. You were just going through a green light when you seen a huge truck coming right at you, and that was the last thing you seen before everything went black. When you woke up everything was fuzzy and all you could hear was the beeping sound that was coming from beside you. You blinked your eyes until your vision became clear to see the bright lights of a hospital room. You took in a deep breath and the pain in your head hit you like a ton of bricks. You looked to your right and seen your mother.

“ Mom. ” You said, your voice breaking from the rawness in your throat.

She quickly got to her feet and stood beside you, taking your hand in hers.

“ Hey sweetie. ” She smiled, tears welling in her eyes.

“ What happened? ”

“ You got into a car accident, you’ve been out for the past 3 hours. ”

You were so confused, you didn’t remember a damn thing. You heard voices outside the room and your eyes focused on the man standing behind the other side of the big window and your heart began to race.

“ Mom..”

“ Yes sweetie. ” She asked.

“ is that Jared Padalecki? ” You asked, trying hard to contain the butterflies that were stirring in your stomach.

She let out a little laugh and moved the hair from my eyes.

“ Yes. “

“ Is he here visiting someone? “ You asked, slowly sitting up.

“ Yeah, he’s here to see you. “

Your eyes widened as you looked at her.

“ Am I dying or something? “ You said with a little laugh.

She shook her head as a smile pulled at your lips.

“ No, you are going to be just fine. “

“ Then can you explain why Sam frigging Winchester is here to see me? “

Her smiled faded slightly and she sat down on the chair next to your bed.

“ Listen Y/N the doctor said that you might have some memory loss, so things might be a little overwhelming at first. “ 

You let out a sigh. Well that would explain why I didn’t remember anything.

“ Okay, so I know him? “ You asked.

“ Very well sweetie. You’ve actually been one of the main characters of that show for the past 3 years. “

“ What? “

Your mind couldn’t process what she had just told you.

“ You’re saying that I work on Supernatural, and I’m friends with Jared and . “

Before you could finish your sentence, your eyes locked with those green ones that you always loved watching on tv. You seen the pain on his face and you let out a breath.

“ Jensen Ackles. “ You said softly.

She looked through the window, then got to her feet.

“ I’ll be right back. “ She smiled, then walked out the door.

You watched as she stood beside the huge men and you wish you could hear what they were talking about.

“ How is she? “ Jensen asked, panicked.

“ She’s going to be fine, but she’s got memory loss. “

“ What does she remember? “ Jared asked running his fingers through his hair.

“ I’m not exactly sure, she just woke up. “

She hesitated, looked between the boys and let out a breath.

“ But she doesn’t remember that she knows you guys. “

She seen Jensen’s face fall and she put her hand on his cheek.

“ Listen the doctor said it will be a little overwhelming, but it will be good for you guys to try and help her remember things. Show her some things that you’ve done over the past few years. Fill her in on what’s really been going on in her life, because well you guys know that better than me. “ She said with a little laugh.

“ I’m gonna go get some coffee. “ Jensen said, walking down the long hallway.

Jared looked at your mom and she smiled.

“ Can I go see her? “ He asked.

“ Of course, but just know that she’s gonna be a little start struck. “ She laughed softly.

“ I’ll leave you guys to talk to her for a while. I’m gonna go grab some of her things. “ She smiled, leaving Jared at the door,

He let out a breath, opened the door and poked his head inside.

“ Can I come in? “ He asked.

You tucked the hair behind your ear and smiled.

“ Yeah of course. “

He closed the door, walked over and stood in front of you, his hands in his pockets.

“ So my mom tells me that we are co workers. “ You laughed nervously.

“ Yeah, for a while now. “

Right then he thought of something. He took his phone out of his back pocket of his jeans, then sat down in the chair next to your bed. You couldn’t lie and say that you weren’t star stuck. You watched this man on tv for so many years, and couldn’t believe that he was sitting next to you. He turned his phone so you could see it and couldn’t help but smile.

“ This was your second day on set I do believe. “ He laughed.

You looked at the photo and seen you on his back, sticking your tongue out. You tried hard to remember that night, but nothing was coming. He swiped to the left and the next picture was of you in Misha’s trench coat, that literally went down almost to your feet. You couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. He showed you a bunch of photos then stopped and took in a breath.

“ This was from your first fan convention about 3 years ago. “ He said softly.

Your eyes locked on the photo. It was you and Jensen. He had his arm around your shoulder and his lips were on your temple, your face scrunched up in a funny face. You took in a deep breath and carefully ran your fingers through your hair.

“ Wow. “ You breathed out.

“ Yeah. “ He slid his phone back into his pocket and smiled at you.

“ I’m glad your okay Y/N. We were all so worried. “

“ We? “

“ Me, Misha, Alex everyone over at the studio and of course. “

“ Jensen. “ You said, as the door opened and he stepped inside, two coffee cups in hand.

Your heart began to race and you swallowed the lump in your throat.

“ I got you coffee. “ He said, passing a cup to Jared.

Jared got to his feet, leaned in and kissed the top of your head. He smiled, then walked out, closing the door behind him. Jensen stood there and just looked at you for a minute, not knowing what to say. You couldn’t even form words at the moment. This was like every girls dream, to have Dean Winchester standing in front of her, that worried look on his face. You took in a deep breath and pulled on a smile.

“ So I guess this is a little overwhelming for you. “ He finally said as he sat down on the chair.

“ It’s a lot to take in yeah. “

You shook your head with a little laugh.

“ I mean, any fan would die to be in my position right now. “

“ Well I wouldn’t say this exact position. “ He motioned to the beeping machines.

You let out a laugh, and you looked at him, as a feeling of comfort came across you.

“ So Jared showed me some pictures he had on his phone, it seems like we get a long pretty well. “ You joked.

He took a drink of his coffee and shook his head.

“ If you only knew. “ He said softly.

You seen the smile from his face and you instantly reached out and put your hand on his.

“ Tell me. “ You said softly.

He thought for a second, then took out his phone.

“ I’ve got a better idea. “

He typed something on his phone then held it out for you to see.

“ Your mom said you don’t remember being on the show…which means this would be like watching it for the first time. “ He smiled passing me the phone.

You took it and looked at him for a second. You moved over the other end of the bed, hoping leaving enough room for this man to sit next to you on the bed.

“ Will you watch it with me and give me commentary? “ You asked with a laugh.

That smile came back across his lips as he set his coffee on the window ledge then got to his feet. He carefully got onto the bed next to you, trying not to push his limits. The way you were laying wasn’t comfortable, this man was a lot bigger than you had thought. You looked at him and smiled softly.

“ Do you mind? “ You asked.

He knew what you meant and he moved his arm so you could cuddle into his side. You took in a breath and the smell of him hit you with a wave of comfort. His cologne, coffee and the mint gum he had in his mouth. You knew that smell. He placed his arm carefully around your waist and he held the phone out so you could both see the screen and pressed play. You watched at least 3 episodes and he told you funny things that happened, how many takes it took because Jared was messing with someone and you couldn’t contain your laughter, but you didn’t remember any of it. He seen the emotion on your face change and he set the phone down and looked at you.

“ None of this is coming back to you is it. “ He stated.

You didn’t say a word, but shook your head.

“ I’m sorry. “ You said running your fingers through your hair as you sat up.

“ Don’t be, it’s not your fault Y/N “

He seen your eyes start to get heavy and let out a breath.

“ You should get some sleep. “

He unwrapped you from his arm and got to his feet, fixing the t- shirt he wore. 

“ Yeah, I am getting a little tired. “ You admitted.

He hesitated, then his kissed your forehead softly. When he pulled back, you looked at him and even though you didn’t remember anything, you knew you felt something, the moment he walked into the room.

“ Jensen, can I ask you something? “ You asked softly.

“ Of course. “

“ I get that Jared and I are good friends, but you and me..”

The smile that pulled on his lips was almost broken.

“ What? “ 

“ You’re my best friend Y/N, but the past week, it’s kinda became more than that. “ 

Your heart skipped a beat. This wasn’t happening.. you and Jensen Ackles. You never in your wildest dreams wold have guessed you would hear those words come out of his mouth.

“ I’m sorry Jay.. I can’t even begin to imagine what this is like for all of you guys. “

“ Of course you’re worried about everyone else. “ He chuckled, but you could still see the pain written all over his face.

“ Did the doctor say if this was going to be permanent or not? “ You asked softly, terrified to hear his answer.

He let out a breath and ran his hand over the scruff on his face.

“ They don’t know..it could last for a few days, or months…or you may never remember any of it. “

Your heart broke. You wanted so much to remember everything that him and Jared had told you about.. but most of all, you wanted to remember whatever had happened between the two of you.

“ Get some sleep, alright. I’ll be here when you wake up. “ He forced a smile on his face.

You closed your eyes as he leaned down again and placed a soft kiss on your cheek. He let it linger there for a minute, then stood up straight.

“ I’m gonna see if Jared got lost. “ He said as he made his way to the door.

Before he could walk out, you spoke.

“ Jensen. “

He turned back and looked at you.

“ I hope that it all comes back. “

He didn’t say anything, but smiled, then left. You ran your hand over your face, letting everything that just happened sink in. You couldn’t believe how bad that killed you when you seen the look on his face when he looked at you. You never wanted to see that again, but there wasn’t anything that you could to prevent that. You thought about everything as you finally drifted off to sleep. Jensen walked around the hospital until he met up with Jared.

“ How is she doing? “ He asked.

Jensen took a big drink of his coffee.

“ She doesn’t remember anything, but she’s good. “

“ Why don’t you go and get some sleep, we can come back first thing in the morning. “ Jared said, as he patted Jensen’s shoulder.

“ Nah I’m gonna stay here, you go. I’ll call you in the morning. “

They parted ways and Jensen convinced the nurse to let him to stay in your room over night. He came back into your room and sat in the chair beside the bed and just looked at you as you slept. Would he ever have what he did not even 24 hours ago again? Would you ever remember how much he cared for you? He let out a sigh, then leaned towards you and took your hand in his.

“ This whole situation is messed up, I know that. I know that you don’t remember how you feel about me, or how I feel about you..Hell I don’t think I’ve actually told you how I really felt. It scares the crap out of me, that’s for damn sure. The way my heart races, anytime you laugh. How I felt every single wall come crashing down, the first time I kissed you, that night on your porch. I can’t picture my life without you. “

He felt the tears start in his eyes and he took in a deep breath.

“ I love you Y/N and I should have told you that, long before now. “ He whispered. 

He wiped the tear that fell onto his cheek, let go of your hand and sunk into the chair. He looked at you for a minute, then closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep. You slowly opened your eyes and looked at the big man that sat in the most uncomfortable looking chair, his eyes closed. You had heard every single word he had said. He poured his heart out to you, and you couldn’t say a damn word.


	15. Business Or Pleasure

You opened your eyes slowly, just to blinded by those harsh hospital lights. You stretched carefully and looked around the empty room. Looking at the tiny chair beside your bed, you seen that leather jacket that had been on Jensen yesterday. Alright, so yesterday wasn’t a dream. You looked down at your arm and noticed that you weren’t hooked up to any machines anymore.

“ Thank God. “ You sighed in relief.

You swung your feet to dangle off the bed, before hesitating and getting to your feet. You were stiff as Hell, but the pain you felt in your head yesterday was completely gone. Halfway to the bathroom you heard the door to your room open

“ You’re awake. “

You turned and smiled at your mother.

“ How are you feeling? “ She asked.

“ I’m feeling good. “

“ And seeing those boys yesterday? “ She asked with a smile.

Mirroring her smile, you shook your head softly. 

“ It’s crazy, and a little overwhelming. “

“ Those boys seem to really care about you. “

A smile pulled at your lips, then faded when you remembered the last thing you heard before you fell asleep and your mother seen it. She came over and placed her hand on your face.

“ What’s wrong? “

Pulling the smile back on your face, you again shook your head.

“ Nothing. “

“ Oh come on Y/N you can’t lie to your mother. “

You made your way back to the bed and sat down, your mother sitting beside you.

“ It’s just a little hard not knowing what’s happened the past what 3 years, ya know. They showed me pictures and I didn’t remember a damn thing. Jensen even watched a few episodes of the show with me, and nothing. “

She patted your hand with a soft smile.

“ Just give it some time and don’t overwhelm yourself, don’t rush anything. “

“ Rush what? “ You asked, knowing that she wasn’t talking about the show.

She hesitated, then spoke.

“ I read the tabloids, I watch videos of you at your conventions.. and I mean the man hasn’t left your side longer than an hour. I just want you to be careful, your situation is complicated enough. You’re already going to have your face on a few magazines, you don’t need that extra baggage at the moment. “

“ Mom, why don’t you just come out and tell me that you don’t want me to be with him. “

She let out a sigh and you seen her face go soft.

“ It’s not that I don’t want you to be with him Sweetie, I just think that he should maybe back off a bit, until we see if you’re going to get any of that back. “

Before you could reply, the door opened and both Jensen and Jared came into the room. Man you didn’t know if you were ever going to get used this. 

“ You’re up and walking around, feeling better? “ Jared asked, kissing the top of your head with a soft smile.

“ Yeah, thanks. “ You smiled up at him.

When your eyes met Jensen’s, butterflies instantly filled your stomach. He smiled, but you seen the bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted.

“ Alright, Miss Y/L/N everything is looking good, so we are just going to give you one last check up and then you can finally get out of here. “ The doctor smiled as he came into the room.

After a few minutes, he smiled.

“ Alright, just take it easy alright. “

You glanced at the huge men that stood beside your mother and let out a breath.

“ So this whole memory loss, there’s no telling if it will come back or not? “

“ Well, in some cases it doesn’t, but most cases it does. “

“ So is there anything we can do to help that? “ Jared asked.

“ Just try and keep her on a routine, no sky diving or anything. Showing her things that might jog her memory is always best.“ The doctor chuckled.

“ Thanks Doc. “ You smiled.

After signing you out, your mom grabbed some clean clothes and you went and changed in the bathroom. Turning on the tap, you splashed cold water on your face then looked at yourself in the mirror and let out a shaky breath. What was going to happen when you left? After fixing your messy bun, you walked back into the room, and couldn’t help but smile, when those beautiful men, were still there. Your mom kissed your cheek softly.

“ You call me if you need anything. “

Your heart skipped a beat.

“ You’re leaving? “

She glanced at Jared and Jensen, then smiled softly at you.

“ I will come and see you tomorrow, but I’m pretty sure you’re in good hands. They are going to take you home and keep an eye on you. I love you sweetheart. “

She kissed your cheek again, smiled at the boys then left. Jared stood up from one of the chairs, your bag in his hand and smiled.

“ You ready to get out of this place? “ He laughed.

“ Yes please. “ You chuckled.

Jensen held his arm out to you and you hooked your arm with his with a smile. You walked arm and arm with him, down to the back entrance Jared in front of you guys.

“ I parked back here, just so we wouldn’t have the paparazzi blinding you with the flashes. “ Jared stated.

“ Is it that bad? “ You asked.

“ Well let’s just say everyone would like to know how you’re doing. “ Jensen smirked, as you made your way to the dark SUV. He opened the door, helped me in and got in and sat beside me in the back seat. Jared got in and we were off.

“ So where exactly are we going? “ You asked.

“ We are going to your place. “ Jared called from the drivers seat.

You took in a deep breath, then you felt a strong hand, squeeze your hand lightly. You looked over at Jensen and smiled.

“ I know it’s gonna be a little weird, but you’re not going to go through any of this alone, alright? “

You shook your head with a smile. How was it that he made you instantly calm? His grip loosened but his hand never let go of yours. When Jared pulled up into the driveway, you let out a breath. Here we go. You stepped outside and seen this beautiful white modern house. It was beautiful. 

“ This is my house? “ You smiled.

“ Yup, come on, we’ll give you the tour. “ Jared smiled as he opened the door.

“ You guys really don’t have to do this. I mean I’m sure that you guys have tons of stuff that you have to do. “ You stated as you walking into the bright house.

“ Everything is on hold for the moment. Gen and the kids actually flew out last night, so I didn’t have to go back to Austin for a bit. “

You remembered seeing pictures and videos of Jared and his not so little family anymore. 

“ I take it, I’m close with her as well? “ You laughed as you walked around, exploring the living room.

“ Yeah, she can’t wait to see you. “ Jared sat your bag on the brown leather couch.

You ran your hands across the bookshelf filled with books and smiled. The next few hours, the boys showed you around and then stopped upstairs in your bedroom. When Jensen opened your door, you shook your head. There was no doubt this was your room. You looked at the pictures on the wall. Most of them were of your family but a few of them were of you and the boys. You seen a door to the left of the balcony.

“ Bathroom? “ You asked, looking back at Jensen.

A smirk pulled at his lips as he shook his head.

“ Nope. “

When he opened the door, I was a little taken back. The walls were covered with pictures of all of the Supernatural cast. There were little figures of all of us, along with I was assuming fan gifts and pictures that sat on the tables. You shook your head with a smile.

“ This is where you put all of your stuff from the show. “ Jared stated as you looked at the pictures on the wall.

You stopped when you seen a picture of you Jared and Jensen standing in front of a trailer.

“ Is that mine? “ You asked.

“ Yup, that was the day that you finally got your trailer after signing your life away for a season. “ Jensen smiled at the memory.

Jared stepped out of the room as his phone rang. Looking around, Jensen seen the emotion on your face.

“ How ya holding up? “ He asked.

You couldn’t help but smile, even though it was a bit much.

“ This is crazy. “ You laughed.

Right then Jensen got an idea.

“ You feel like going out for a bit ? “ He asked.

You seen that excited smile on his face and it made your heart do a flip.

“ Where? “ You asked curious.

“ That’s a surprise, what do you say? “ He asked, pulling on that Winchester smirk.

“ Alright, I wanna grab a shower first, I still smell like a hospital. “ You laughed as you walked back into your bedroom.

You looked at the two dressers, not sure where your clothes actually were. Jensen let out a little laugh, then pointed to the black dresser. You opened the drawers, pulled out a pair of jeans, and a large band t-shirt. Jensen took in a breath.

“ What? “ You asked when you seen the look on his face.

“ That’s mine. “ 

“ Oh, sorry. “ You held it out to him.

He shook his head with a laugh.

“ Nah, you claimed that like 2 years ago. “

You smiled, then took a quick shower. 

“ How is she doing? “ Jared asked.

“ She seems to be taking it all in pretty good. She’s in taking a shower right now, then I’m gonna take her to set. “

“ You think she’s ready for that? “ Jared asked.

“ Never know until we try right. The doctor said it would be good to show what her life has been life for the past couple years…and well she’s spent more time on set than anywhere else. “

“ Alright, I’m gonna head over there now, I’ll let everyone know. “

Jensen shook his head then sat on your bed and looked around the room. He’s been in here plenty of times, but he never got the chance to really look around. As he got to his feet and looked at the photos on the wall, his heart skipped a beat, when he seen the two of you guys at one of the red carpet events you had done earlier this year. He knew that you were here, but he felt like you were miles away. You smiled at him as you came out of the bathroom. He pulled on a smile but his heart was almost breaking. All he wanted to do was reach out, pull you close and put his lips to yours, but he knew he couldn’t..not yet anyways. You felt his eyes looking over you and it made you a bit nervous and you let out a breath.

“ So you gonna tell me where we are going? “ You smirked.

He shook his head.

“ Nope, but let’s just say you will be very excited. “

“ Excited in what way? “ You laughed a bit, surprised that you were comfortable enough that, you let that slip out of your mouth.

He raised an eyebrow to you. 

“ There’s my girl “ He thought to himself.

“ You’ll just have to wait and see won’t you. “ He smirked.

You grabbed your coat, the Jensen drove your car to set. When you pulled up to the gate, you looked at him, your stomach in knots. You knew exactly where you were, not because you remembered being here, but because well you were a nerd when it came to the show. 

“ You’re seriously taking me on set. “ You couldn’t control the excitement in your voice.

He looked at you with a genuine smile.

“ See I told you, you’d be excited..just not the kind you were hoping for huh. “

You shook your head and punched his arm. The moment he drove up beside the trailers, you got extremely nervous and Jensen noticed.

“ Listen, if this is too much we don’t have to do this yet. “

You looked out the window and thinking.

“ I don’t know. “ You confessed.

A he took in a breath, his hand took a hold of yours, which made you turn and look into those green eyes of his..God those green eyes.

“ You give me a few hours and you will feel at home here, I promise. “

“ And if I don’t? “ You challenged him with a smirk. 

Jensen thought for a second.

“ If you don’t, then I will cook you dinner tomorrow, what ever you want at my place. “

“ You got yourself a deal there Ackles. “

He smiled, as he got out of the car and opened your door. You took in a deep breath then stepped outside. You looked over at Jensen and he put his hand out for you. You hesitated then took a hold of it and he gave it a light squeeze.

“ You got this, but you get too overwhelmed just let me know and we can leave. “

You shook your head with a smile, then you heard Jared’s big mouth,

“ You guys made it. “ He smiled, walking over Misha beside him.

You felt those butterflies come back when you looked at Misha.. That was Misha freaking Collins, dressed head to toe as Castiel. He smiled softly.

“ Hey Y/N, it’s really good to see you. “ 

You looked at his tie and noticed that it wasn’t right, Without thinking you let go of Jensen’s hand and flipped it backwards. All three of them just looked at you.

“ What, Cas’s tie is always flipped. “ You said softly.

Misha shook his head with a laugh.

“ Surprisingly enough, that was the first thing you did when we first met. “

“ Really. “ You laughed.

“ Yup. “

“ Misha, they need you on set. “ Some man called.

“ I’ll see you later. “ He hugged you then walked off to shoot a scene.

You looked around and then your eyes stopped at the trailer you had seen in the picture.

“ So that is my trailer. “ You stated.

“ It is, you wanna go check it out? “ Jensen asked.

“ Damn straight I do. “ You laughed, making your way up the few steps.

You took in a little breath then opened the door. Inside almost looked like the room in your house. It had a few posters of the show on the back wall, and you seen a few scripts sitting on the kitchen counter. You walked around and again, there was pictures of you and pretty much everyone, but mostly of you and Jensen. You couldn’t help but smile.

“ Everyone seems to spend more time in here then their own trailers. “ Jared laughed.

Walking over to the little kitchen, you picked up the script that was on the counter.

“ That’s actually today’s script. ” Jared stated.

You read a few line and let out a laugh.

“ Well Cassie really is a hard ass isn’t she. ”

“ Just like Dean. Crap I gotta go shoot a scene, you kids have fun now..and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. ” He smirked, closing the door behind him.

Jensen came over to stand in front of you as you skimmed the pages.

“ So they have us together on screen. ”

“ Yeah, better than with Calvert. ” He laughed.

You tilted your head to look at him.

“ Alex Calvert? ” You asked.

Jensen took in a breath..was he supposed to tell you about everything that had happened between you and Alex?

“ Yeah, they actually brought Cassie in for Jack’s love interest. ”

You shook your head in confusion.

“ So why is she with..or going to be with Dean? ”

“ It just happened that way..they wanted Jack to focus on something bigger…and Well Cassie and Dean just fit better together. ”

Setting the script down, you looked up at him and got a shiver down your spine. He looked at you for a second then spun on his feet and walked towards the door.

“ Wanna go check out Cassie’s room? ”

Excitment ran through you and he couldn’t contain a little laugh.

“ What? ” you asked, pushing him a little.

“ It’s just your first day on set, you were so professional I guess you could say. I mean you said you were a fan of the show, but your fan girl never really showed..but now. ”

“ Shut up. ” You laughed.

“ Alright, come on. ”

You followed him onto set and you smiled ear to ear. You couldn’t believe that this is where you worked. You walked down one of the hallways of the bunker set, then Jensen stopped and smiled at you. He opened the door, then walked inside, and you followed right behind him. You remembered seeing this in one of the episodes you watched him him last night, but it was so surreal to be standing in it. Looking at the little table next to the bed, you seen a little note.

“ Can’t wait to have Cassie back, Love Zabrina. “ You read out loud.

“ Zabrina is our . “

“ Makeup artist yeah I know. “ I laughed.

He showed you some of the lore books, and little things around the room, then you went to where Jared was shooting a scene with Alex and Misha.

“ You wanna watch? “ Jensen asked.

“ Hell yeah. “ 

You sat down on one of the chairs, and Jensen just looked at you.

“ What? “

“ That’s my chair. “

He looked at the one next to it with a smile.

“ That is yours. “

You got to your feet and looked at the chair next to his. Your heart skipped a beat when you seen your name on it. You ran your fingers through your hair and let out a breath. Jensen seen you hesitate to sit down and got a little worried.

“ You alright? “ He asked, his eyes filled with worry.

You shook your head.

“ Yeah, this is just…”

“ Too much? “

“ No, fucking awesome. “ You smiled, finally sitting down in YOUR chair. 

The rest of the day was a little over whelming but you had to admit, it was one of the best days of your life. Everyone was so sweet and you really could see yourself working 13 hour days here with these people. 

“ We miss you already, we can’t wait to have you back. “ Bob smiled.

After spending about 5 hours, talking to people and seeing everything, you were exhausted. Walking back to Jensen’s trailer, he noticed.

“ How about I take you home? “

“ As much as I don’t want to ever leave this place, I’m exhausted. “ You laughed, leaning your head against his arm. 

He took in a breath, then kissed your temple.

“ Alright, let’s go. “

The whole ride home, you thought about everything and it hit you like a ton of bricks. You didn’t remember any of it. You keep yourself together, not wanting Jensen to see you come undone. The moment you got home, you went straight upstairs and plopped yourself down on the bed, letting out a breath. Jensen put your car keys on your dresser and sat at the edge of the bed. When you sat up, you were right in front of him. This beautiful, amazing man. Even though you didn’t remember anything that happened between the two of you, there was an attraction that you just couldn’t deny.

“ So did you have fun? “ He asked.

“ Eh.. “ You shrugged your shoulders, trying to contain a smile.

“ You know if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you were saying that just to spend more time with me. “ He smirked.

That’s exactly what you were doing.

“ Would that be such a bad thing? “ You asked softly.

You seen him take in a short breath as his eyes locked with yours.

“ Not even in the slightest. “

Your heart began to race as he moved in slowly, until his lips were inches away from yours. He waited to see if you were going to back away, but when you didn’t he pressed his lips softly to yours, sending a shock wave through your whole body. It was short and sweet, but you felt the passion and it killed you that you didn’t remember any of it. He moved back and his smiled faded when he seen the emotion written all over your face. His hand came an rested on your cheek.

“ Y/N what’s wrong? “

You shook your head, feeling your walls break.

“ I hate all of this. “ You breathed out.

His hand fell from your face and without thinking, you took a hold of it, knowing he took that the wrong way.

“ No, not that..Not remembering anything.. I don’t know what to do next.. I just want to remember it all. “

Your tear filled eyes locked with his and you let out a breath.

“ I want to remember us. “

He let out a defeated sigh, then his arms came around your waist and he pulled you into his chest.

“ I want that more than anything, trust me. “

After a few minutes of letting the tears fall, you took in a deep shaky breath.

“ Jay will you stay? “ You asked in a whisper.

That made his heart flutter and he kissed the top of your head.

“ Yeah, of course I will. “

He laid back on the bed, pulling you with him. Laying your head on his chest you heard his heart beat and it was calming enough to make you drift off to sleep.


	16. Business Or Pleasure

You woke up to the unfamiliar sound of your doorbell around 7 am. Looking down to your waist you seen a large arm wrapped around it. Your eyes trailed up the arm and to that beautiful face. Jensen friggin Ackles. You moved trying not to wake him, but you failed and his eyes opened, looking right at you.

“ Morning. ” You smiled.

He looked over at the clock and let out a sigh.

“ Why are you up this early? ”

Right then you heard the doorbell again.

“ Go back to sleep, I’ll get it. ” you said, starting to get to your feet.

Before you could, his grip tightened and without even thinking he placed a kiss on the side of your neck.

“ No it’s alright, it’s probably just Jared. ”

He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked out of the room still half asleep and downstairs to the front door. He opened it and his blood instantly started to boil.

“ What the hell are you doing here? ” Jensen growled.

Anthony glared at him.

“ I could ask you the same question. Where is she? ”

“ She’s upstairs sleeping. ”

“ Anthony? ”

When your eyes seen that familiar face, your heart skipped a beat. You half ran down the stairs and Jensen moved out of the way as you pretty much jumped into his arms, your hands clasping together around his neck. Anthony pulled you close, his eyes looking straight at Jensen, smugly.

“ What are you doing here? ” You asked as he set you on your feet.

“ Your mom called me a few days ago. I would have been here sooner, but I’ve been super busy. ”

Jensen cleared his throat, wanting to break up this moment as quick as possible. You glanced at Jensen then back at Anthony.

“ Anthony this is Jensen.”

“ Yeah, we’ve met before. ”

By tone of his voice you had a feeling they weren’t friends. Needing to break the tension that flooded the air, you smiled at Anthony.

“ Did you want to come in? ”

Anthony smirked smugly at Jensen.

“ I would love to. ”

Jensen clenched his hands into fists, trying so hard not to punch him in his smug face. He didn’t want to leave..but he knew if he stayed it wouldn’t end well. He grabbed his jacket and his phone from the table beside the door and looked at you.

“ I’m gonna go. ”

Before he walked out the door, you took a hold of his hand.

“ We still on for dinner tonight? ” You asked with a apologetic smile.

“ Yeah, I’ll call you later. ”

You let out a sigh before closing the door. When you turned and seen the tall dark haired man that stood in front of you, your heart fluttered.

“ How are you feeling? ” He asked.

“ I’m feeling great. Not remembering things is a little overwhelming but I’m good. ”

Your eyes closed when his hand came up and brushed your cheek.

“ I’m sorry I wasn’t there at the hospital.. I know it seems like forever for you since we seen each other. ”

“ But it hasn’t been? ”

“ Nope. You wanna go get some breakfast? ” He smiled.

You couldn’t help but smile when all of those old feelings bubbled up inside you.

“ Just let me grab my coat. ” You laughed noticing that you were still in the clothes you wore yesterday.

The whole day was a blast with Anthony, you didn’t expect to feel so close to him, but he was something you remembered and it was comforting. The time flew by and you realized that it was 9pm as you checked your phone. You seen a few texts and a missed phone call from Jensen and you let out a sigh.

“ What’s the matter? ” Anthony asked as he set his glass of wine down on the coffee table.

“ I lost track of time..I was supposed to have dinner with Jensen tonight. ”

“ I’m sure he’ll understand. ”

“ I hope so. ”

You brought up his messages and sent him a text.

“ I totally lost track of time, I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you? ”

Jensen sat on his couch, glass of Whiskey in his hand and seen his phone light up on the table. He picked it up and read your message. He knew if he replied, that he would say something that he would regret, so he just tossed it in the couch, shot back the rest of his drink, then went and took a long hot shower. The next couple hours, you kept checking your phone, hoping to see a message from Jensen but you got nothing. You didn’t hear anything from him for a few days, until you and Anthony were grabbing coffee and you bumped into him and Jared. Jensen seen Anthony put his hand on your hip and he let out a breath. God he hated that man. How he just put his hands on you, knowing damn well that he was taking advantage of you not remembering what happen between you and him.

“ Hey, how are you doing? ” Jared asked kissing the top of your head like he always did.

“ I’m good, going a little crazy not working, but I’m good. ” You smiled softly, glancing at Jensen.

Jared never hated Anthony, but in this situation he didn’t like him one bit.

“ So Anthony when do you plan on leaving? ” Jared blurted out.

“ Jared. ” You said, a little taken back by his tone.

“ It’s alright. ” Anthony said giving your hip a little squeeze, then looking up at Jared.

“ I actually plan on staying around for a bit. ”

Both Jared and Jensen’s jaws tightened.

“ Can we get together for coffee or dinner tomorrow? ” You asked looking towards Jared and Jensen.

“ Yeah I would love to have dinner with you. ” Jared emphasised the word you, glaring at Anthony.

You looked at Jensen.

“ Are you going to join us? ” You asked.

“ Yeah, as long as I don’t lose track of time. ”

That was a shot towards you and it broke your heart.

“ I deserve that. ” You stated.

“ Let’s go sweetheart, we don’t wanna be late for lunch. ” Anthony said taking a hold of your hand.

“ I’ll call you later. ” You told Jared before walking off with Anthony.

Jared ran his hand over his face in frustration.

“ God I hate that guy. ”

“ Yeah well there’s nothing we can do, so let’s just go. ”

Jared grabbed his arm and looked at him.

“ You could tell her how much of a douche he is, and what actually happened between them. ”

“ And look like a jealous ex, yeah no. ”

“ But you’re not her ex Jay, that’s the thing. ”

Jensen let out a breath.

“ I’m not gonna make this harder on her Jared, can we just go please. ”

The next night you got together with Jared and had dinner, but Jensen never showed. The next couple weeks, you spent most of your time with Anthony. He would call you every night and he would spend the weekends at your house. You didn’t think that would have gotten attached so quickly, but you did. You were happy, but something was missing.One night, Anthony fell asleep, but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t seem to. Getting to your feet without waking him up, you made your way into the Supernatural filled room and sat down at the table. You looked at the scripts that were there and you picked one up and caught yourself up on the show. You really were going crazy not acting. You missed it. You decided that maybe it was time for you to go back to set and start filming again. You didn’t know if it was the right time, but you needed to try. It’s not like you forgot how to act. After dropping Anthony off at the airport, you locked the door behind you, sat down on the couch and just looked at your phone. You hesitated then dialed a number. Your heart raced as you waited for someone to pick up.

“ Y/N ? ” Jensen asked a little taken back.

“ Hey. ”

“ You okay? ”

You ran your fingers through your hair as you leaned back into the couch.

“ Yeah…I just…I miss you..Ever since Anthony showed up, we have barely seen or talked to each other. I was thinking you could come over and have a beer? ”

“ Is he. ”

“ He went back to LA for a few days. ” You answered his question before he asked it.

Jensen ran his hand over his face let it fall to his lap. He missed you, more than he wanted to admit.

“ Yeah, I could use a beer. “

“ Alright, I’ll see ya in a few. “ You ended the call with a sigh of relief.

You went up into your bedroom, changed into a pair of sweat pants and a Black Sabith t-shirt, then went down into the living room and plopped yourself onto the couch. About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. As you made your way to the door, you took in a breath. Why were you nervous? You opened the door and seen him standing there, in a pair of faded jeans, a white t-shirt and that black leather jacket.

“ I thought some Jack might be a little better than beer. “ He said holding up the bottle of Whiskey.

“ You read my mind. “ You smiled, opening the door so he could come inside.

After pouring each of you a drink, you sat down next to him on the couch and passed him the full glass.

“ So listen, I just wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day at the coffee shop. “ He said, tapping his fingers on the side of the glass.

“ It’s fine Jensen really. I deserved it. “

“ No you didn’t that’s the thing…but that guy..well I just really don’t like him. “

You set your glass on the table and looked at him.

“ I sensed that. What happened between you guys? “ You asked, wanting to get to the bottom of it.

He let out a sigh, then set his glass next to yours.

“ Long story short, I was jealous of him one night at a bar and well I almost knocked his head in. “ He said, holding back a smirk.

“ You, Jensen Ackles were Jealous.. “ You smirked.

“ He had his hands on you, kissing your neck and everything..I just couldn’t help it. “ 

You pulled your legs onto the couch as you turned your body towards him.

“ I’m sorry I missed our date that night. “

He looked at you and seen the emotion on your face.

“ This makes up for it. “ He raised his glass and took a long drink.

“ So, what do you think about me coming back to work? “ You asked, taking a drink from your half empty glass.

You seen the excitement spread across his face.

“ You think you’re ready to come back? “ 

“ It might take me a few days to get into a routine again, but I miss working and well I’m all caught up on the show. “ You smiled.

“ Finally watched it huh. “

You shook your head with a smirk, then picked up the papers that were on the side table and set them in front of him.

“ Nope I read it. I gotta say, I think Cassie is going to be a damn good addition to that bunker. “ You laughed.

Jensen’s stomach filled with butterflies when he heard that laugh. God he missed it.

He picked up the script and seen that it was the newest one.

“ You wanna read lines? “ He asked.

You couldn’t help but smile.

“ Let’s do it Winchester. “ You smirked.

So for the next maybe 2 hours, you guys went over the script. He gave you pointers and tips on how to break back into the role of Cassie, and before you knew it, it was 3am.

“ So you think I’m ready to come reclaim my chair? “ You asked.

He finished off his glass, and placed it on the table.

“ I think you are. “

“ Good, then I’ll call Eric tomorrow. “

“ Right and with that, I should get going. I’ve actually gotta be on set in like 6 hours. “ He stood up with a laugh, pulling on his jacket.

You walked him to the door and you couldn’t help but notice the warm feeling you had. Was it the Whiskey or was it him? As he hit the door way he turned, and without thinking, he put his lips to yours. Before you could react, he pulled away and shook his head.

“Sorry, got a little too comfortable. “

“ Don’t be sorry. “

You got on your tip toes, and kissed those beautiful lips softly then smiled at him.

“ I’ll call you tomorrow? “ He asked opening the door..

“ Please. “ You smiled, leaning against the door as he stepped onto your porch.

“ Night Y/N “

“ Night Jensen. “

When you closed the door, you leaned your back against it and let out a breath. Was he what was missing? Yeah you had a connection with Anthony, but you were starting to feel something for that green eyed man, that scared the crap out of you.


	17. Business Or Pleasure

That night, you went over the new script at least 6 times, trying different things out. You needed to be prepared, if you were going to go to set tomorrow and try and convince Bob that you were ready to come back. You watched a few episodes you had done and studied how you brought Cassie to life. You noticed that she was a lot like you, so you knew it wasn’t going to be too hard. You finally laid your head down around 3 am and got a couple hours of sleep. The next morning, you pulled yourself out of bed at 7 am ,got into a quick shower, got dressed then made your way to set. You let out a breath as your nerves started to get the best of you when you shut your car off in the parking lot. You wandered around for a few minutes, everyone surprised to see you, then you finally found Bob in his office.

“ Y/N, what a surprise! How are you doing? “ Bob smiled from behind his desk.

“ I’m doing great! Do you have a few minutes? “ You asked.

“ Yeah, come in. “

You sat down and took in a breath.

“ What’s up? “ Bob asked.

“ I know that my situation is a little messed up, but I feel like I am ready to come back. I’m going crazy not working .” You laughed.

“ Plus, I’ve been studying Cassie for the past couple weeks now. “

Bob looked at you, a little unsure.

“ Just give me today, and if you don’t think I’m ready, I’ll wait. “

A smile pulled back on his lips. 

“ Alright, let me talk to Eric, we will move some scenes around, and fit Cassie in for, does 3 work for you? “

You shook your head with a beaming smile on your face.

“ Thank you Bob, I promise I won’t let ya down. “ 

“ You haven’t yet. “ He laughed.

You got to your feet and before you left, he called your name.

“ They are on stage C, shooting with Misha. ” He smiled, knowing that you were going to go talk to them.

“ Thanks. ”

You again wondered around until you hear Jared’s big mouth and made your way into the closed set. Eric smiled when he seen you and patted the chair next to him. You sat down quietly as the boys did their thing. Jared shook his head as Jensen started packing up his duffel bag.

“ What? ” Jensen asked.

“ You couldn’t have just picked up a random girl from a bar, you had to sleep with someone we are working with. ”

Jensen zipped up his bag and tossed it by the motel door.

“ Why are you making such a big deal out of this? We are both adults who needed to let off some steam. ”

“ And you couldn’t have done that with someone other than Cassie? You know you can’t just send her off like the other ones. “

” Who said I was going to? “

Jared watched as Jensen ran his hand over his face.

” Wait a minute, is there something going on between you two? “

Jensen let out a laugh.

” Again with making a big deal out of two people having sex Sam. I’m going to get coffee. “

Jensen grabbed his keys, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

” Cut, take 10 people. “ Bob called.

Jensen’s face lit up when he seen you.

” You’ve got a smile on your face before 10 am, are you drunk? “ He laughed.

” Come on Ackles, I’m not that much of an alcoholic. “ You smirked.

” Y/N make up in 5. “ Zabrina smiled.

” Wait a minute, are you. “

I couldn’t help but smile, when I seen the excitement on his face.

” Bob is giving me today to show him that I’m ready to come back. “

” We’re finally gonna have our girl back? “ Jared asked, with a smile as he took a long drink of his coffee.

” You can’t get rid of me that easily Moose. “ You smirked.

” Ackles, make up let’s go. “ Sabrina called from across the lot.

” Come on, I’ll show ya the way. “ Jensen smiled as you got to your feet.

Surprisingly after getting dressed and your makeup done, you felt comfortable, something you weren’t expecting. You didn’t remember playing Cassie but it wasn’t hard for you to get into character. You read over the script a few times with Jared as Jensen got fixed up for the scene. Because of the accident, they had to skip your scenes and move on. But now, they needed to back track and start with the scene where Sam walks in on Cassie and Dean in bed.

” Alright so, Jensen, Y/N you ready? “ Bob called out as you and Jensen got situated on the bed.

You took in a breath and Jensen squeezed your hand lightly.

” You got this. “ He whispered into your ear, before laying on his back.

You nodded your head.

” Alright quiet on set, and action! “ Eric called.

” Well, I was not expecting that. “ Jensen smirked that Dean smirk.

You pressed the sheet against your chest as you sat up.

” You and me both. “

” Dean, I’ve got a lead on. “ Jared stopped halfway through the door When he seen the two of you in bed.

” Sorry, I didn’t know that you would be in here..“ Jared said awkwardly.

” Ya wanna give us a minute Sammy? “ Jensen said, looking at him as he just stood in the doorway.

” Yeah. “ He said turning and closing the door behind him.

You shook your head then started to pull your clothes back on.

” I’m gonna go grab a shower. “ You pulled on your jacket and looked at that beautiful man, sitting up in the bed with no shirt on.

That did something to you. You knew you had seen him shirtless before, but you didn’t remember it, so this was pretty much a first for you. You took in a deep breath feeling the heat rise to your cheeks.

” Yeah I’m gonna go grab some coffee. Black 2 sugar right. “

” Yeah. Grab some bacon too would ya. “ You said, walking out the door.

” Cut! “ Bobby called.

You walked over and waited for him to say you needed to do that again.

” Alright, so far so good Y/L/N. But this next scene is what’s going to make up my mind. “ He smirked.

You took in a deep breath and Jared put his arm around your shoulder.

” Come on, we got this. “ He smiled.

” And action! “

Jared knocked on the door as you were pulling on your t -shirt.

” It’s open. “

You watched as he peeked his head inside.

” Can I come in? “

” Yeah, what’s up? “ You asked, sitting on the bed and pulling on your boots.

You looked at him and shook your head.

” Go ahead Winchester, I know you’ve got something to say. “

” Is there something going on between you and my brother? “

” Why would you think that? Because we had sex? “ You laughed as you got to your feet and started packing up your bag.

” You don’t seem like the girl who just sleeps with random guys. “ Jared replied, leaning against the little table by the window.

” Well to be fair, he’s not some random guy..and two what can I say Sam, your brother’s hot and I needed a release. But that doesn’t mean there’s something going on between us. “ You shook your head with a laugh as your shoved your gun in the back of your jeans.

” I just dont want things to be weird or akward, we’ve got a case to deal with. “

You zipped up your bag and looked up at him.

” The only way it’s going to be awkward is if your brother makes it that way. It was just sex Sam. “

Jared looked at you and shook his head.

” Alright whatever you say. “

” Cut! “

You held your breath as both Bob and Eric came over and stood in front of you.

” Well Cassie is back. “ Bob smiled.

You couldn’t contain the smile that came across your face.

” It’s gonna be nice to have you back Y/N “ Eric smiled, walking back to his chair.

You watched as Jensen walked over to you with a smirk on his face.

” Told ya you were ready. “

You didn’t hesitate to wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down into a tight hug. His arms went tightly around your waist and he rested his head in the crook of your neck.

” Thank you Jay. “

” I didn’t do a damn thing. “ He said softly.

You pulled back and when your eyes met, your heart skipped a beat. Man this man did things to you and you couldn’t help but smile. You hesitated then put your lips to his. It was quick but you felt his heart skip a beat at the same moment yours did.

” You did more than you want to admit. “ you smiled, letting go of him and running your fingers through your hair.

The rest of the day went amazing, you were already starting to feel at home here and that made you happy. By the end of a 12 hour day you were exhausted. You went into your trailer and grabbed a quick shower, got back into your clothes then plopped yourself down on the couch for a few minutes. You didn’t know that you had fallen asleep until there was a knock on your door.

” Yeah, it’s open. “ You said, pulling yourself to sit up on the couch.

“ Guess who came back early. ” Anthony said coming inside, leaving the door open.

He sat down beside you and put his lips to yours.

“ How did you know I was still here? ” You asked.

“ Well I kinda figured, you usually pass out for a bit after filming. ” He laughed.

“ You try acting for 12 hours. ” You smirked, hitting his shoulder.

“ Nah I don’t know how you do it…plus I wouldn’t be able to stand working with. ”

“ Hey Y/N Jay and I are going for drinks, you coming ? ”

Jared stopped in the doorway when he seen Anthony.

“ She’s actually going to dinner with me tonight. ” Anthony stood up from the couch.

“ Don’t you think you should let the lady decide that for herself. ” Jared shot back.

You seen them standing face to face and you got a bad feeling. You got up and stood beside them and looked at Anthony.

“ Listen why don’t we have dinner tomorrow night? I haven’t seen these guys in a while. ”

“ So you’re really going to chose these pretty boys over your own boyfriend? ”

“ That’s the thing short stack, you’re not her boyfriend. ”

Anthony took a step forward right when Jensen came inside.

“ Whoa, what’s going on? ” Jensen asked, pushing Jared behind him and stating straight at Anthony.

“ This doesn’t concern you, turn around and walk out. ” Anthony said.

“ If it has to do with Jared or Y/N then it is my concern. ”

You watched as Jensen’s chest puffed out, and the anger come to the surface.

“ Anthony, I think you should leave. ” You said softly.

“ I’ll call you later. ”

“ No, I’m not leaving. ”

“ Listen. ” Jensen started, before Anthony cut him off

“ No you listen Ackles, whatever you had with her, that wasn’t anything, it was a rebound from me. ”

“ The only reason you’re even with her is because she doesn’t remember how much of a douche you were to her. ” Jared shot back, pushing his way past Jensen and into Anthony’s face.

You knew that if anything was going to happen there was no way you were going to be able to stop it. Right then Anthony pulled back and punched Jared in the face. Even though Jared barely budged, Jensen once again pulled him behind him and slammed his fist into Anthony’s face, knocking him on his ass.

“ Guys stop!! ” You stood in front of Jensen who was now filled with adrenaline, his hand still clenched in a fist.

As Anthony got to his feet, blood dripping from his now broken nose, you looked Jensen in the eyes.

“ Take Jared back to your trailer. ”

He said nothing but just stared at Anthony, wanting so much just to hit him again.

“ Jensen, go. ” You demanded.

Jared put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder leading him towards the door. Jensen let out a deep breath, pushed Jared off him and they both made their way outside. You let out a breath and turned to look at Anthony who had grabbed a cloth and held it to his nose.

“ I think that Bastard broke my nose. ” He mumbled.

“ Yeah well you kind of deserved it! ” You shot back.

His eyes widen in surprise at your words.

“ What the hell has gotten into you Anthony? ”

“ Me, you did see who hit who right. ”

“ Yeah after you punched Jared! You had no right to say what you did to either of them! Those boys are my best friends and if you can’t deal with that then.”

“ Again choosing your career over me. ” He shot out before you could finish your sentence

Right then, something in your mind snapped and you remembered the night you broke it off with Anthony years ago. The way you seen him completely changed, remembering everything that you guys had went through and your blood instantly started to boil.

“ You need to get the hell out of my trailer now. ” You said calmly.

“ Y/N ”

“ We broke up the first time because you couldn’t handle how much time I spent with Jensen. ”

You pulled on your coat and stood face to face with him.

“ And the thing I have with Jensen is deeper than anything I’ve ever had with you. “

Before you could walk out the door, he grabbed a hold of you hand.

“ Y/N wait. “

You pulled your hand from his and looked him straight in the eyes.

“ If you are here when I come back, you’re gonna have more than a broken nose. “ You growled, turning on your heels, leaving slamming your door behind you.

Jensen walked over to Jared’s trailer and leaned against it, taking in deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

“ Jay. “

“ I can’t believe that asshole had the balls to come here and then put hands on you..He’s lucky I didn’t kill him. “ He said, running his fingers through his hair.

“ Thanks for that by the way. I’m just honestly glad that it wasn’t in public, the media would have had a damn field day with that. “

“ You know what, I wouldn’t even have cared…I punched a dick! He deserved way more than a broken nose. “

Jensen looked up and seen you walk over and stop beside Jared.

“ You know what Y/N I’m not going to apologize for hitting him, so if you’re going to yell at me, just get it over and done with. “ Jensen said, anger in his voice.

The moment your eyes locked with his, you took in a deep breath. Your heart was racing as all of those memories hit you like a ton of bricks.

“ It was almost 3 am that night you showed up on my porch and kissed me. “ You said softly.

Jensen stood up straight and just looked at you, as you continued.

“ The stair well in Orlando, when you kissed me after we sang on stage that night. “

You seen the anger disappear from his face and he took a step towards you.

“ You remember all of that? “ He asked softly.

“ And I remember that what we have Jensen, is something that I could never replace, no matter how hard I tried. My first night in the hospital when you thought I was sleeping…I heard everything. “

You closed the distance between you two, and didn’t hesitate to throw your arms around his neck, pull him down and kiss him passionately. His arms around your waist pulled you as close as he could, and that still wasn’t close enough. When you broke your lips, you put your forehead to his and caught your breath.

“ I love you Jensen, more than I even knew. “

Without saying anything, he picked you up off your feet and crashed his lips into yours once again. He waited for this moment for what seemed like forever and he didn’t ever want to let you go again.


	18. Business Or Pleasure

You didn’t know how long, your lips were melted into Jensen’s but by the cough that Jared let out, it was a decent amount. Jensen pulled back and put his forehead to yours as he set you on your feet. Before any words were said, you heard Bob call Jensen’s name.

“ What do we have here? ” He said, walking over to stand beside Jared.

You looked into those beautiful green eyes and knew that you didn’t want to hide this anymore. You wanted to be able to have his arms around you while you out in public, you wanted to be able to kiss him anytime without worrying about who might be sneaking a picture of the two of you.

“ I don’t wanna hide this anymore. ” You whispered.

A soft smile came across his face as he took a hold of your hand, interwining your fingers with his. He looked at Bob and let out a breath.

“ I guess you should know about this before you see it in some magazine. ” He chuckled.

Bob looked between the two of you, hesitated then shook his head with a little laugh.

“ Well I’m not the one who has to answer all of those questions that you will be asked tomorrow at the Convention in Toronto…so if you guys are happy then I’m happy for you. “ He smiled, then walked off.

Your heart started to race as Bob’s words caught up to your hazy mind.

“ Crap, you really think people will know by tomorrow? “ You asked looking at Jensen.

“ How long have you been in this fandom? “ He laughed.

“ I don’t think it’s gonna be much of a shock to them, I mean you guys aren’t going to be acting that different, from how you guys always have. “ Jared smiled.

Jensen draped his arm over your shoulder, pulling you to his side and kissed the top of your head.

“ It will be fine, I’ll be right here beside ya. “ He smiled.

That eased your beating heart and you couldn’t help but smile at him.

“ Alright, I’m gonna go and meet Gen, we have date night. “ Jared, as always kissed the top of your head, patted Jensen’s shoulder then left.

 

The moment Jared walked off, Jensen took your hand, and lead you to his trailer, closing the door behind him. You heard the click of the lock and when you turned to look at him, you seen his eyes darken and you knew exactly what was going on in his mind. Without breaking your stare, he swiftly walked over and his hands instantly took a hold of your hips. Shocks went up your spine, when his fingers crept under your shirt and his rough skin touch yours. You took in a deep breath and couldn’t help but bite your lip at the sensation he gave you when he put his hands on you. Reading your mind that you wanted more, he crashed his lips to yours, with a passion that made your knees weak. He left your lips, only to place soft kisses along your jaw as those beautiful lips made their way to your ear.

“ You remember everything, so you remember what I promised you back in Colorado. “ He whispered.

His words sent a thrilling heat straight to your core and you didn’t expect the soft moan that escaped your mouth. You instantly took a hold of his shirt,pushing him against the door, while putting your mouth to his. His grip on your hips became so tight that you knew there would be marks there tomorrow, but you didn’t care. His mouth moved with yours, both of you fighting for dominance as your breathing quickly turned into pants of pleasure. In one quick motion, he slid his hands down the back of your thighs while lifting you off your feet, wrapping your legs around his waist. He turned you both soyou were the one pinned to the door, which caused your hips to push into his and that earned a moan deep from his chest. He instantly pushed right back into you, his jeans rubbing against yours. You didn’t know if the heat you were feeling was coming from him or you, but it sent your mind into a haze. His lips left yours again, but this time, they made their way down your neck. You couldn’t control the moan that you let out, as you felt his teeth bite down on the skin right above your collarbone.

“ Jensen. “ You managed to breath out, as you felt yourself instantly become wet at that sweet pain.

“ Yes sweetheart? “ He asked, as he continued to kiss and nip down to the middle of your chest.

“ Are we really going….. to do this in…. in your trailer? “ You said in broken breaths.

You took in a deep shaky breath, as you felt one of his hands trail under your leg and his fingers press hard to the core of your jeans. Exploring all the exposed skin along the top of your chest with the tip of his tongue, you could feel the smirk on his lips.

“ Did you want me to stop? “ He asked.

Your hips involuntarily thrust yourself into the rough hand that was pressing on your core that was sparked to life by the friction.

“ God no. “ You moaned.

His lips left your skin long enough to find yours again, as he made his way up the few steps to the little bedroom of his trailer. Still holding onto you tightly he walked towards the bed, dropping you down with a bounce.He grabbed your legs, spread them wide while he stood between them, staring down at you, with that Dean smirk on his lips.

“ Good because I wasn’t going to. “

Your fingers grabbed a fistful of sheet as you watched him unbutton your jeans and slowly pull the zipper down. God this boy was going to be the death of you. He seen the look on your face and he knew that he was torturing you and he loved it. He ran his fingers against the skin just above your underwear, before hooking his fingers onto them, and in one smooth motion, he pulled everything off and discarded them to the floor, leaving you in you completely exposed for his lust filled eye. His hand slid from your legs, straight to the center of your folds and a moan rippled through your chest as your hips jerked, pressing his hand firmly on you. He smirked yet again,while his fingers started running through the slickness of you. He leaned down and ghostly traced his lips over yours.

“ Fuck Jay. “ You breathed out as your hands left the sheets, and found his hair, pulling him into you while your teeth found his bottom lip.

The moment your teeth bit into his lip, he slipped one of his fingers inside of you and slowly started to slide it in and out of you. Feeling him inside you,your hips moved to meet his rhythm, the kisses became sloppy and fast. You could feel your stomach begin to tighten and you knew that he was going to bring you to the edge sooner than you expected.

“ Dean. “ The moment those words slipped out of your mouth, his hand stopped and his eyes locked with yours.

“ Did you just call me Dean? “ He smirked.

You looked at him and shook your head with a little laugh.

“ I have no idea where that even came from. “

His fingers started to move again as you felt the outline of his now fully hard cock press against your thigh. He picked up his pace and before you knew it, you were finding it hard to breath as your grip on his hair tightened.

“ Don’t….don’t stop. I’m gonna..Oh Fuck! “ You moaned out as you came on his fingers.

He didn’t stop, continuously working his fingers inside you while helping you ride out your orgasm. He pulled back and just looked at the way your eyes closed and you threw your back onto the pillow as your breath hitched and you let it all go. When you stopped shaking, he pulled his fingers out, and as soon as you opened your eyes, you seen him pulling them out of his mouth, his eyes locked on yours. He leaned down and kissed you again, but with a hunger you never felt from him before. You pushed back and looked at him.

“ Clothes off Ackles. “ You smirked as your hands lifted his shirt off of him and tossed it beside your jeans.

Before you could get to his pants,he removed your remaining clothing, throwing them carelessly off to the side, making a pile of clothes next to the bed. You sat up, slid to the edge of the bed and ran your hands up his chest as you got to your feet. You turned him around, then pushed him onto the bed with a smirk.

“ My turn. “

While carefully working off his jeans, you kept your eyes locked to his.They were the darkest that you had ever seen and it sent another shock throughout your body. Just like he did, you pulled off his jeans and boxers off together in a swift motion and added them to the pile of scattered clothing. You couldn’t help but notice how big this man was. You had felt it through clothes many times, but nothing compared to seeing it like this. You leaned down and when your breath hit the tip of him, he took in a sharp breath. Nothing could ever compare to the moan that he let out when you slipped him into your mouth, moving your tongue as your hollowed your cheeks. His hand took a handful of your now messy hair and eased himself deeper into your mouth.He tasted so damn good, you didn’t want to ever stop where time completely fleeted from your mind as he, pulled you off his now throbbing cock and your eyes met his..

“ I can’t take much more of that.. and that’s not how I want to end this. “

Before you could say anything, he picked you up and laid you back down on the bed, his frame closing in around you. He set his mouth just in front of yours as he lined himself up with your entrance and slowly pushed inside.

“ Fuck. “ You breathed on to his lips as you felt yourself adjust to the size of him. God you never thought sex could feel so good, and he only had the tip in.

“ Oh God. “ He moaned, his hand trailing up and stopping in your hair.

The moan that escaped you when he started filling you up inch by inch, you had never knew you could make a sound like that. He gave one last push and he bottomed out. His hips touching yours and you felt absolute bliss. His free hand gripped onto your hip as he slowly started to pull out, before pushing himself back in all at once. Starting his rhythm off slow, your hands found his back, digging your nails into his now sweat covered skin. The sounds coming from both you, filled the little room and it was like heaven to your ears. As he moved, you felt that feeling of pleasure inch closer and closer and you didn’t want that gentle side of him anymore. He pulled his face to look at you.

“ Screw being gentle Jay..take what you want. “ You breathed, your eyes set into his.

You didn’t need to say anything else,before he slammed into you, moving you up towards the top of the bed. Screams of pleasure rippled through both of you as he pounded into you, not holding back. After a few minutes, you felt his rhythm hitch and you knew he was close.

“ Fuck Y/N I’m gonna. “

You put your hands on his face looked him in the eyes.

“ Come with me Jensen. “ You breathed on to his lips.

With that, he thrust only a few more times, and together you both came hard. You pulled each other close as you worked each other through your release. When you both started to come down, he pulled back and moved the hair that had fell in front of you face while tracing his finger along your bottom lip before kissing it softly.

“ Do you know how long I waited to do that. “ He smirked, still trying to catch his breath.

You ran your hand across his cheek and smirked.

“ I came here for business, but I never thought I would find pleasure too. “

He shook his head with a laugh and kissed you softly.


	19. Business Or Pleasure

Laying on your side, running your hand through Jensen’s hair, you couldn’t help but smile, but you had to admit that you were nervous for tomorrow, and he seen it written on your face. He took your hand in his and placed a kiss on it.

“ Y/N what’s going on in that mind of yours? “ He asked.

You let out a soft sigh and sat up.

“ Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to hide this anymore. “ You said, giving his hand a squeeze.

“ But, you’re nervous about all the questions. “ He finished your sentence.

“ I know that they won’t get too personal, but it’s just a big step I guess. “ You let out a little laugh.

He sat up, and put his hand on your cheek, locking his eyes with yours.

“ Listen, you don’t have to answer anything that you don’t want to. “

“ I know..but I mean, how much are we really going to tell? “ 

“ Well let’s leave out the stairwell in Colorado. “ He smirked.

You shook your head, then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“ I really need to get home and pack for tomorrow. “

When you started to get up, he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulled you back onto the bed, and kissed you passionately. When he pulled back and looked at you, you smiled.

“ I just wanted to do that one more time. “ He smirked.

“ You can do that whenever you want now…but I really need to go. “ You pushed him playfully off of you and started to dig through the pile of the clothes, picking yours up and putting them on.

“ Fine. I’ll stop by later tonight, then we can just drive down together tomorrow morning? “ He asked, watching your every move as you got dressed.

You grabbed your phone from the floor, shoved it into your back pocket, then leaned in and kissed him once more.

“ I’ll have beers and maybe some pizza waiting for you. “

That smile of his still gave you butterflies.

“ I love you Y/N. “ He said softly, not taking his eyes off of yours.

“ And I love you Ackles. “ You smiled.

You looked at that beautiful man, once more than forced yourself out of his trailer, before you ended up starting round 2. After showering you packed a bag, and waited for Jensen to show up. Around 1am he showed up. He smiled as he took in a deep breath, walking into the kitchen

“ You cooked. “ He smiled coming up from behind you, placing his hands on your hips then kissing your cheek.

“ I told you there would be pizza, and beer. “ You smiled, passing him a beer from the counter.

“ See I could get used to this. “ He smirked, popping the cap off the bottle.

You guys ate some pizza, had a few beers and then got sleep, because you knew that tomorrow was going to be a little overwhelming. The next morning you woke up to your alarm going off at 6 am. You smiled when you seen those beautiful green eyes, closed. You could get used to waking up to this sight everyday. The soft sound of him breathing, the way his mouth hung open just a bit .You ran your fingers through his hair, then kissed the side of his neck.

“ Jay, get up we have to leave in an hour. “ You whispered.

He let out a groan refusing to open his eyes.

“ Five more minutes. “ He grumbled, still half asleep.

You shook your head with a laugh as you got up from the bed.

“ I’m going to take a shower, you’ve got until I get out to get your ass out of that bed. “

He was up and dressed when you stepped out of the bathroom. You grabbed your bags, packed them into the trunk of his car, then started to Toronto. It wasn’t that long of a drive, thank god. But the whole way there, Jensen had one hand on the steering wheel and his other clasped around yours. You let out a breath, when he pulled up at the hotel and seen all the people outside. 

“ Just think of it, like any other fan sighting alright, nothing needs to change. “ He smiled, then kissing your lips quickly before getting out and heading for the trunk. 

He was right, nothing needed to change. You slipped your phone into your pocket and stepped outside. You smiled and waved at the people outside, then grabbed your bag from Jensen. You took in a quick breath as you felt his hand take a hold yours. You knew to them, it wasn’t anything new, but you knew that it meant something different to you now. After checking in, you guys went into your room and you dropped your bag onto the bed.

“ See that wasn’t so bad, now was it? “ He smirked.

“ Shush it Ackles, that’s not really what I’m worried about. “

“ How about we have a drink before our first panel? It will help your nerves, it always helps with mine. "

“ Jay it’s 10 am. ” You laughed.

“ Oh like we haven’t done it before. ” He smirked.

This is true.

“ Fine one drink. ” You gave in, knowing that he was probably right.

He leaned down and kissed you softly, then took your hand in his. The Moment you guys stepped outside, you seen the flashes and you decided that you weren’t going to let any of it bother you. You loved this man and you didn’t care who knew it. You looked up at him and smiled.

“ Ready to make this official? ” you asked with a smirk.

“ Huh? ” He asked, raising an eye brow to you.

“ God, just kiss me Jensen. ” You smiled.

He smiled, realizing what you were saying, then leaned down and kissed you passionately. The way his lips felt on yours, made your knees weak and knowing that you could have that feeling anytime you wanted now, made your heart happy. He squeezed your hand with a satisfied smile on his face, then you made your way to the car where Cliff was parked. Sliding in the back seat, Cliff looked back at the two of you with a big smile.

“ So you guys finally went public huh…Good, now I don’t have to search for cameras everywhere. ” He laughed.

After having a drink in the green room, Jared, Rob and Rich walked into the room.

“ There’s the love birds. ” Rich smiled.

You glared at Jared.

“ Really Moose, you opened your big mouth already. ” Jensen smacked his shoulder.

“ Actually, I seen this about 5 minutes ago. ”

He held out his phone to see a picture on Twitter of the two of you kissing outside of the hotel.

“ Jesus this fandom really does work fast. ” You laughed.

Right as Jensen wrapped his arm around your shoulder and placed a kiss on your forehead, Jared snapped a picture on his phone.

“ Alright Ackles Padalecki and Y/L/N on stage in 2. “ A blonde woman said, pocking her head into the room.

“ So how long have you guys been sneaking around? “ Rob asked nudging Jensen’s shoulder.

“ Wouldn’t you like to know. “ Jensen smirked.

“ Don’t worry, the fans know…so I’m sure we’ll find out in about 5 minutes. “ Rich laughed.

As always, you Jared and Jensen lined up backstage, waiting for Rob and Rich to introduce us.

“ Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me welcome our beautiful panel today. Mr. Jared Padalecki, Mr. Jensen Ackles and the best one of them all, Y/N Y/L/N .” Rich called out.

One by one, we were handed mics and we stepped on stage. The crowd was huge, but you felt at home. It had been way too long since you did one of these. You waved, then sat next in the middle of the boys, as always. You felt all the worry disappear when you looked into those green eyes beside you. You would answer any questions they threw at you, and do it with a proud smile.

“ Hey Y’all. “ I smiled.

“ Aright, before we start with the questions, Y/N you asked for this your last time here and we couldn’t find any, so here. “ Rich said, handing you a bag of mini Reese.

When he kissed your cheek, he gave Jensen a smirk.

“ I think I might steal this one from you. “

Jensen shook his head with a grin, knowing that he did that just to get the crowd going and it sure did. 

“ Alright, how about we get to some questions? “ Jared said as we all turned to our left.

“ Hi. “ All three of us said.

“ Hi, first off on behalf of all of us Y/N we want to say that we are so happy that you are okay and that we are so thankful that you are here with us today. “

“ Aww thank you. “

“ Of course. Now I did have a different questions, but after seeing a picture on Instagram, my question is actually for Jensen and Y/N . “

“ I know where this is going. “ Jared laughed.

You smacked Jared shoulder and looked back at the girl standing in front of the mic.

“ What’s your question sweetheart…even though I’m pretty sure I know what’s it’s gonna be. “ You laughed.

“ You guys have always been close..so we’re you guys actually together and just keeping it pretty low key or is this a recent thing? “ 

You glanced at Jensen and he spoke before you got the chance to.

“ That’s the thing, ever since her first day on set, we were that comfortable with each other that it just kinda came natural, but it wasn’t anything more than friendship until what 2 months ago. “ He asked you with a little laugh.

“ Around there. But we did keep it on the low down for a bit, because I mean being in a relationship is hard enough, and don’t get me wrong, we love you guys and I’m sure that you guys will give us nothing but love…but when it comes to dating in the public eye, it can get a little stressful, everything just kinda put out there for everyone to see. “

“ Exactly, and we are pretty private people it’s rare that you see us in the magazines and stuff because well I’m not a huge fan of all of that. But I’ll tell ya, it’s nice that I can do this without having to worry about it. “

He leaned over and kissed you softly, holding it there for a second and the crowd went insane. The rest of the panel there were a lot of questions about your and Jensen’s relationship at first, but they never got too personal.

“ Alright guys, it’s the last question. “ You smiled stand beside a red haired woman and handed her a mic.

“ What’s your question? “ Jared asked.

She nervously smiled at you and Jensen.

“ This is for Jensen and Y/N, sorry Jared. “ She laughed.

Jensen put his arm around your waist and smirked at Jared.

“ Don’t worry about him, what’s your question darling? “ He asked.

“ Who made the first move, you or Y/N ? “

“ He did. “ You answered quickly, not giving him a chance to.

He shook his head with a little laugh.

“ Yeah, I did. “

“ He showed up at my house at like 3 am and kissed me. “ You smiled at him, remembering that amazing night. 

“ That’s it guys, we are out of here! “ You waved, then walked off stage. 

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. Photo ops were the last stop before we had a few hours before the show later tonight. 

“ Alright, so pre drinks, to celebrate this beautiful love? “ Rich said, putting his arms around you and Jensen.

“ That gonna help get this out of your system? “ You laughed.

“ Yes mamm. “

“ Then I’m in. “ 

A bunch of you went to the hotel bar and had a few drinks. Before you knew it, it was almost 1 am, and the show was almost over.

“ Alright Y’all we are gonna bring my buddy Jensen back out to sing the last one of the night. “

He kissed you quickly, slipped his hat back on his head, then went stepped back onto the stage and you couldn’t help but smile. As always, you stayed right on the side of the stage and watched. Seeing him up there did things to you, that you knew you were going take care of later tonight. 

“ So this one is kinda fitting for tonight. “ He looked at you and gave you that wink of his.

The moment the band started you knew exactly what song he was doing. The one that got me every damn he sang it. Wrecking Ball. The way he moved those hips, that growl in his voice. Damn. It was a sure way to instantly turn you on. 

“ Take it right there baby. “ He sang, looking straight at you.

You shook your head as you bit down on your bottom lip. Oh yeah, it was on. Looking at him, you totally forgot why you had been so nervous for today. It was really like nothing changed. You two weren’t all super lovely dovey, but any chance either one of you, there was always a hand on the other, and kisses were constantly taken without worry. You knew that this was what you had been looking for, for the longest time. You loved this man more than you thought possible. You had no idea what your life would be like without him, and you realized that, you never wanted to find out.


	20. Business Or Pleasure Final Chapter

The constant buzzing of your phone on the table beside the bed, pulled you from the best sleep you seemed to have had in a really long time. You laid there your eyes still closed hoping that it would stop, but it didn’t. Letting out a low groan, you finally blinked your eyes open,. The first thing you seen was that beautiful freckled covered face and you couldn’t help but smile. Yesterday’s panel was one that you would never forget. The fans weren’t surprised, but they were excited. They asked a lot of questions but it was nothing like you had imagined it in your head. You let out a little laugh, realizing how stupid it was that you were so scared to share that you had found love with your best friend. There was no more hiding it, and you couldn’t be happier about that. Of course the sneaking around at first was great, the rush that you felt from it, but it was nothing compared to the rush that you felt when he placed his lips on yours while flashes went off around you. As you got lost in your thoughts, you forgot about your buzzing phone, but Jensen didn’t. Still half asleep, he reached over you, grabbed it and stuck it in your face.

“ Will you please shut this thing up. “

You smirked at the rasp of his sleepy voice and took the phone from him. When you tapped the screen on, you shook your head when you seen hundreds of instagram and twitter notifications. 

“ I’m gonna kill him. “ You stated.

Jensen rubbed the sleep from his eyes, as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at you.

“ Who? “

“ Who do you think, that big moose of yours. “ 

You turned your phone so he could see the photo he posted of you guys at the show last night. Jensen had one of his arms around your waist, and his other hand held his hat covering half of your faces, blocking the camera from the kiss you shared. The caption read.

“ That’s my boy. “

Jensen plopped back down on the bed and ran his hand over his face.

“ And it begins. “ He said with the hint of smile.

“ How come your phone didn’t go off and mine did? “ You asked, tossing your phone to the other side of the bed with a sigh.

“ Because I know to leave it silent. “ He smirked.

You smacked his arm, then leaned down and kissed him softly.

The next year and a half was crazy, but amazing. After the media and fans had settled about the new romance on set, things seemed to go back to normal. The writers were dragging out the Cassie and Dean story line for as long as they could, but they finally had decided to make it official in the finale. Sitting on the couch in your trailer, your legs over Jensen’s lap as Jared sat on the top of the little kitchen counter, the three of you went over the last script of the season.

“ Aww Dean’s gone soft. “ Jared smirked at Jensen as he read it.

“ Hey, at least Dean’s getting laid. “ Jensen smirked right back at him, tapping your legs.

“ Alright, on set in 5 guys. “ Bob called through the open door.

“ Go a head, I gotta talk to Jar for a minute. “ Jensen said, as you got up off his lap and fixed your shirt.

You looked between the two huge men, as you raised an eyebrow. Something was going on, because they had been acting weird all week. Whispering, going out for hours and claiming that they were having “ Guy Time “ As Jared called it. Jensen leaned in and kissed you quickly, then gave you a nudge towards the door. You hesitated, then let out a sigh and left your trailer.

“ Did you get it? “ Jared asked.

“ I picked it up this morning when she was filming. Everything set for tonight? “ 

“ Yes sir. “ 

Jensen patted Jared’s shoulder with a smile, then they joined me onset. We went over the scene with Bob and Eric, then we hit our markers.

“ And Action. “ Bob called.

Jensen followed you into the motel room, where Jared sat at the little table, looking something up on his computer.

“ Seriously Cassie, don’t walk away from me. “ Jensen said, taking a hold of your arm, turning you to look at him.

You locked your eyes with his and you shook your head.

“ You’re freaking out for no reason Dean. “ 

“ What happened? “ Jared asked.

Jensen pulled your jacket off your left shoulder carefully to see your shirt soaked in blood.

“ She jumped in front of a damn bullet. “

“ Yeah, you’re welcome by the way. “ You crunched up your face in pain, as you carefully took off your jacket.

“ Can you please just get this out of my shoulder. “ You demanded, sitting on his bed.

He shook his head, sat on the bed and pulled the fake bullet from a little pocket in your shirt and tossed it onto the table. 

“ You know that was the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. “

You shook your head as he taped a bandage on your shoulder.

“ It’s a shoulder hit Dean, I’m not gonna die. “ You laughed.

Jensen tossed the tape onto the bed and turned and his eyes locked with yours.

“ No but you could have. “

He hesitated and ran his fingers through his hair.

“ I’ve lost so many people over the years….and I can’t add your name to that list Cassie. “

Before you could say anything, he ran his hand over your face and kissed you passionately. Letting out a breath you put your forehead to his.

“ You’re not getting rid of me that easy Winchester. “ You smirked.

“ Cut, that’s a warp guys! “ Eric called.

You let out a laugh when Jensen tossed you over his shoulder and stood up.

“ Alright, let’s go get cleaned up, we’ve got some celebrating to do. “

You went into your trailer, changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, with a white t-shirt, a pair of black pumps and of course your black leather jacket.

“ You ready? “ Jensen asked, poking his head inside.

“ I am. “ You smiled.

Before you got into his car, he stopped and searched for something in his pocket.

“‘ Crap, I forgot my phone. “

“ Where? “ 

“ On set, I’ll be right back. “ 

You leaned against the black car and scrolled aimlessly through your phone, waiting for him to get back. After about five minutes, you looked around and didn’t see him anywhere.

“ What the hell Ackles. “ You muttered as you made your way on set. 

You looked around then stopped when you seen him. His face lit up by all the flickering candles that were scattered around the war room of the bunker. It was dead silent, so you could hear your heart race start to quicken as you stepped into the room. 

“ Jay. “ You said, no louder than a whisper, stopping to stand in front of him. 

A smirk played at his lips as he took your hand in his.

“ 4 years ago today, you came onto this set. The moment you cracked that joke about Misha, I knew I had found my best friend. I knew that I needed you in my life. We’ve had some ups and downs, but in the end we always end up back here. I was terrified when I showed up at your house and kissed you. I was scared of losing my best friend…but I was more scared that I was going to lose the one person I knew I wanted to share the craziness that is my life with. “

You had to remind yourself to breath, as your heart pounded so fast that you could hear it in your ears. You hand instantly covered your mouth as you watched him take a little black box out of his pocket, and slowly get down on one knee.

“ Jensen. “ You said as the tears welled up in your eyes.

“ I can’t see my life without you. “ He opened the little box, to revel a beautiful diamond ring.

“ Y/F/N Y/L/N will you marry me? “

You looked at him for a minute then let out a little nervous laugh as you felt your hands shaking.

“ You’re serious? “

He couldn’t help but pull that smirk onto his lips.

“ I’ve never been more serrious. I love you more than I love Baby. “ 

That line made you chuckle as the tears broke onto your cheek.

“ Yes. “ You breathed out.

You watched as he smiled, ear to ear as he slipped the ring onto your finger then got to his feet. He wrapped you in his arms and placed his lips to yours. It sent shocks through your body, knowing that you were going to spend the rest of your life with this incredible man. He pulled back and just looked at you for a minute.

“ I love you Y/N “ He smiled.

“ I love you too Jensen. “

Right then, you heard clapping come from the left of you guys and you turned to see Jared, Alex. Misha and a bunch of the cast and crew. Jared had Jensen’s camera pointed at you guys with a big smile. He winked at Jensen and you just shook your head with a laugh.

“ This is why you two have been so weird. “ You stated.

He shook his head with a smile. That night was amazing. Everyone was there to help you and Jensen celebrate. There was music, pictures and lots of Whiskey. After leaving and going back to Jensen’s house, you laid on your side and ran your fingers through his hair, just looking into those green eyes.

“ I can’t believe this. “ You smiled.

“ Well believe it Baby. You said yes, so there’s no changing your mind now. “ He smirked.

The next couple months were extremely busy, with wedding planning, conventions and interviews, you barley had the chance to actually sit down and spend time with your soon to be husband. The last stop on the convention tour was Orlando. This place brought back a lot of memories, good and bad. After your photo opp with Jensen and Jared, a thought popped into your head as you walked down the familiar hallway. You took Jensen’s hand and lead him into the exact same stair well you brought him to 2 years ago. When the door shut behind him, he looked at you a little confused.

“ What are you doing? We’ve got another panel in like 5 minutes. “ He laughed.

You took in a deep breath and hesitated. He seen the panic on your face and he squeezed your hand.

“ Y/N, what’s going on? “ He asked, worried.

“ Jensen….I’m pregnant. “ You said softly, waiting for his reaction.

He looked at you for a minute, as his mind processed what you had just told him.

“ What…are you sure? “

You shook your head with a soft smile.

“ I’m gonna be a dad? “

“ Uh huh. “

He instantly crashed his lips to yours and pulled you close.

“ I can’t believe I’m gonna be dad. “ He said as he placed his hand gently on your stomach.

“ How long? “

“ About a month an half. “ 

He smiled, then kissed you again.

* 2 Years Later. *

Little footsteps padding across the floor into your bedroom, made you open your eyes slowly. The blanket around you moved and you felt a hand rest on your cheek.

“ Mamma, morning. “ The little blonde one smiled.

“ Morning Lilly. “ You whispered.

You smiled when you looked into those little green eyes that mirrored the man’s still sleeping soundly beside you. You pulled her up onto the bed and she instantly jumped on Jensen.

“ Dada up, up. “ She said as she kissed his cheeks loudly.

He took in a breath then his eyes opened and smiled at her.

“ Alright, I’m up, I’m up. “ He stretched, sitting up.

He turned his head to look at you and smiled.

“ Good morning my beautiful wife. “ He said, then putting his lips to yours.

“ No, Dada, my mamma. “ She laughed wrapping his arms around your neck and sticking her tongue out at him.

“ You know she gets that from you. “ Jensen smirked.

“ Yeah and she gets everything else from you. “ You laughed.

“ Alright, come on Lill, let’s go make Mamma her coffee huh. “ He asked, scooping her up in his arms and heading out of the room. 

You shook your head with a smile. You never would have guessed getting cast on a tv show would get you where you were today. You had an amazing job, you were lucky enough to marry your best friend and you had a little him running around. Mixing business with pleasure didn’t always end well, but in your case, it worked out better than you could have ever imagined.


End file.
